CHANBAEK - I Really Didn't Know
by Putri ChanBaek26
Summary: [CHAPTER 7 IS UP! END!] Baekhyun mencintai pacar sahabatnya, seorang pemuda tampan yang telah lama ia sukai yang bernama Park Chanyeol. Namun apa jadinya jika sahabatnya itu (Luhan) tau bahwa ia menyukai pacarnya sendiri? Apakah Baekhyun mau saat Chanyeol menawarkan dirinya menjadi selingkuhan? Bagaimana nasib Baekhyun selanjutnya? YAOI! BOYXBOY! CHANBAEK!
1. Chapter 1

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 1**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad!**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu I Really Didn't Know versi Baekhyun & Chen ya? Biar berasa XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

Byun Baekhyun, itulah nama namja mungil yang sedari tadi duduk melamun dibangkunya. Pandangannya menuju kearah luar ruangan. Lebih tepatnya kearah dua orang insan yang sedang duduk berdua dibawah pohon.

Salah satu dari insan yang berada dibawah pohon itu teman baiknya, namja mungil yang juga cantik sama seperti dirinya. Xi Luhan namanya.

Sedangkan insan yang satu lagi adalah namja tampan yang diam - diam sudah ia kagumi sejak ia masuk ke Universitas. Mungkin sudah sekitar 1 tahun ia menyukai namja itu, namun ia tidak berani mengungkapnya.

Namja itu bernama Park Chanyeol. Namja tampan, tinggi, dan berasal dari keluarga terpandang.

Baekhyun sebenarnya juga sudah tau bahwa Luhan juga menyukai Chanyeol, namun ia tidak tahu bahwa Luhan sudah jauh melangkah didepannya.

Karena seperti yang kita lihat sendiri, bahwa Luhan dan Chanyeol terlihat sangat dekat layaknya orang yang sedang berpacaran. Mungkin memang sudah berpacaran. Entahlah~

"Baekhyun~ah!" Baekhyun tersentak kaget ketika mendengar panggilan seseorang disampingnya.

"Y-ya?"

"Aku lihat kau sedang melamun." Ucap orang itu, sahabat Baekhyun.

"Ah! Ya, Chen! Aku memang sedang melamun." Kata Baekhyun gugup. Ia sedikit menggaruk tengkuknya, takut kalau ia sampai ketahuan melihat kearah pasangan itu.

"Um, begitu."

Namja bernama Chen itu segera membuka bukunya. Sesekali ia terlihat membetulkan kaca mata besarnya.

"Chen." Panggil Baekhyun lembut.

"Ya?" Tanya Chen sambil mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekhyun. Tangannya ia lipat didepan dada.

"Emm.. Luhan dan Chanyeol berpacaran ya?" Baekhyun malah bertanya, bahkan ia terlihat sangat gugup sekarang.

Chen mengalihkan pandangannya keatas, seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku rasa iya, apa kau tidak tau?" Baekhyun menggeleng, ia benar - benar tidak tau.

"Ah! Mungkin Luhan ingin memberikan surprise karena berpacaran dengan namja tampan padamu!" Ucap Chen sambil tertawa. Baekhyun pun ikut tertawa, meskipun terasa hambar.

Baekhyun terlihat fokus pada bacaannya, ia sedang membaca novel percintaan karya penulis inggris yang terkenal. Matanya tak henti bergerak, mulai dari arah kiri hingga kearah kanan. Jemarinya pun ikut berperan serta, tangan kanan yang sibuk membolak balik halaman, sementara tangan kiri sibuk menopang dagunya.

 _Puk!_

Tepukan pelan dibahunya akhirnya membuat ia tersentak kaget.

"Luhan!" Pekiknya tertahan karena mereka sedang berada didalam perpustakaan kampus.

"Yak! Tidak usah kaget begitu." Ucap Luhan tanpa rasa bersalah. Baekhyun hanya mendengus kesal melihat wajah sahabatnya itu.

"Aku punya kabar membahagikan!" Seru Luhan dengan wajah berbinar - binar.

Baekhyun sudah tau apa yang membuat Luhan sedemikian bahagia, namun ia berusaha bersikap seolah ikut antusias.

"Kabar apa Luhan~ah?" Tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

"Aku.. Aku sudah berpacaran dengan Chanyeol seminggu!" Jawab Luhan bersemangat. Tangannya mengepal keudara sanking senangnya.

Tapi Baekhyun malah mempoutkan bibirnya, ia bahkan mendengus kearah Luhan.

"Jahat! Kau sangat nakal!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menunduk, ia berpura - pura melanjutkan membaca novel. Padahal hatinya sedang menangis saat mendengar kabar itu langsung dari Luhan.

"Yak! Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau baru memberitahuku sekarang, hah?" Rajuk Baekhyun.

Luhan menepuk dahinya pelan. Sedikit kesal dengan kebodohan temannya itu.

"Dasar bodoh! Aku kan ingin memberikanmu surprise!"

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Tapi aku tidak terkejut." Ucap Baekhyun kembali melanjutkan bacaannya.

"Aish! Baiklah! Aku akan mengenalkannya padamu."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya!"

"Asik!"

Baekhyun menatap gugup kearah dua orang namja tampan yang kini berada dihadapannya, dua orang itu adalah Chanyeol dan temannya yang bernama Sehun. Mereka baru saja berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"Chanyeol~ah, Sehun~ah, bagaimana menurut kalian dengan temanku ini?" Tanya Luhan kepada dua namja tampan itu, tentu saja Baekhyun sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Yak! Luhan~ah!" Ucap Baekhyun pelan, ia mencubit paha Luhan dibawah meja.

"Aish! Sakit!"

Namja tampan yang paling tinggi tertawa melihat kelakuan mereka berdua.

"Menurutku Baekhyun sangat manis." Ucap namja itu, Chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya karena tak percaya Chanyeol mengatakan ia manis. Bahkan jantungnya sudah hampir melompat keluar.

"Lihat wajahnya memerah! Haha." Seru Luhan sambil tertawa lebar.

Ingin sekali Baekhyun menyumpal bibir itu dengan kaos kaki beserta sepatunya.

"Diamlah." Ucapnya sambil menutup wajah.

Chanyeol dan Sehun hanya saling tersenyum satu sama lain. Merasa lucu dengan tingkah menggemaskan dari kedua namja mungil itu.

"Tapi dia masih single loh." Kata Luhan sambil menaik - naikkan alis kirinya.

"Benarkah? Tepat sekali Sehun juga sedang single." Kata Chanyeol menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Sementara Sehun yang merasa sedang dijodohkan hanya tersenyum simpul.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak—" Baekhyun menghentikan perkataannya saat melihat wajah kecewa Sehun.

"Apa? Kau ingin mengatakan kau sudah punya pacar?"

Baekhyun hanya diam menanggapi pertanyaan Luhan, entah kenapa ia merasa tidak enak hati sekarang.

"Ayolah kalian berpacaran saja! Kami mendukung kalian! Iyakan Chanyeol~ah?"

Chanyeol mengangguk sambil mengacak rambut Luhan dengan sayang.

Rasanya Baekhyun kembali ingin menangis saat melihat itu, hatinya terasa sangat perih. Namun ia bisa apa?

"Aku akan mencoba." Ucap Sehun akhirnya.

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka Sehun mau mencoba berpacaran dengannya.

"Wah! Semoga berhasil ya?" Ujar Luhan bahagia.

Lagi - lagi Baekhyun tak menanggapi perkataan Luhan, ia malah sibuk menatap Chanyeol dan Sehun bergantian.

Baekhyun berjalan dibelakang Sehun menuju halte bus, langkahnya berusaha mengimbangi langkah besar Sehun.

Tiba - tiba Sehun berhenti tepat didepannya, membuat namja mungil itu terkejut setengah mati. Hampir saja ia menabrak punggung lebar Sehun.

"Aku tidak serius mengatakan itu. Aku hanya berpura – pura." Ucap Sehun yang membuat Baekhyun tidak mengerti.

"Maksudmu?" Tanya Baekhyun hati - hati.

Sehun tak berbalik, malah ia melangkah meninggalkan namja mungil itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Hah?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi, ia menahan langkah Sehun dengan cara berdiri dihadapan namja itu.

Sehun tampak menatapnya datar, telunjuk tangannya ia gunakan untuk mendorong dahi Baekhyun agar menjauh darinya.

"Kau.. Bukan tipeku!" Kata Sehun datar, ia langsung naik kedalam bus yang kebetulan berhenti.

Mendengar itu Baekhyun hanya menunduk, padahal ia sempat berharap pada namja itu. Namun hatinya kembali hancur. Ya, siapa yang suka pada namja yang tidak berpengalaman seperti dirinya? Tidak ada! Mereka suka pada namja seperti Luhan, cantik, dan berpengalaman dalam hal percintaan.

Chanyeol melempar bantal kearah Sehun, ia sedikit kesal melihat wajah datar itu terus menatapnya.

"Kau kenapa, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol bingung, ia pun naik keatas ranjangnya. Namun pandangannya masih menatap Sehun.

"Aku tidak suka kau menjodohkanku dengan namja itu! Kenapa? Kau takut Luhan kurebut?"

Chanyeol tertawa mendengar perkataan Sehun tersebut, ia merasa lucu dengan sahabatnya itu.

"Bukankah kau sudah lihat? Luhan yang menjodohkanmu! Bukan aku!"

"Tapi kau ikut membantu!"

Chanyeol lagi - lagi tertawa, ia merasa Sehun terlalu kekanakan.

"Lalu kenapa kau malah menerimanya, hah?"

Sehun tampak terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kebawah.

"Aku hanya berpura – pura."

"Begitukah? Baguslah!" Chanyeol mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Aku penasaran dengan namja itu. Sepertinya ia masih hijau soal percintaan. Pasti seru bersenang - senang dengannya." Ucap Chanyeol menyeringai.

"Kau? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Sehun menatap curiga.

Chanyeol kembali menyeringai. Ia membayangkan sesuatu yang licik.

"Namja itu pasti belum pernah berpacaran. Kalau kurebut semua yang ada di dirinya pasti menyenangkan!"

Sehun membulatkan matanya kaget. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol selicik itu.

"Maksudmu kau ingin menikmati tubuhnya, hah? Jadi kau ingin menduakan Luhan, begitu?" Tanya Sehun dengan suara meninggi.

"Ayolah Sehun! Jangan terlalu dibawa serius. Ini hanya bersenang – senang."

"Tapi aku tidak suka kalau kau menduakan Luhan!"

"Hanya sebentar, paling lama satu bulan."

"Apa?!"

"Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik!"

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya. Namja yang sangat tampan dengan senyum yang menggoda. Baekhyun hampir tidak bisa bergerak karena gugup.

 _Deg~_

 _Deg~_

Itulah yang ia rasakan ketika orang itu telah berada dihadapannya.

"A-ada apa Chanyeol~ah?" Tanyanya makin gugup.

"Tidak apa - apa. Hanya ingin memanggilmu saja. Oh ya, apa Luhan masuk hari ini?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kaku.

"Tidak, ia tidak mengambil mata kuliah ini. Ku pikir kau tahu."

Chanyeol hanya tertawa kecil, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Ia sebenarnya sudah tau Luhan tidak mengambil mata kuliah itu, namun ia hanya berusaha mencari topik yang akan dibicarakan.

"Emm, apa kau punya waktu untuk bicara sebentar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menatap tepat dimata Baekhyun, tentu saja namja mungil itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. Pipinya kini merona merah.

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

"Rahasia. Kau mau tidak?"

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak menolak, apalagi jadwal kuliahnya masih sekitar sejam lagi. Jadi ia tidak menyia - nyiakan kesempatan itu.

"Baiklah!"

Chanyeol ternyata membawa Baekhyun keruang musik, tak ada siapapun disana. Hanya mereka berdua.

Baekhyun sedikit gugup ketika mengetahui bahwa hanya mereka berdua didalam ruangan itu. Apalagi Chanyeol adalah namja yang ia cintai.

"Ja-jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan Chanyeol~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun, ia sedikit menunduk karena jarak mereka hanya beberapa sentimeter.

"Apa aku boleh jujur?"

Baekhyun sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Chanyeol, namun ia kembali menunduk ketika tatapan keduanya bertemu.

"Te-tentu saja." Jawabnya gugup.

"Emm.. Baiklah! Sebenarnya aku menyukaimu Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya kaget ketika mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut. Ia benar - benar tidak menyangka Chanyeol ternyata menyukainya.

"Be-benarkah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap tepat dimata Chanyeol. Ia mencoba mencari kebohongan dimata itu.

"Ya, hanya saja aku takut mendekatimu. Maka dari itu aku mendekati Luhan, tapi aku tidak menyangka ternyata ia menyukaiku." Jelas Chanyeol, tidak ada keraguan terdengar dari suaranya.

Baekhyun kembali menundukkan kepalanya, rasa gugup semakin menyerang. Apalagi saat tau ternyata Chanyeol menyukainya.

"Lalu apa jawabanmu Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang sukses membuat Baekhyun semakin gugup. Jantungnya hampir melompat keluar.

"A-apa? A-aku.."

"Aku tidak memaksamu."

Baekhyun terdiam, sebenarnya ia ingin sekali mengatakan bahwa ia sangat mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi ia tidak mau sampai menyakiti Luhan, ia tidak mau sahabatnya itu terluka.

"A-aku.. Mmm.. Jujur sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak mau sampai menganggu hubungan kalian. Aku menyayangi Luhan."

Terlihat jelas bahwa Chanyeol menyeringai saat itu. Namun Baekhyun tidak melihat seringai licik itu, ia sibuk dengan rasa bersalahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku cukup senang mengetahui kau juga menyukaiku. Tapi, bisakah kita bersikap layaknya pasangan saat dibelakang Luhan? Maksudku, yah kita bukan berpacaran. Hanya saja bersikap mesra, begitu. Paling setidaknya kau tidak mengkhianati sahabatmu sendiri kan?"

Baekhyun tampak berpikir sejenak, mereka memang tidak berpacaran, status mereka hanya teman. Tapi bukankah itu juga sama saja? Begitulah pikir Baekhyun.

"Tetap saja itu akan membuat Luhan sakit."

"Kalau kau tidak memberitahunya tentu ia tidak akan tahu. Ku mohon please."

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain, karena tidak tahan dengan wajah memelas Chanyeol. Kemudian dengan berat ia pun mengangguk.

"Ba-baiklah."

"Terima kasih!" Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, membuat si pemilik tubuh merasa lemas. Wajahnya memerah, dan jantungnya berdetak dua kali lipat.

Tiba - tiba Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun, ia kemudian mendekatkan wajah mereka.

 _Chu~_

Kedua bibir itu pun bertemu, menghadirkan sensasi lain didada kiri keduanya.

Tak lama, karena Chanyeol segera melepas ciuman mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku lebih mencintaimu".

Dan keduanya pun kembali berpelukan, menyalurkan rasa hangat tubuh mereka.

Tanpa Baekhyun ketahui, smirk muncul di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Namja tampan itu merasa mudah sekali untuk mendapatkan namja mungil itu.

"Segampang itu?" Tanya Sehun tak percaya, ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Ya, ternyata dia juga menyukaiku. Betapa beruntungnya aku tidak perlu susah - susah untuk mendekatinya." Jawab Chanyeol dengan tawa menjengkelkan.

 _'Namja bodoh!'_ Batin Sehun karena kesal pada Baekhyun.

"Jadi sudah berapa persen keberhasilanmu mendekati Luhan? Nol persen? Haha." Tanya Chanyeol sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mendekatinya." Jawab Sehun memasang wajah datarnya.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar dia saja nanti yang mendekatiku."

Chanyeol menutup mulutnya menahan tawa, namun tetap saja ia tidak bisa menahannya.

"Haha! Bodoh! Sampai kapan pun Luhan tidak akan pernah mendekatimu! Dia mencintaiku bodoh! Dan aku tidak akan melepaskannya!"

Sehun hanya mengangkat bahu, ia malas berdebat dengan namja tampan itu.

"Terserah kau saja!"

"Dasar kau lemah!"

Luhan berjalan mendekat kearah Baekhyun, wajahnya tampak terlihat sangat sedih.

"Baekhyun~ah!"

"Ya?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendongak, buku yang sedang ia baca segera ia tutup.

"Ada apa Luhan~ah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Luhan semakin mempoutkan bibirnya, ia kemudian duduk dibangku depan Baekhyun.

"Kemarin temanku yang bernama Lay melihat Chanyeol dengan seorang namja mungil diruang musik, Lay pikir itu aku. Padahal aku tidak kuliah kemarin. Aku berpikir apa mungkin Chanyeol selingkuh?"

Baekhyun menegak liurnya dengan susah payah, bagaimanapun ini menyangkut dirinya. Mungkin Lay berpikir itu Luhan karena mereka sedikit mirip dan sama - sama mungil.

"Ti-tidak mungkin Chanyeol seperti itu. Mungkin saja kan itu temannya." Ucap Baekhyun dengan gugup.

"Ya, kuharap begitu. Tapi awas saja kalau dia berselingkuh! Akan ku habisi selingkuhannya itu." Kata Luhan dengan sorot mata yang berapi - api.

Baekhyun pun kembali meneguk liurnya dengan kasar. Ia benar – benar takut dan merasa bersalah pada Luhan.

"K-kau seram sekali Luhan."

"Tentu saja, aku bisa jadi menyeramkan saat itu terjadi."

Baekhyun berjalan dengan kepala menunduk, tak ia hiraukan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya. Ia hanya tak mau kalau sampai ada orang yang mengenalnya melihat ia disana.

Setelah sampai ditempat yang ia tuju, apartemen no 119. Baekhyun pun memencet bel nya dengan sedikit takut, berharap semoga pintu itu segera terbuka.

Tak sampai 2 menit pintu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan wajah kusut namja tampan yang sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

"Cepat sekali Baekhyun~ah?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab, ia langsung masuk kedalam apartemen itu.

"Kenapa?"

"T-tidak, Chanyeol~ah, kau mandi saja dulu. Aku akan menyiapkan sarapan." Ucap Baekhyun kepada namja yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk, namun sebelum ia beranjak kekamar mandi, ia masih sempat mengecup bibir itu hingga membuat namja mungil itu kaget.

"Chanyeol—!"

"Haha, aku mandi dulu, Chagi."

Baekhyun pun menunduk, menutupi rona diwajahnya. Ia tidak mau kalau Chanyeol sampai melihat wajah memerahnya.

"Wah, wangi sekali." Seru Chanyeol sambil berjalan kemeja makan. Ia telah selesai mandi.

"Makan lah dulu, setelah itu baru berangkat kekampus."

"Ya, aku harus cepat. Luhan tidak suka menunggu."

Baekhyun mati - matian menyembunyikan tangisnya, ya ia memang ingin menangis karena rasa cemburu dan rasa bersalah. Ia merasa seperti memikul tanggung jawab yang besar dipundaknya. Bagaimana pun ia tidak berhak cemburu, karena Chanyeol memang pacar Luhan.

"Kau tidak sarapan?"

Pertanyaan Chanyeol sukses mengejutkannya, sedari tadi ia hanya melamun sambil memandangi makanannya. Sebenarnya ia belum sarapan, namun kini nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ah! Ya sudah!"

"Nanti, tolong bereskan apartemenku. Aku tidak mau kalau sampai Luhan mengomel melihat apartemenku yang berantakan." Ujar Chanyeol dipintu depan.

"Ya!"

"Oh ya, satu lagi. Bisa kau cucikan pakaianku? Sudah tiga hari menumpuk dikamar mandi. Bisa kan?"

"Ya."

Begitulah, Baekhyun hanya mengangguk pasrah. Ia juga ingin kuliah, namun Chanyeol menyuruhnya seperti ini. Padahal ia bukan pembantu. Tapi ia memang tak boleh egois, mungkin ia bisa memiliki Chanyeol dengan cara seperti ini.

Baekhyun pun beranjak membereskan ruang tamu Chanyeol, namun sebuah lengan kekar menahannya.

"Sebelum aku pergi, cium dulu." Ucap Chanyeol manja. Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. Dengan sedikit berjinjit ia pun mengecup bibir Chanyeol, hanya sekilas karena ia langsung bergegas pergi ke dapur. Mungkin karena malu.

"Dah Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya diatas meja perpustakaan. Ia tidak tidur, ia hanya sedang lelah saja.

"Baekhyun."

Merasa namanya dipanggil, Baekhyun segera mendongak. Menatap wajah namja berwajah kotak disana.

"Chen."

"Kenapa tidak masuk jam pertama tadi?" Tanya Chen sembari duduk didepan Baekhyun, ditangannya penuh dengan buku.

"Aku malas."

"Kau sedang ada masalah?"

"Apa terlihat jelas?"

Chen mengangguk pelan, kemudian pandangannya beralih kebuku yang berada dihadapannya.

"Sangat."

Baekhyun mendesah pelan, bagaimanapun ia tidak mungkin berbohong pada Chen.

"Aku sahabatmu." Ucap Chen pelan.

Baekhyun pun tersenyum menanggapi itu.

"Walaupun Luhan sahabatmu, tapi dia bukan sahabatku." Jelas Chen, ia segera menutup bacaannya.

"Aku tahu kau luar dalam Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun menunduk, sedikit takut kalau sahabatnya itu akan kecewa padanya.

"Bagaimana dengan Xiumin?" Tanya Baekhyun mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Chen hanya mengangkat bahu, seolah - olah ia malas dengan topik itu.

"Aku tidak tau, dan tidak mau tau." Ucap Chen ketus.

"Apa kau masih membenci Luhan?"

"Aku tidak membencinya, aku hanya tidak suka padanya."

"Sama saja!"

Keduanya pun tertawa, mereka memang sangat dekat. Namun Baekhyun juga dekat dengan Luhan, sehingga ia harus pintar membagi waktu dengan sahabat - sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tidak ingin kembali dengan Xiumin?"

"Kurasa tidak, setelah Luhan merebut dan mencampakkannya aku sudah berjanji tidak akan kembali padanya lagi."

Baekhyun segera mengelus punggung tangan sahabatnya itu, mencoba menenangkan.

"Jadi apa masalahmu? Ceritakanlah."

Baekhyun menunduk, merasa belum siap untuk menceritakan masalahnya.

"Apa ini soal Chanyeol?" Tanya Chen yang sukses membuat Baekhyun terperanjat kaget.

"Chen, kau? Bagaimana bisa?" Baekhyun balik bertanya, ia tidak menyangka Chen tau masalahnya.

"Aku membaca pikiranmu. Haha.. Itu sudah sangat terlihat jelas Baekhyun~ah." Tawa Chen sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun.

"Jadi kau sudah tau bahwa aku menyukai Chanyeol?"

"Sudah lama, mungkin lebih kurang 1 tahun aku mengetahui itu."

"A-apa menurutmu Luhan tau hal itu?"

Chen menggeleng, ia merasa Luhan bukan sahabat yang baik. Luhan hanyalah namja egois mementingkan dirinya sendiri dan orang yang ia suka, daripada sahabatnya. Jelas ia tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan Baekhyun.

"Dia tidak akan tau itu, karena ia tidak peduli."

"Tapi aku merasa bersalah dengannya Chen, aku berselingkuh dengan Chanyeol. Yah, walaupun status kami hanya teman." Jelas Baekhyun takut - takut. Namun tidak ada raut terkejut sama sekali pada raut wajah Chen. Ia malah terlihat tenang.

"Begitu yang dulu Luhan dan Xiumin lakukan padaku. Mungkin ini balasan padanya. Tapi kuperingatkan kau Baekhyun~ah, Chanyeol itu bukan namja yang baik. Ku sarankan lebih baik kau menjauhinya." Ucap Chen panjang lebar. Baekhyun hanya menunduk gugup, sedari tadi ia hanya memainkan telunjuknya.

"Tapi dia bilang dia mencintaiku. Dan aku juga sangat mencintainya." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun~ah. Mudahkan? Itu hanya kata - kata. Jangan mudah percaya."

Baekhyun menatap sahabatnya itu dengan haru, ia tidak menyangka Chen sangat peduli padanya.

"Terima kasih Chen~ah."

"Ya, sama – sama. Tapi kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu, kau boleh datang padaku. Aku akan membantumu."

Baekhyun pun mengangguk, ia segera memeluk Chen dengan erat.

Dimalam yang dingin itu terlihat empat orang namja muda sedang tertawa bersama didalam sebuah kafe yang tidak begitu besar, didalamnya hanya beberapa orang saja. Orang – orang itu terlihat fokus bercerita dan menikmati makanannya.

Begitupun keempat orang namja itu, mereka tertawa sangat riang, tak memperdulikan sekelilingnya. Entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Jadi aku langsung berlari setelah orang gila itu terpeleset karena kulit pisang. Haha." Tawa seorang namja yang tidak terlalu mungil. Ia Luhan.

"Haha.. Pengalamanmu menarik juga chagi." Ucap pacar namja tadi, Chanyeol. Ia mengecup pipi Luhan, membuat namja itu memerah sempurna.

"Hu'um. Menarik juga." Seru seorang namja mungil bernama Baekhyun, ia juga tertawa. Namun kalau kita perhatikan dengan seksama tawanya itu terkesan sangat dipaksakan. Mata sabitnya yang tertutup ketika tersenyum dan tertawa juga terlihat memerah. Seperti ingin menangis.

"Idiot." Ucap namja berkulit susu kepada namja mungil tadi.

Baekhyun menoleh kearah namja itu, sedikit tidak suka saat namja itu mengatakan ia idiot.

"Siapa yang kau katakan idiot?" Tanya Baekhyun sedikit keras.

Luhan dan Chanyeol yang semula masih tertawa, kini melihat sahabat mereka itu dengan pandangan bingung.

"Kau idiot!" Ucap namja berkulit susu itu lagi.

"Oh Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun keras.

"Yak! Kalian kenapa, hah?" Tanya Luhan bingung. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan bertanya, namun Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan angkat bahu.

"Dia mengatakan aku idiot Luhan~ah!" Adu Baekhyun kepada Luhan.

Mendengar itu Chanyeol langsung melempar deathglare kearah Sehun.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Ucap Sehun kembali memasang wajah datarnya. Tidak ada sedikit pun raut rasa bersalah diwajahnya.

"Jangan seperti itu Sehun~ah." Kata Luhan dengan lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu membelanya, karena dia bukan teman yang baik."

Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya semakin dalam, ya memang benar apa yang Sehun katakan. Ia memang bukan teman yang baik. Karena sahabat yang baik tidak akan menusuk temannya dari belakang.

Chanyeol langsung menginjak kaki Sehun dengan keras, membuat namja berkulit putih susu itu berteriak kesakitan.

"Kau gila Sehun~ah." Teriak Chanyeol tertahan. Sebenarnya ia sedikit takut kalau sampai Sehun membocorkan rahasianya.

"Aku memang gila!"

"Ya! Kau memang gila! Chagi, aku kita pergi dari hadapan orang gila ini!"

"Tapi Baekhyun—"

Sebelum Luhan menyelesaikan perkataannya Chanyeol sudah menariknya keluar dari kafe itu.

Baekhyun pun menatap kepergian mereka dengan pandangan nanar. Tak terasa air mata telah jatuh dipipi lembutnya.

"Kau itu hanya namja jalang yang mau menerima pacar sahabatmu sendiri! Ku pikir kau namja baik - baik, ternyata aku salah!"

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak menjawab perkataan Sehun tersebut, ia merasa apa yang Sehun katakan adalah benar.

"Apa kau sudah pernah tidur dengan Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya kaget, yah, ia memang bukan namja yang baik. Tapi untuk melakukan hal yang demikian, sama sekali belum pernah ia pikirkan. Ayolah, ia hanyalah namja polos yang baru merasakan cinta.

"Aku tidak sehina itu!" Pekik Baekhyun tertahan, takut kalau orang lain akan terganggu.

"Kau pikir aku percaya padamu? Dengar! Aku sangat mencintai Luhan, jadi kalau kau berani menyakitinya, aku berani jamin kau akan mengalami yang lebih sakit." Sehun langsung beranjak keluar dari kafe itu, meninggalkan namja mungil itu sendiri.

Namun namja mungil itu malah mengejar Sehun, sebelumnya ia sudah meletakkan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja mereka tadi.

"Sehun!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil mengejar Sehun, napasnya terlihat terputus - putus.

"Bukankah kita sama? Kau juga menyukai Luhan! Sementara aku menyukai Chanyeol." Ucap Baekhyun dengan dadanya yang naik turun.

"Tapi aku tidak murahan seperti kau! Aku tidak akan mendekati Luhan selagi ia masih bersama orang lain."

Baekhyun terdiam, tidak tau apa yang harus ia katakan.

"Pergilah kau sana! Namja jalang! Mati saja kau!" Umpat Sehun, ia segera berlalu dari hadapan namja itu.

"Hiks! Kau saja yang mati! Kau tidak perlu mendoakanku!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil terisak. Ia menggenggam ujung jaketnya dengan keras.

Tiba - tiba Sehun tertawa mengejek, ia kemudian mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Ia pun menekan wajah cantik itu didalam genggamannya, membuat bibir mungil itu membulat.

"Kau namja sialan yang perlu mati! Tanpa kudoakan pun kau akan mati. Setelah Luhan tau kau pikir ia akan diam saja? Ia pasti akan membunuhmu!"

Baekhyun langsung mendorong tubuh Sehun, dengan tangan mungilnya kemudian ia menampar pipi Sehun dengan sekuat tenaga. Ia tidak tahan dengan perkataan menusuk dari namja itu.

Sehun memegang pipinya, ia kembali tertawa mengejek.

"Kau mau tau menampar itu bagaimana caranya? Begini!"

 _Bugh!_

Baekhyun langsung terhempas begitu saja kebelakang, sudut pipinya mengeluarkan darah. Sepertinya Sehun sangat keras memukul wajah lembut itu. Ya, Sehun bukan menampar tapi meninju. Karena lihatlah, pipi yang sebelumnya putih mulus dengan dihiasi rona merah disekitarnya kini sedikit membiru.

Baekhyun menangis tanpa suara, sepertinya ia sangat shock. Ia hanya memegangi pipinya yang membiru, kemudian bahu sempit itu tampak bergetar hebat. Sepertinya ia sangat kesakitan.

"Beritahu saja pada Chanyeol. Aku tidak takut." Setelah mengatakan itu Sehun langsung pergi.

Tinggallah namja mungil itu yang kini semakin terisak, tangisnya semakin kencang. Benar - benar menyedihkan.

Baekhyun mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan lembut, tidak mau kalau sampai namja itu terbangun.

Kalian pasti bertanya kenapa Baekhyun bisa masuk kedalam kamar itu kan? Tentu saja karena Chanyeol sudah memberitahukannya password apartemennya itu.

"Eungh~" Lenguh Chanyeol ketika Baekhyun membuka tirai jendelanya.

"Kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mendekat.

"Kau menganggu tidurku." Jawab Chanyeol tanpa membuka matanya, kemudian ia memeluk gulingnya.

"Maaf."

"Kenapa kau berada disini? Walaupun aku sudah memberimu password bukan berarti kau bisa bebas keluar masuk diapartemenku." Ucap Chanyeol, wajahnya menyiratkan betapa tidak sukanya ia dengan kehadiran Baekhyun.

"M-maaf."

"Pergi sana!"

Baekhyun memegang dada kirinya yang berdenyut, ia merasa sangat sakit ketika Chanyeol bersikap kasar padanya. Padahal sebelumnya Chanyeol sangat baik, tapi kini..

Baekhyun pun melangkah keluar. Sebelum ia benar - benar keluar dari apartemen Chanyeol, tiba - tiba tangannya ditahan seseorang. Baekhyun menatap orang yang tak lain adalah Chanyeol itu dengan berurai air mata.

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengusirmu. Aku hanya sedang tidak enak badan. Jangan marah ya?" Bujuk Chanyeol.

Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk, ia segera memeluk dada bidang itu dengan erat.

Chanyeol hanya mampu mengelus rambut Baekhyun dengan malas. Kalau tidak karena rencana liciknya, sudah pasti ia benar - benar mengusir namja mungil itu.

Chanyeol menciumi seluruh wajah Baekhyun, tak ada satupun yang terlewatkan. Sebenarnya Chanyeol merasa heran dengan pipi Baekhyun yang membiru, namun ia merasa tidak perduli. Ia berhenti dibibir Baekhyun, kemudian dengan kasar ia mengecup bibir itu berkali - kali. Ia bahkan menggigit bibir mungil itu dengan penuh gairah, lidahnya ia masukkan kedalam membuat kedua lidah itu saling beradu siapa yang paling kuat.

Baekhyun melenguh nikmat saat ciuman Chanyeol turun kelehernya, ciuman itu berubah menjadi gigitan kecil. Membuat leher yang sebelumnya putih mulus itu kini

menjadi bercak kemerahan.

"Ah! Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendorong tubuh Chanyeol karena kegelian, membuat kegiatan mereka terpaksa berhenti.

"Kita lanjutkan ya?" Tanpa mendengar jawaban dari Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah langsung membuka baju namja mungil itu. Tangannya sibuk memelintir nipple berwarna pink itu.

"Chanyeol hentikan!" Teriak Baekhyun keras. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan bertindak sejauh itu.

"Kenapa?!" Tanya Chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang menyiratkan kemarahan.

"Aku belum siap!"

"Lalu kapan kau siap?"

"A-aku tidak tau."

Chanyeol tertawa sanking kesalnya, padahal satu - satunya alasan ia untuk mendekati namja ini adalah untuk mendapatkan tubuhnya. Tapi namja itu malah mengatakan belum siap, benar - benar ingin membuat Chanyeol marah.

"Siap tidak siap, kau milikku hari ini!"

"Chanyeol!—"

Luhan bersenandung kecil saat memasukkan kode password apartemen Chanyeol, wajahnya tak henti memancarkan senyum bahagia. Hari ini ia memasakkan nasi goreng kimchi kesukaan Chanyeol. Ia sempat membayangkan wajah kekanakan Chanyeol saat menerima makanan itu. Ia pun kembali tersenyum.

Ketika ia memasuki apartemen itu pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sepatu mungil yang terletak dirak sepatu. Ia seperti pernah melihat sepatu itu. Namun, Luhan menepis semua itu. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya saja, lagi pula model sepatu kan banyak yang mirip.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar jeritan seseorang.

"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Sakit sekali.. Akh—"

 **TBC**

Cerita lamaku lainnya yang bakal aku repost :D Jangan lupa review-nya.


	2. Chapter 2

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 2**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu I Really Didn't Know versi Baekhyun & Chen ya? Biar berasa XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Ketika ia memasuki apartemen itu pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sepatu mungil yang terletak dirak sepatu. Ia seperti pernah melihat sepatu itu. Namun, Luhan menepis semua itu. Mungkin saja itu hanya perasaannya saja, lagi pula model sepatu kan banyak yang mirip._

 _Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar Chanyeol, bermaksud untuk mengejutkan Chanyeol. Namun langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar jeritan seseorang._

 _"Chanyeol! Hentikan! Sakit sekali.. Akh—"_

 **Chap. 2**

Luhan mencoba menajamkan pendengarannya, tapi ia kembali mendengar jeritan yang kini berubah menjadi rintihan itu.

Ia pun melemparkan kantong plastik yang berada ditangannya itu kesembarang arah. Dengan segera ia mendobrak pintu yang ternyata tidak dikunci itu.

Dan Luhan pun langsung luluh kelantai saat melihat pemandangan didepan wajahnya. Dua orang namja tanpa busana saling berpelukan. Ia merasa ingin mati saja saat melihat itu.

"Luhan!" Ucap Chanyeol terkejut. Baekhyun pun sama terkejutnya, ia segera mendorong tubuh Chanyeol dari atas tubuhnya.

"Luhan, aku—"

"Diam!" Teriak Luhan keras. Ia sudah menangis dengan hebat.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun pun terburu - buru memakai pakaian mereka. Kemudian Chanyeol berlari kearah Luhan, ia memeluk namja cantik itu dengan erat.

"Lepaskan aku, brengsek!" Pekik Luhan, ia segera mendorong Chanyeol agar menjauh.

"Maaf, Luhan~ah." Lirih Baekhyun yang kini berdiri didepan Luhan.

Luhan segera mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat namja mungil itu. Mata merahnya menatap tajam seperti ingin mencakar - cakar wajah cantik Baekhyun.

"Kau! Teman sialan! Berani kau berbuat seperti itu pada pacarku!" Pekik Luhan, ia segera mendorong Baekhyun hingga terjatuh.

"Maaf.. Hiks." Ucap Baekhyun sambil menangkup kedua tangannya didepan wajah.

"Kau pikir semua masalah bisa diselesaikan dengan minta maaf? Bermimpi saja kau!"

 _Plak!_

Luhan menampar pipi Baekhyun dengan keras, membuat namja mungil itu menangis semakin keras.

"Yang kau lakukan hanya menangis? Namja macam apa kau? Banci! Berdiri kau!"

Luhan langsung menarik kerah baju Baekhyun, dengan tangan kanannya ia kembali menampar wajah yang penuh dengan air mata itu.

"Hiks.. Sakit Luhan." Lirih Baekhyun, ia segera berlutut dihadapan Luhan. Namun seperti kesetanan Luhan malah menendang Baekhyun dengan keras, ia semakin brutal tatkala Baekhyun menahan kakinya yang sibuk melancarkan serangan.

Ia bahkan sempat menendang wajah Baekhyun, hingga namja mungil itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

Kalian tidak lupa dengan Chanyeol kan? Ternyata ia sedang merekam perkelahian dua namja itu, dengan wajah tanpa dosa ia malah bertepuk tangan ketika melihat Baekhyun jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

"Kau menang Luhan~ah! Keren!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacungkan jempolnya.

Luhan hanya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol, namun sedetik kemudian ia berlari kedalam pelukan namja tampan itu.

"Kenapa kau seperti itu Chanyeol~ah? Hiks." Isak Luhan. Baju Chanyeol bahkan sudah basah karena airmata Luhan.

"Dia yang memaksa Chagi. Aku tidak bisa menolak. Lagi pula aku belum sempat memasukkan kedalam kok. Untung saja kau datang." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mengelus kepala Luhan, namun dalam hati ia mengutuk kedatangan namja itu. Karena ia hampir sedikit lagi menyatukan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Baekhyun.

"Hiks.. Lalu kemana kita taruh tubuhnya?"

"Buang saja."

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya membiasakan saat terkena sinar matahari. Badannya terasa remuk ketika digerakkan, dengan kesadaran yang belum terkumpul sempurna ia pun menatap sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia tidur ditempat sampah, pantas saja ia merasakan bau yang sangat menyengat.

Kemudian ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin, air matanya pun menetes. Ia tidak menyangka akan menjadi seperti itu. Ya, semua itu memang salahnya, sepenuhnya salahnya. Namun mereka tidak seharusnya menaruh ia ditempat sampah seperti ini. Ia merasa bahwa harga dirinya lebih rendah dari sampah. Benar - benar menyedihkan.

Baekhyun berjalan dengan pelan kedalam kelasnya, takut kalau ia sampai bertemu dengan Luhan ataupun Chanyeol. Ia benar - benar tidak siap dengan itu semua.

"Baekhyun!"

Baekhyun gelagapan saat seseorang tiba - tiba memeluknya dengan erat, orang itu adalah Chen.

"Chen~ah, ada apa?" Tanya Baekhyun bingung.

"Diam, aku sudah tau semuanya. Aku sudah bilang, aku akan melindungimu Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun merasa dadanya semakin terasa sesak, tanpa bisa ditahan air matanya pun mengalir dengan deras. Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Terima kasih Chen!"

"Ya, akan ku bunuh mereka kalau berani menyakitimu lagi."

Baekhyun mengangguk, mereka pun berjalan menuju kursi mereka sambil berpegangan tangan.

"Luhan memberitahu padaku mengenai kejadian kemarin. Aku tidak menyangka mereka sekejam itu." Kata Chen dengan wajah memerah karena emosi.

"Tidak apa – apa. Aku yang salah."

"Tidak! Suatu saat Tuhan akan membalas mereka! Aku yakin!"

"Y-ya."

Kaki pendek itu terlihat melangkah dengan terburu - buru, tangan kanannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mulutnya, entah karena apa. Setelah sampai ditujuannya, ia pun langsung berlari masuk. Tujuannya yaitu ke wastafel, karena sedari tadi ia menahan untuk tidak mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya.

Ia sakit, wajahnya terlihat pucat. Tubuhnya juga terlihat sangat lemah.

"Hoekk—"

Setelah mengeluarkan semua isi perutnya, ia pun memandang kearah kaca yang berada dihadapannyanya. Mengamati wajah cantiknya yang kini terlihat sangat pucat. Dengan sedikit senyum paksa ia mulai berjalan untuk keluar toilet.

Namun secara tidak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan seorang namja berkulit susu.

"Baekhyun!"

"S-Sehun."

Keduanya saling bertatapan lama, mata namja mungil yang ternyata Baekhyun itu hanya menatap sayu. Sedangkan namja berkulit susu itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Ayo ikut aku!" Sehun pun menarik Baekhyun dengan keras, Baekhyun hanya mengikut saja. Ia terlalu lemah untuk bahkan melepaskan pegangan Sehun.

Setelah 5 menit berjalan, mereka pun sampai disebuah ruangan yang berbau obat - obat-an. Ya, itu ruang kesehatan.

"Tidur." Titah Sehun dengan ketus. Ia kemudian berjalan ketempat obat - obat-an disimpan. Ia cukup tau mengenai obat - obat-an karena Appanya adalah seorang dokter.

"Di-dimana Dokter yang biasanya berjaga disini?" Tanya Baekhyun lemah, ia menatap sekelilingnya. Dan itu kosong, tidak ada orang lain disana.

"Ini jam makan siang, mereka juga butuh istirahat."

Sehun menyodorkan obat dan air putih kearah Baekhyun, dan segera diterima namja mungil itu. Walaupun ia sempat ragu.

"Aku tidak tau kau sudah makan atau belum, tapi kurasa obat ini aman walaupun dalam keadaan perut kosong." Ucap Sehun sambil berlalu kearah belakang.

Baekhyun pun meminum obat itu dengan perlahan, kemudian ia kembali berbaring. Keringat dingin mengucur dari dahi dan tubuhnya, sepertinya ia demam.

Sehun kembali dari belakang dengan membawa air dan kain kecil. Kemudian namja tampan itu menempelkan kain itu ke dahi Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menolak, karena ia memang membutuhkan itu untuk menurunkan panasnya.

"Kau sangat lemah, pantas saja kau mudah disakiti." Kata Sehun sambil duduk disamping tempat tidur Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menatap bingung kearah Sehun.

"Kau namja kan? Tapi tenagamu tak lebih kuat dari tenaga wanita tua yang renta."

Baekhyun menutup matanya, untuk saat ini ia sedang malas berdebat.

"Dipergoki oleh sahabat sendiri saat sedang bercinta dengan pacar sahabatmu sendiri apakah membuatmu bahagia?"

Baekhyun meraih tangan Sehun yang berada disampingnya, ia meremas tangan itu dengan pandangan memohon. Ia benar - benar sakit saat ini, ia butuh istirahat.

Tapi Sehun segera menepis kasar tangan itu, seperti tangan itu adalah sesuatu hal yang menjijikkan.

"Kau menjijikkan!" Ucap Sehun sedikit keras.

Baekhyun merasa kini kepala dan perutnya bagai diputar - putar secara bersamaan, itu benar - benar menyakitkan.

"Hoeek—"

Dan Baekhyun pun kembali memuntahkan isi perutnya kelantai, ia menangis menahan sakit hati dan tubuhnya. Ia benar - benar tidak tahan dengan semuanya.

Sehun mulai beranjak dari kursinya, menuju pintu masuk dan keluar. Meninggalkan namja mungil yang masih setia menangis karena rasa sakitnya.

Menyedihkan..

Luhan melipat tangannya didada, pandangannya menatap kearah Baekhyun yang sedang membaca buku. Sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya berpura - pura saja, ia hanya ingin menghindari tatapan tajam milik Luhan.

"Apa julukan yang tepat untuk orang ini? Penusuk dari belakang?" Tanya Luhan pada teman disampingnya, tapi tangannya menunjuk kearah Baekhyun.

"Pelacur mungkin." Ucap teman Luhan itu dengan datar.

"Kyungsoo~ah! Kau benar sekali! Haha" Tawa Luhan sambil merangkul temannya itu. Teman Luhan yang bernama Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sebentar. Matanya sibuk menatap Baekhyun yang masih menunduk.

"Kalau Baekhyun pelacur, lalu kau apa? Penjilat? Lucu sekali" Gumam Chen santai, namun semua dapat mendengar gumamannya itu.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak berbicara padamu." Ucap Luhan kesal.

Chen hanya tertawa, dalam hati sebenarnya ia ingin sekali membunuh orang itu.

"Kalau kau mau mengejek Baekhyun, kau akan langsung berurusan denganku!"

Luhan tertawa mengejek. Matanya menatap kearah Chen meremehkan.

"Jangan sok jadi pahlawan kesiangan! Kau itu cuma si culun kutu buku!"

"Kalau aku culun dan kutu lalu apa masalahmu?" Tanya Chen menantang. Ia bahkan sudah berdiri dihadapan Luhan.

"Tidak ada. Pantas saja Xiumin lebih memilih aku daripada si culun sepertimu! Haha." Luhan kembali tertawa, bersama Kyungsoo tentunya. Sedangkan orang - orang berada disitu seolah tidak peduli, mereka sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing - masing.

Baekhyun? Ternyata ia menelungkupkan wajahnya dimeja, ia menangis.

"Apa yang sekarang kau rasakan, adalah apa yang kurasakan dahulu! Kau merebut Xiumin dariku! Dan kini pacarmu yang menyelingkuhimu dari belakang! Ingat! Karma pasti berjalan! Dan itu sedang menyerangmu, Xi Luhan!"

Luhan terdiam mendengar perkataan Chen, entah mengapa ia merasa sesak didadanya. Namun karena egonya yang tinggi, ia kembali tertawa. Seolah menertawakan perkataan Chen, padahal jauh dilubuk hatinya ia menertawakan kebodohannya.

"Terserah! Yang penting namja murahan itu tak ada artinya di mata Chanyeol. Chanyeol is mine!"

Setelah berujar seperti itu, Luhan dan Kyungsoo pun keluar dari kelas.

Chen mencoba menstabilkan emosinya, kemudian ia pun kembali kearah Baekhyun. Ia memeluk namja itu dari belakang.

"Sudah kukatakan, aku akan melindungimu." Bisiknya.

Baekhyun melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai, wajahnya terlihat pucat pasi. Bagai tanpa nyawa. Matanya menatap lurus kedepan, namun tatapan itu terlihat sangat kosong.

"Baekhyunnie baby!" Panggil seseorang dari dalam sebuah mobil, kepalanya menyembul keluar.

Baekhyun menolehkan kepalanya kearah orang itu, semula ia sedikit terkejut. Namun ia berusaha bersikap santai. Ia bahkan melangkahkan kakinya semakin cepat.

"Oh ayolah! Kau tidak akan bisa kabur!" Ujar orang itu.

Dan benar saja, karena tiba - tiba seseorang mengangkat tubuhnya yang mungil. Orang itu segera membawa Baekhyun ke dalam mobil.

"Lepaskan aku Oh Sehun!" Pekik Baekhyun keras. Sementara namja yang ternyata Sehun itu terlihat tidak terpengaruh, ia bahkan sudah memasukkan tubuh mungil itu ke dalam mobil dengan kasar.

"Kita akan bersenang - senang!" Ucap namja yang menyetir, –Chanyeol.

Baekhyun merasakan tubuhnya seperti mati rasa, Chanyeol sudah menungganginya hingga beberapa ronde. Ia bahkan tidak punya tenaga untuk menolak, atau bahkan untuk berteriak. Ia sudah pasrah. Karena namja yang ia cintai, ternyata tidak mencintainya. Kata - katanya dahulu memang terbukti hanya kebohongan belaka. Apa yang semua Chen katakan benar, seharusnya ia mendengarkan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

Ia sangat menyesal sekarang. Ia merutuki betapa bodohnya dirinya, yang mudah tertipu oleh rayuan buaya seperti Chanyeol.

"Hiks..."

Akhirnya tangisan itu keluar juga, sebelumnya ia hanya menjerit pilu. Mungkin suaranya sudah serak sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Aku malah ketagihan." Ucap Chanyeol yang duduk di sofa hotel berbintang lima itu. Ia hanya memakai celana pendek, badannya ia biarkan terbuka. Sehingga menampilkan tubuh atletisnya yang penuh keringat.

"K-kau.. B-brengsek!" Lirih Baekhyun dengan terisak.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa, ia segera mendekat kearah Baekhyun. Mengecup bibir mungil itu singkat.

"Aku memang brengsek. Kau saja yang bodoh karena tidak menyadari hal itu."

"T-tapi kenapa k-kau lakukan ini padaku?" Tanya Baekhyun sangat lirih, matanya yang indah seperti bulan sabit terlihat menutup. Seolah menekan agar air tidak bersalah itu berhenti mengalir.

"Kenapa? Pertanyaan bodoh! Salahkan saja dirimu yang indah ini. Aku tidak mungkin menyia - nyiakan namja sepertimu. Kau harus jadi milikku sebelum menjadi milik orang lain."

"L-lalu kenapa tidak kau pertahankan saja aku?"

"Karena.. Aku tidak mencintaimu."

Baekhyun menutup wajahnya dengan selimut, ia biarkan tangisannya semakin keras. Ia meraung - raung seperti orang gila. Ya, hatinya memang sudah hancur. Bahkan kalau ada pisau disampingnya, ia tidak akan segan - segan mengiris nadinya didepan namja itu.

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum, ia memakai pakaiannya dengan santai. Seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Padahal namja mungil didepannya terlihat menggenaskan. Secara fisik dan mental.

Chanyeol kemudian melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya keluar dari ruangan itu, disana sudah ada namja berkulit susu yang sedang menatap gelisah.

"Kau kenapa?" Bingung Chanyeol saat melihat temannya itu.

"Dia yang kenapa?" Tanya namja itu balik.

"Sudah gila, mungkin."

"Kau yang gila!"

Namja berkulit susu yang kita kenal sebagai Sehun mulai melangkah masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Satu kata yang terlintas dipikirannya saat melihat keadaan namja mungil itu— menyedihkan.

Ia pun berjalan mendekat, diraihnya selimut tebal itu sehingga wajah namja mungil itu terlihat.

Seketika ia merasakan seluruh persendiannya lemas ketika melihat wajah namja itu, ia tidak tau kenapa. Tapi wajah Baekhyun terlihat sangat— ah, Sehun bahkan tidak dapat mendekskripsikannya.

"Baekhyun, kau—"

"Pergi kau! Sialan! Bajingan! Mati kalian semua!" Teriak Baekhyun sangat keras, ia bahkan menjambaki rambutnya.

Sehun melangkah mundur, bagaimanapun mood Baekhyun sedang tidak baik. Tapi dengan melihat keadaan Baekhyun yang sekarang, Sehun berani jamin namja itu pasti akan memiliki

pikiran yang sempit. Sewaktu - waktu ia mungkin dapat menerjunkan dirinya dari atas hotel ini.

"Tenanglah."

"Kau suruh aku tenang?! Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum aku mati! Kau mati! Kalian semua mati! Hiks!" Teriak Baekhyun terdengar pilu.

Ia kemudian beranjak untuk berdiri, walaupun ia merasakan sakit luar biasa ditubuh bagian bawahnya.

Namun Sehun ternyata lebih sigap darinya, ia lebih dulu menahan tubuh mungil itu agar tidak berdiri. Ia langsung membungkus tubuh Baekhyun dengan selimut.

"Aku tidak mau melihat tubuhmu yang kotor itu." Ucap Sehun tepat di depan wajah Baekhyun.

Baekhyun kembali meraung dengan keras, ia bahkan sempat memukul wajah Sehun.

"Aku memang kotor! Aku kotor karena si BRENGSEK sialan itu! Arggh!" Kini teriakan Baekhyun berubah menjadi jeritan pilu. Ia memegang kepalanya yang tiba - tiba sakit, mungkin efek dari emosinya yang berlebih.

"Tenangkan dirimu! Kau terlihat menyedihkan!"

Baekhyun tidak menjawab, ia bahkan hanya diam sambil menutup matanya. Melihat itu Sehun

pun menghembuskan napas lega. Setidaknya ia melihat Baekhyun sudah sedikit lebih tenang.

"Aku pergi dulu. Sepertinya kau butuh waktu untuk sendiri." Ucap Sehun, kemudian ia berjalan kearah pintu. Sebelum ia benar - benar keluar, ia masih menyempatkan diri untuk melihat kearah Baekhyun. Pandangannya terlihat sendu.

Seorang namja yang mempunyai wajah seperti malaikat terlihat tengah tersenyum kearah temannya, mereka terlihat tengah asik berbincang - bincang.

Teman namja berwajah malaikat itu juga tersenyum kearahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah tau kita akan bertemu disini. Kau sudah sukses Kris~ah." Ucap namja berwajah malaikat itu kepada temannya.

"Kau juga Suho~ah, aku tidak menyangka kau bekerja dengan profesor terkenal tapi gila itu." Ucap teman namja berwajah malaikat itu—Kris.

"Haha, kau jangan seperti itu. Prof. Lee bukan gila, tapi jenius." Bela namja berwajah malaikat—Suho.

"Karena kejeniusannya ia sedikit gila kan?"

Kedua namja tampan itu kembali tertawa.

Sebenarnya mereka teman sejak SMA, tapi mereka berpisah ketika mereka melanjutkan pendidikan mereka dijenjang perguruan tinggi. Suho tetap di Seoul, namun Kris kuliah di Kanada. Sehingga mereka tidak berjumpa selama bertahun - tahun.

Sekarang Kris telah kembali ke Korea, ia bekerja di salah satu perusahaan yang terkenal di Korea. Dan disinilah mereka sekarang, dikafe yang terlihat mewah. Pertemuan yang mengesankan.

"Oh ya, bagaimana dengan si mungil? Apa dia sudah besar? Aku merindukannya." Ucap Kris sembari tersenyum.

"Dia sudah kuliah sekarang, tapi tetap saja mungil. Haha."

"Seperti dirimu Suho~ah? Sepertinya kalian memang keturunan pendek." Ledek Kris.

Suho mengumpat kecil, ia merasa sahabatnya itu tidak berubah. Selalu saja mengejek dirinya.

"Daripada kau keturunan raksasa." Balas Suho tak mau kalah.

"Baiklah – baiklah. Aku sangat merindukannya. Kapan aku bertemu dengannya?" Tanya Kris berharap.

"Aku tidak tinggal bersamanya, kau tau sendiri. Prof. Lee itu sangat keras kepala. Ia memaksa ku untuk tinggal bersamanya. Minggu ini aku akan pulang kerumah, kau bisa ikut kalau kau mau."

Kris tampak berbinar mendengar perkataan Suho terakhir, ia pun mengecup tangan temannya itu dengan spontan.

"Tentu saja aku mau! Terima kasih Suho~ah!"

"Please Kris, aku bukan gadis Kanada. Aku tidak selera dengan ciumanmu!"

 _Tok!_

Kris menepuk kepala Suho pelan, walaupun tidak sopan tapi mereka sudah biasa seperti itu.

"Aish! Awas saja kalau kau suka dengan adikku!" Ketus Suho sambil mengelus kepalanya.

"Sejak awal aku memang sudah menyukai Baekhyun."

Baekhyun memasuki apartemennya dengan tertatih - tatih, ia kehilangan semuanya. Harga dirinya, kehormatannya, semangat hidupnya, semuanya! Ia bahkan merasa hampir gila.

Ia pun memasuki kamarnya, pandangannya menyapu seluruh sudut kamarnya. Ia sedang mencari sesuatu. Ya, sesuatu yang bisa ia minum, lalu sedetik kemudian ia akan mati. Itu yang ia cari. Benar - benar pikiran yang sempit.

Ia kembali keluar dari kamarnya, menuju ke dapur. Dan menemukan berbagai macam jenis pisau disana. Namun ia hanya membutuhkan racun, bukan benda tajam.

Ia pun membuka semua lemari yang berada di dapur, tapi tidak menemukan apapun. Hanya ada botol racun tikus, tapi tidak ada isinya.

Ia melangkah keluar dengan masih tertatih, menjelajah ruang tamu mereka. Dan lagi - lagi ia tidak menemukan apapun disana.

Akhirnya pandangannya tertuju pada kamar hyungnya, Suho. Beruntung karena kamar itu tidak terkunci, jadi ia bebas masuk ke dalam.

Ia pun membuka semua laci yang berada dikamar Suho, tapi ia juga tidak menemukan apapun disana.

"Hiks! Aku harus mati malam ini.. Hiks"

Hampir saja ia putus asa saat itu juga, namun mata sipitnya menangkap benda kecil yang berada diatas meja nakas Suho.

Ia pernah ingat, beberapa bulan yang lalu Suho menunjukkan padanya benda kecil itu dengan bangga. Benda itu memang sangat cantik karena terbuat dari Kristal. Didalam nya ada cairan putih yang juga terlihat bersinar. Saat itu Baekhyun juga sempat dibuat kagum oleh benda itu.

Tapi ia ingat pesan terakhir sebelum Suho pergi kerumah Prof. Lee, Suho mengatakan jangan sampai cairan didalam Kristal itu terminum. Karena cairan itu bisa membuat mati.

Kalau dulu Baekhyun sempat bergidik ngeri mendengar perkataan Suho, tapi kini ia tidak merasa takut sedikit pun. Karena itulah tujuannya saat ini, yaitu **MATI**.

Ia pun membuka botol kecil itu dengan tangan gemetar, ia tidak takut untuk meninggalkan dunia. Tapi ia takut membuat hyungnya kecewa, karena Suho adalah hyung satu - satunya yang ia miliki.

Setelah tutup botol itu terbuka, Baekhyun pun mengarahkan ujung botol kecil itu kemulutnya.

Kesan pertama yang ia rasakan saat pertama kali cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya adalah pahit. Sangat pahit malah, karena Baekhyun terlihat seperti tidak sanggup menahan rasa pahit itu dilidahnya.

Namun dengan gerakan cepat Baekhyun pun memasukkan seluruh cairan itu kemulutnya.

Setelah cairan itu sepenuhnya masuk, tiba - tiba Baekhyun merasakan panas diseluruh tubuhnya. Tulangnya terasa ingin putus, sedangkan lehernya terasa tercekik.

"Uhuk! Argh..!" Baekhyun memegangi lehernya dengan kuat, seolah takut kalau lehernya itu putus saja.

Tapi sayang, karena tangannya juga terasa sangat sakit. Bahkan seluruh tubuhnya, Baekhyun pun terlihat berguling kesana kemari, mungkin karena ia tidak tahan dengan rasa sakit yang menderanya.

"Arggh! Sakit sekali..! Arggh.. Akh—"

Dan itu adalah teriakan terakhir Baekhyun malam ini. Karena kini ia terlihat tak sadarkan diri, dari mulutnya bahkan keluar buih yang cukup banyak. Baekhyun telah berakhir.

 _ **Mungkin~**_

Chanyeol terlihat duduk disamping Luhan, tangannya sibuk mencomot snack yang berada di hadapannya. Pandangannya terfokus pada layar datar yang kita kenal sebagai televisi. Sesekali ia tampak tertawa saat melihat drama yang ia tonton. Luhan pun begitu. Ia juga terlihat fokus melihat kearah televisi.

Sedangkan seorang namja berkulit susu, yang ternyata sedari tadi berada disamping Chanyeol dan Luhan terlihat menatap kosong kearah televisi. Perasaannya tidak enak, apalagi saat membayangkan wajah Baekhyun terakhir kali. Ia takut terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan pada namja itu.

"Perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Sehun, namun Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya mendengar itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan mulut penuh.

"Entahlah, tiba - tiba aku merasa khawatir dengan Baekhyun." Jawab Sehun sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Sebenarnya mulai tadi malam perasaannya tidak enak, namun ia berusaha menutupi itu

"Mungkin kau merindukannya." Ucap Luhan dengan tawa mengejek. Tentu saja Sehun merasa kesal, ia tidak suka dengan cara Luhan menertawakannya.

"Terserah kau saja."

"Kalau kau khawatir padanya temui saja dia langsung." Kata Chanyeol dengan seringai yang tercetak jelas diwajahnya, namun Luhan tidak dapat melihat itu.

"Ck.. Aku akan menemuinya.. Kapan – kapan."

"Bodoh! Temui sekarang saja! Ini kan masih pagi." Kata Chanyeol sambil menjitak kepala Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Baiklah! Aku pergi sekarang!"

Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnnya keluar apartemen Chanyeol, sebelum ia menutup pintu ia mendengar teriakan dari Luhan.

"Kalau pelacur itu menggodamu tampar saja pipinya itu! Dia pasti menangis! Haha."

Sehun pun mengumpat kecil saat mendengar perkataan Luhan itu, entah kenapa kini ia merasa sangat membenci Luhan.

' _Sialan kau!'_

 _ **TBC**_

Jangan lupa review ya~


	3. Chapter 3

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 3**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu I Really Didn't Know versi Baekhyun & Chen ya? Biar berasa XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _Sehun pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnnya keluar apartemen Chanyeol, sebelum ia menutup pintu ia mendengar teriakan dari Luhan._

" _Kalau pelacur itu menggodamu tampar saja pipinya itu! Dia pasti menangis! Haha"_

 _Sehun pun mengumpat kecil saat mendengar perkataan Luhan itu, entah kenapa kini ia merasa sangat membenci Luhan._

' _Sialan kau!'_

 **Chap. 3**

Seorang namja mungil terlihat menggeliatkan tubuhnya tidak nyaman, sepertinya tidurnya terganggu karena cahaya pagi yang menampakkan diri dari sela - sela tirai yang terlihat bergoyang dihembus angin.

Namja mungil itu kemudian berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya. Namun semua terasa sakit, apalagi karena ternyata ia tidur dilantai. Ia pun menguap dengan lebar, tangan kanannya ia taruh kewajah untuk menutup mulutnya.

Namun gerakannya terhenti saat melihat keanehan pada dirinya. Tangannya sangat mungil, selama ini tangannya memang mungil. Tapi tidak semungil ini, apalagi sampai kemeja yang ia pakai tampak sangat kedodoran. Dan jeansnya? Oh my god! Jeans itu bahkan terlepas begitu saja dari tubuhnya.

Apa yang terjadi?

Namja mungil itu kini menjerit sejadi - jadinya. Apalagi saat melihat dirinya dikaca, ia bahkan harus berjinjit untuk melakukan itu.

"TIDAK! KENAPA JADI SEPERTI INI? KENAPA AKU TIDAK MATI SAJA?! TIDAK!"

Sehun melangkahkan kakinya dengan perlahan, jujur saja sebenarnya sangat cemas dengan keadaan Baekhyun. Namun ia berusaha bersikap santai, ia tidak mau ketahuan mengkhawatirkan namja mungil itu. Yah walaupun sebenarnya Luhan dan Chanyeol sudah tau.

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sampai tepat didepan apartemen Baekhyun, namun alisnya tampak bertautan saat melihat anak kecil dengan berpakaian kedodoran berdiri disana.

Ia pun berjalan semakin dekat, dengan hati - hati ia menyentuh pundak namja kecil itu hingga membuat namja yang tidak diketahui siapa itu terkejut.

"Hei, adik kecil. Kenapa kau disini?"

Namja kecil itu tampak sangat terkejut, wajahnya yang sembab kini memucat.

"A-aku."

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Sehun sembari berjongkok dihadapan namja kecil itu.

Namja kecil itu sepertinya sudah bisa menguasai keterkejutannya, ia bahkan kini menatap Sehun dengan tajam.

"Kau tidak perlu tau!"

Berbalik Sehun yang terkejut, ia tidak menyangka namja kecil dan imut yang berada dihadapannya sangat kasar sekali.

"Adik kecil, tidak baik berbicara kasar seperti itu. Ayo katakan dimana rumahmu?

Hyung akan mengantarkanmu pulang."

Namja kecil itu mendelik tajam kearah Sehun, ia kemudian tertawa mengejek.

"Tidak perlu! Tidak usah sok baik!"

Sehun mengusap wajahnya kasar, sedikit frustasi karena mengajak anak kecil itu berbicara.

"Hyung serius. Ayolah! Siapa namamu? Kau tinggal dimana?" Tanya Sehun dengan wajah datarnya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau menjawab, terpaksa hyung akan membawamu kekantor polisi." Lanjutnya.

Namja kecil itu tampak ketakutan, walaupun ia memperlihatkan wajah marah yang sangat jelas.

"Namaku Baek-Baekkie! Aku tidak punya rumah!" Jawab namja kecil itu ketus.

Sehun tersenyum sambil mengacak surai namja kecil itu. Ia bersyukur namja kecil itu menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jadi Baekkie, apa kau adik Baekhyun? Wajah kalian sangat mirip."

Namja kecil itu terbatuk kecil, ia tidak menyangka namja berkulit putih itu mengatakan hal demikian. Apa terlalu kelihatan?

"Baekhyun sudah mati!" Pekik Baekkie dengan suara mungilnya.

Sehun menatap bingung, bagaimana mungkin namja kecil ini mengatakan Baekhyun sudah mati? Apa benar Baekkie adik Baekhyun?

"Jadi Baekhyun hyungmu?" Tanya Sehun lagi.

"Tidak! Tapi ia mengatakan padaku bahwa ia sudah mati. Aku melihatnya disini." Baekkie menunjuk sudut pintu yang berada dibelakangnya, tentu saja hal itu membuat Sehun merinding. Jadi benar Baekhyun bunuh diri? Entah kenapa ia merasa hatinya hancur berkeping - keping.

Ia pun beranjak untuk memencet bel, namun tidak ada respon sama sekali. Sehun kembali mengusap wajahnya kasar, ia merasa bersalah karena datang terlambat. Seharusnya tadi malam saja ia datang kesini.

"Sudah terlambat, tubuhnya sudah hanyut dibawa ombak." Ucap Baekkie sambil tertawa mengejek. Sehun langsung memeluk tubuh kecil itu, Baekkie pun merasakan bahunya basah oleh air mata. Kenapa Sehun menangis?

"Ikut hyung ya?"

Sehun menggenggam tangan namja kecil itu erat, mereka sedang memasuki sebuah apartemen yang cukup membuat Baekkie mendadak semakin emosi. Kalau saja tangan mungilnya tidak ditahan oleh Sehun, sudah pasti sekarang ia berteriak memaki pemilik apartemen itu.

"Kau sudah kembali? Cepat sekali?" Tanya sebuah suara yang amat sangat Baekkie kenal, ia pun mendengus kesal mendengar suara lembut yang baginya terdengar seperti suara iblis itu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Jawab Sehun cuek, ia semakin mengeratkan genggamannya pada tangan Baekkie.

"Itu siapa Sehun~ah?" Kini suara Bass yang bertanya, suara yang ingin sekali Baekkie lenyapkan dari dunia.

"Aku tidak tau. Aku menemukannya didepan apartemen Baekhyun."

Namja bersuara bass itu mengangguk, kemudian ia berjongkok didepan Baekkie.

"Ah, manisnya. Siapa namamu sayang?"

Baekkie terlihat menahan emosinya, membuat wajah mungilnya memerah. Melihat itu tentu saja membuat namja bersuara bass yang ternyata adalah Chanyeol terlihat gemas. Ia mengecup pipi Baekkie dengan lembut.

"Sialan kau! Akan ku bunuh kau kalau sekali lagi menciumku!" Pekik Baekkie keras, tapi itu terdengar imut sekali.

"Omo~ Kau kasar sekali sayang. Siapa yang mengajarimu berbicara seperti itu, hm?"

"Itu karena kau brengsek!"

Luhan tertawa dengan keras mendengar kekasihnya itu dimaki dengan sebegitu kejinya oleh anak seorang anak kecil. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Park Chanyeol terdiam karena perkataan anak kecil itu.

Chanyeol pun melemparkan death glare nya kearah Luhan, membuat kekasihnya itu ikut bungkam.

Sementara Sehun hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia tidak tertarik sama sekali. Pikirannya masih tertuju pada Baekhyun.

"Berapa usiamu sayang? 6 tahun, atau 7 tahun? Apa kau sudah bersekolah?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan senyum tampannya, berharap namja kecil yang sangat kasar itu akan luluh.

"Akan ku jawab kalau kau mati!"

Sekali lagi Luhan tertawa terbahak - bahak. Ia bahkan sudah berguling - guling lantai.

"Tidak usah tertawa seperti itu, bitch! Kau juga akan menderita." Chanyeol dan Luhan ternganga mendengar perkataan anak kecil itu, oh ayolah perkataannya itu sangat terlalu dewasa untuk anak sekecil dirinya.

"Kau sangat unik, hyung menyukaimu." Kagum Chanyeol sambil menatap Baekkie berbinar. Ia tidak menyangka ada anak se-unik Baekkie.

Sementara Luhan menatap Baekkie dengan pandangan tidak suka, ia benci dengan perkataan yang ditujukan padanya tadi. Itu terdengar sangat kasar.

"Chanyeol, Baekkie tinggal disini saja ya?" Tanya Sehun tanpa gairah. Pandangannya hanya lurus menatap televisi.

"Baekkie? Siapa?" Chanyeol balik bertanya.

"Anak itu."

"Ah!"

Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia berbisik ketelinga Baekkie.

"Baekkie sayang, kau sangat mirip dengan seseorang. Hyung jadi merindukannya. Apa kau mau menggantikannya?"

"Aku mau mengganti kepalamu dengan kepala katak."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar ucapan namja kecil itu, ia pun mengecup kilat bibir namja yang sepantasnya harus ia anggap adik.

"Panggil hyung sayang ya?"

"Tunggu kiamat!"

Baekkie tampak duduk disalah satu kursi dimeja makan apartemen Chanyeol, ia sibuk memperhatikan gambar stroberi yang berada didepan bajunya. Oh ayolah, ia bukan

anak kampungan yang tidak pernah melihat gambar stroberi. Ia hanya berlagak layaknya anak kecil yang ingin tahu dengan semuanya. Walaupun ia suka stroberi, tapi ia sedikit kesal dengan baju - baju pilihan Chanyeol yang dibelikan untuknya. Semua bajunya bahkan bergambar tokoh kartun dan buah, yang lebih parahnya dalamannya pun bergambar pororo. Bukankah itu sangat norak dan kampungan?

"Baekkie sayang, apa kau lapar?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mengusap kepala Baekkie dengan sayang. Baekkie menganggukkan kepalanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya, kakinya yang gantung sengaja ia goyang - goyangkan.

"Luhan ahjussi tidak memberiku makan tadi pagi." Lirih Baekkie dengan wajah seperti hendak menangis.

Luhan yang sibuk memotong wortel pun terkejut bukan main, pasalnya tadi pagi ia sudah memberi makan yang banyak. Bahkan ia berkali - kali dikerjai anak itu.

"Anak ini! Kau jangan berbohong Baekkie!" Teriak Luhan keras. Baekkie tampak terkejut, ia pun mengusap - usap matanya pura - pura menangis.

Bibirnya ia lengkungkan semakin kebawah.

"Hiks.."

"Yak! Xi Luhan! Jaga bicaramu! Kau tidak pantas berteriak pada Baekkie!" Ucap Chanyeol keras, ia terlihat sangat emosi. Ia pun memeluk namja kecil nan imut itu dengan lembut.

"Sudah sepantasnya! Ia berbohong Chanyeol!"

"Kau yang berbohong! Baekkie anak yang jujur!"

"Dia berbohong!"

"Diam!" Chanyeol mendorong Luhan dengan keras, membuat namja itu tersungkur kebelakang.

"Chanyeol kau tega sekali!" Lirih Luhan pelan, ia menatap Chanyeol memelas.

Chanyeol hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia tidak suka dengan tatapan memelas namja itu. Ia sama sekali terpengaruh.

"Jangan menangis Baekkie sayang, kita makan diluar saja ya? Hyung belikan ice crem bagaimana?" Bujuk Chanyeol sambil menangkup wajah imut Baekkie. Baekkie pun mengangguk antusias.

"Lagipula masakan Luhan ahjussi tidak enak!"

Luhan pun membulatkan matanya, anak kecil itu suka sekali membalikkan fakta rupanya.

"Ya, makanan diluar jauh lebih enak!" Setelah mengatakan itu, Chanyeol pun

menggendong Baekkie dari depan.

Kemudian ketika Chanyeol berbalik, maka Baekkie pun menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Luhan. Lalu dengan pandangan seduktif ia mengecup pipi Chanyeol.

Tentu saja hal itu membuat Luhan panas, namun sebaliknya untuk Chanyeol. Ia malah merasa senang sekali dicium anak kecil yang biasanya judes itu. Entah kenapa ia merasakan jantungnya berdebar - debar. Sempat terpikir olehnya bahwa ternyata ia adalah seorang pedofil.

"Baekkie sayang, ice cream nya sudah ya? Nanti kau sakit." Ucap Chanyeol dengan lembut, berharap namja imut itu segera menghentikan kegiatannya yang sedari tadi menghisap ice cream berukuran jumbo.

"Aku tidak akan sakit." Ucap Baekkie ketus, sikapnya berubah kembali. Kadang ia bertingkah seperti anak - anak, kadang bersikap layaknya orang dewasa.

Chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, sungguh ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus tunduk pada anak kecil itu. Mungkin saja karena ia terlanjur menyukai anak kecil itu, ah Chanyeol benar – benar pedofil.

"Lihat wajahmu kotor begini, hyung jilat saja ya?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil tersenyum mesum. Baekkie hanya memutar bola matanya malas, tidak menyangka ternyata kemesuman namja tampan itu berlaku juga pada anak - anak.

"Kalau kau berani menjilat, akan ku gigit lidahmu itu!" Ketus Baekkie, ia menunjukkan wajah seram nya yang malah terkesan imut.

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia pun mengambil tissue dan langsung mengelap wajah Baekkie yang belepotan ice cream itu.

"Baekkie sayang, hyung sangat menyayangimu." Kata Chanyeol dengan pandangan sendu, entah kenapa ia merasakan hal itu. Padahal ia baru beberapa hari bersama Baekkie. Baekkie mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, wajahnya memerah. Walaupun ia membenci namja ini, tapi tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa ia masih mencintai namja yang membuatnya hampir mati itu.

"Apa kau malu sayang?" Goda Chanyeol, ia mendekatkan wajahnya kewajah Baekkie. Tentu saja wajah Baekkie semakin memerah.

"Siapa yang malu? Dasar kau ahjussi mesum!" Ucap Baekkie dengan kesal. Ia kembali menghisap ice cream nya.

 _Cup~_

Baekkie membelalakkan matanya kaget saat benda kenyal mendarat dibibir mungilnya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol senekat itu menciumnya didepan umum.

Baekkie pun mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan kuat, sehingga ciuman mereka terlepas begitu saja.

"Manis." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum.

"Kyaa! Kau ahjussi mesum!" Teriak Baekkie sambil menangis, tentu saja semua orang yang berada dikafe itu menatap aneh kearah mereka.

"Cup.. Cup.. Baekkie sayang jangan menangis." Chanyeol panik setengah mati, apalagi saat melihat tatapan orang – orang yang seolah mengatakan ia memang ahjussi mesum.

Chanyeol pun bergegas menggendong Baekkie keluar kafe itu. Ia tidak mau semakin malu kalau ia berada disana.

"Sayang, kalau kau tidak berhenti menangis hyung akan menciummu kembali." Ancam Chanyeol ketika mereka sudah berada didalam mobil.

Baekkie semakin menguatkan tangisannya, namun tampak sebuah smirk muncul dibibir mungilnya.

"Baiklah, hyung akan menciummu."

 _Chu~_

Kembali kedua bibir itu menyatu, membuat hati keduanya berdetak tak menentu. Namun..

"Akh! Sakit sekali Baekkie! Akh!" Ringis Chanyeol kesakitan, ia memegangi bibirnya yang tampak sedikit berdarah. Baekkie menggigit bibirnya dengan kuat, tentu saja itu benar - benar menyakitkan.

"Aku mau tidur, jangan ganggu." Ucap Baekkie cuek, ia kemudian tidur dikursi mobil dengan damai. Sebuah senyum kemenangan terpatri dibibirnya.

Diruang tamu tampak Chanyeol sedang duduk memangku Baekkie, sedangkan Sehun duduk disebelah mereka.

Chanyeol terlihat memeluk Baekkie dengan erat, seolah Baekkie adalah miliknya dan tak mau orang lain menyentuhnya.

"Sepertinya kau sayang sekali dengan Baekkie." Kata Sehun dengan datar, namun ia melirik kearah Baekkie yang sedang menatapnya.

"Ne, aku sudah menganggap ia sebagai— Kekasihku."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya itu punya kelainan selain gay tentunya.

"Dimana - mana, orang menganggap anak kecil sebagai adiknya, keponakannya, atau bahkan anaknya, bukan sebagai kekasih! Kau gila!"

"Katakan saja aku pedofil, aku tidak peduli. Karena faktanya aku memang seorang pedofil. Mungkin." Chanyeol tertawa kaku. Ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia mengalami perasaan itu.

Sehun hanya menggeleng - gelengkan kepalanya, tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan orang orang stress seperti Chanyeol.

"Apa kau tidak pernah memikirkan Baekhyun?" Tanya Sehun mengubah topik pembicaraan.

Baekkie yang berada dipangkuan Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berdetak melebihi batas normal, ia takut ketika mereka membicarakan dirinya.

"Umm. Kadang - kadang, aku merindukan saat aku menyentuhnya. Kapan lagi itu bisa terjadi ya?"

"Itu tidak akan mungkin bisa terjadi. Karena Baekhyun sudah pergi untuk selama – lamanya." Lirih Sehun dengan suara parau, ia seperti menahan tangisnya.

Dapat Baekkie rasakan dada Chanyeol tiba - tiba berdegup lebih kencang, napas namja tampan itu juga terdengar tidak beraturan.

"Da-dari mana kau tau?" Tanya Chanyeol menatap Sehun tidak percaya.

"Aku kesana kemarin, dan memang ia tidak ada disana lagi. Polisi sedang mencarinya."

Baekkie mengeratkan pelukannya ke dada bidang Chanyeol, ia juga ingin

menangis. Bagaimana kalau hyungnya tau tentang hal itu? Pasti hyungnya akan merasa sangat terpukul.

"Sulit sebenarnya, tapi mungkin itu jalan terbaik untuknya."

Sehun menaikkan alisnya saat mendengar perkataan Chanyeol tersebut, ingin rasanya ia meninju wajah tanpa rasa bersalah itu.

"Sialan! Itu semua karena mu! Kau yang membuat Baekhyun menderita! Apa rasa bersalah tidak menghantuimu?!" Teriak Sehun keras. Baekkie menatap kearah Sehun tidak percaya. Jadi namja ini peduli padanya?

"Aku manusia, tentu saja aku merasa bersalah. Tapi, semua sudah terjadi. Satu - satunya hal untuk menebus dosaku adalah dengan menjaga Baekkie. Kurasa Baekkie adalah reinkarnasi dari Baekhyun."

Baekkie membulatkan matanya kaget, tidak menyangka namja ini berpikiran seperti itu. Ia benar - benar tidak menyangka.

"Bicara apa kau? Baekkie ya Baekkie! Baekhyun ya Baekhyun! Jangan kau samakan mereka! Mereka tidak ada sangkut pautnya!" Teriak Sehun semakin kuat.

"Jadi maksudmu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku juga harus mati bersama Baekhyun begitu?!" Teriakan Chanyeol tak kalah keras, membuat Baekkie harus menutup telinganya.

Sehun hendak membalas perkataan Chanyeol, namun belum sempat ia keluarkan, suara tangisan seseorang membuat mereka terdiam.

"Hiks.. Baekkie takut.. Hiks." Tangis Baekkie dengan bibir bergetar, air mata sudah meleleh dipipi lembutnya.

 _Greb!_

Tiba - tiba Sehun mengangkat Baekkie dengan enteng, ia kemudian membawa Baekkie kearah pintu depan sebelum Chanyeol sadar dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

"Yak! Berhenti! Sialan! Mau kau bawa kemana dia, hah?" Teriak Chanyeol sambil mencekal tangan Sehun yang hendak membuka pintu.

"Dari awal Baekkie memang milikku! Dan ia akan menjadi milikku! Terima kasih karena sudah menjaganya."

 _Ctar!_

Bagai tersambar petir saat Chanyeol mendengar perkataan Sehun tersebut, ia tidak mau kehilangan Baekkie-nya.

"Sialan kau Oh Sehun! Kau sudah memberikannya padaku! Jangan pernah memintanya kembali!" Chanyeol segera menarik paksa Baekkie dari gendongan Sehun, ia kemudian memeluk namja imut itu dengan erat.

"Lepaskan dia Park Chanyeol! Kau punya Luhan! Sedangkan aku apa? Aku tidak punya siapa - siapa! Aku.. Aku.. Baekhyun-ku sudah pergi! Dan dia menitipkan Baekkie untukku!"

Chanyeol tertawa mengejek, apa - apaan itu? Kenapa ia ikut - ikutan mengatakan hal yang sebelumnya Chanyeol katakan?

"Jangan bercanda! Luhan itu tidak ada artinya bagiku! Dia tak lebih hanya pembantu disini! Jadi kau boleh mengambilnya, dan ingat Baekkie itu MILIKKU!"

"Chanyeol!" Pekik Luhan yang ternyata mendengar semua itu. Sedari tadi ternyata ia sedang berada didapur. Ia pun luluh kelantai, hatinya benar - benar sakit mendengar kenyataan yang sangat menyakitkan itu.

"Katakan itu bohong Chanyeol!" Teriak Luhan keras, air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras.

"Tidak! Itu benar! Jadi kau harus tau itu!" Ucap Chanyeol tak kalah keras, sudah seharusnya ia jujur.

"Tidaaaaak! Kau bohong Chanyeol!" Luhan menjambak rambutnya dengan keras, dadanya ia pukul - pukul karena tidak kuat menahan sakit.

"Kau bajingan! Sialaaan!"

Baekkie hanya menyeringai tipis diatas bahu Chanyeol, begitulah yang ia rasakan dahulu. Malah ia bahkan lebih sakit.

 _'Sekarang giliranmu yang merasakan sakit, sahabatku.'_ Batin Baekkie sambil tertawa mengejek.

"Kita putus!"

"Tidak Chanyeol! Tidak!"

Suho tampak menangis sambil menciumi kemeja yang terlihat sudah sangat kusut, disampingnya duduk seorang namja tampan sambil mengelus pundaknya agar namja berwajah malaikat itu bisa tabah.

"Aku tidak tau kenapa dia bisa berpikiran pendek seperti itu, aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi selama ini padanya. Aku bukan hyung yang baik." Tangis Suho sambil semakin membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam kemeja itu.

"Sudahlah, kau harus sabar. Mungkin ini sudah takdir Baekhyun." Ucap namja tampan teman Suho itu, ia adalah Kris.

"Tidak Kris, aku belum ikhlas ia pergi begitu cepat. Ini juga salahku! Kenapa aku sampai meletakkan barang sialan ini di sembarang tempat."

Kris hanya diam, tidak tau harus menjawab apa. Mungkin kalau ia berada diposisi Suho ia juga pasti akan sangat histeris. Apalagi Baekhyun adalah adik Suho satu - satunya. Jujur saja sebenarnya ia juga merasakan sesak didadanya, ia menyukai Baekhyun sejak pertama kali ia melihat namja mungil itu. Namun ia tidak berani mengungkapkannya karena waktu itu Baekhyun masih terlalu kecil. Kini Baekhyun sudah dewasa, namun sayang ia malah pergi terlalu cepat.

"Suho~ah." Panggil Kris sambil mengerutkan dahinya, tiba - tiba ia merasakan suatu kejanggalan.

"Baekhyun meninggal karena meminum racun itu kan? Tapi kemana jasadnya? Ia tidak mungkin pergi keluar setelah meminum racun itu, apalagi ada bekas buih disini. Aku merasa sangat janggal."

Suho tampak melebarkan matanya, ia juga berpikiran yang sama.

"Kau benar! Tapi.. Ah! Aku sangat bingung!"

Suho pun mengacak - acak rambutnya frustasi. Ia tidak dapat berpikir dengan jernih.

"Apa kau yakin cairan itu adalah racun?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap Suho intens.

Suho segera mengangkat bahunya, ia sama sekali tidak tahu.

"Tanyakan saja pada penciptanya, Profesor gila itu!"

Suho lalu segera meraih handphone nya, kemudian ia menempelkan benda pipih itu ditelinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, Profesor Lee."

"..."

"Ya, aku ingin bertanya. Mm.. Cairan yang profesor berikan beberapa bulan lalu padaku, apakah itu racun?"

"..." Suho tampak mendengarkan perkataan disebrang sana dengan serius, namun tiba - tiba matanya yang sipit kini melebar. Bibirnya juga terbuka dengan lebar, seolah - olah perkataan dari seberang sana begitu mengejutkannya.

"Ja-jadi seperti itu?"

"..."

"Adikku meminumnya profesor. Dan sekarang aku tidak tau ia berada dimana."

"..."

"A-apa?! Aku tidak mau tau, profesor harus mencari penawarnya!"

 _Klik!_

Suho langsung mematikan teleponnya, antara senang dan sedih itulah yang ia rasakan sekarang. Senang karena adiknya ternyata tidak mati, tapi sedih karena penawar cairan itu ternyata tidak ada.

"Apa yang Profesor gila itu katakan Suho~ah?" Tanya Kris yang terlihat sangat penasaran. Suho menatap Kris sendu, kemudian ia memeluk sahabatnya itu erat.

"A-apa?!" Ucap Kris setengah berteriak setelah Suho menceritakan percakapannya dengan Profesor tadi.

Kris pun mengusap wajahnya kasar jujur saja ia sama sekali tidak percaya dengan hal seperti itu. Tapi mau tak mau ia harus percaya, bagaimana pun ini menyangkut Baekhyun-nya.

"Kita harus menemukan Baekhyun, dan juga penawar racun itu." Kata Kris sambil mengusap punggung Suho. Namja berwajah malaikat itu pun mengangguk ragu.

"Pagi Baekkie sayang" Sapa Chanyeol ceria. Ia duduk disamping tempat dimana Baekkie masih tertidur. Namja imut itu pun menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan gerakan lucu, sampai - sampai membuat Chanyeol harus menelan ludah. Oh ayolah Park Chanyeol! Kenapa kepada anak bau kencur itu pun kau harus bernafsu? Benar - benar tidak normal!

"Kau menganggu!" Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara serak, namun dipendengaran Chanyeol itu terdengar sangat imut.

"Maaf, hyung hanya tidak mau Baekkie sayang terlambat sarapan. Kajja mandi dulu, setelah itu kita sarapan."

Chanyeol segera mengangkat tubuh mungil itu dengan enteng. Ia pun membawa Baekkie kekamar mandi.

"Kau tidak kuliah?" Tanya Baekkie sambil mencuci wajahnya. Chanyeol menggeleng pelan, kemudian memberikan sikat gigi mungil kearah Baekkie.

"Hyung malas, hyung masih ingin berlama - lama dengan Baekkie sayang."

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya malas. Ia pun memasukkan sikat gigi beserta pasta rasa stroberi ke dalam mulutnya. Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika Chanyeol menahan gerakannya.

"Biar hyung saja yang menggosok."

Baekkie hanya diam, ia sedikit senang karena sukses membuat namja tampan itu layaknya pembantu.

Setelah selesai menyikat gigi Baekkie, Chanyeol pun menangkup wajah mungil itu.

"Bagaimana? Apa napasnya sudah segar?"

Baekkie mengangguk, kemudian ia membuka mulutnya.

"Haaaahh!"

"Wangi sekali."

Chanyeol menaikkan Baekkie keatas kursi ruang makan mereka, kemudian ia menaruh piring dan sendok ke depan Baekkie.

"Pembantu! Apa sudah selesai? Baekkie sayang sudah lapar!" Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap sinis kearah namja yang ia katakan pembantu itu. Namja itu pun segera berbalik dengan masakan ditangannya, matanya sembab dan tubuhnya terlihat sangat lemah.

"Ini nasi goreng kimchi kesukaanmu." Kata namja itu yang ternyata adalah Luhan.

"Ya, baiklah! Tapi setelah ini pergi sana, jangan sampai merusak mood kami!" Ucap Chanyeol tak berperasaan. Luhan pun berpura - pura membelakangi mereka, padahal air matanya sudah mengalir dengan deras. Luhan mungkin adalah namja licik yang bodoh, buktinya demi tidak ingin berpisah dengan Chanyeol ia sampai rela menjadi pembantu seperti ini.

Benar - benar bodoh bukan?

Luhan pun memotong - motong wortel dengan keras, ia sangat emosi karena anak kecil itu berani merebut kebahagiaannya. Ia tidak terima, ia ingin membalas.

"Hyung, nasi gorengnya tidak enak! Asin!" Ucap Baekkie sambil menjulurkan lidahnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat hal yang menurutnya lucu itu. Kemudian ia pun mengelus surai Baekkie dengan sayang.

"Maaf ya, pembantu hyung memang sangat bodoh soal memasak. Tapi kalau mengepel lantai ia sangat pintar."

"Huu.. Dasar ahjussi jelek! Ahjussi memang pantas mengepel lantai." Baekkie dan Chanyeol

tertawa bersamaan. Membuat hati Luhan memanas, ia meremukkan kesepuluh jarinya. Kalau saja ia tidak bisa menahan emosinya, mungkin saja kepala kedua namja itu sudah melayang.

"Baekkie jangan terlalu kasar seperti itu! Apa kau mau hyung menjewermu?" Kata Luhan dengan lembut, namun tampak wajahnya sangat memerah menahan emosi.

"Hiks! Ahjussi jelek ini sangat jahat!" Pekik Baekkie tiba - tiba. Ia mengucek - ucek matanya dengan keras.

"Yak! Pembantu sialan! Kau membuatnya menangis! Awas kau!"

Chanyeol pun langsung membawa Baekkie dari tempat itu, menyisakan Luhan yang tidak dapat mengontrol emosinya.

"Brengsek!"

Baekkie terlihat duduk diatas sebuah kursi menghadap kearah kaca yang menurutnya sangat besar, ia meneliti setiap senti dari wajahnya. Tidak ada yang berubah dari wajahnya, hanya saja semuanya terlihat lebih kecil.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mati, dan kenapa malah tubuhnya yang mengecil? Ia benar - benar tidak habis pikir. Apakah ia akan selama - lamanya mengecil? Tidak! Ia tidak

mau kalau itu sampai terjadi. Ia takut. Padahal ia ingin sekali mati. Tapi kalau seperti ini terus ia berniat akan terus membalas Luhan maupun Chanyeol. Ya, ia sedang membalas keduanya.

 _Clek!_

Baekkie menatap kehadiran seseorang itu dari kaca, namja tampan yang seperti tiang listrik lah yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Namja itu pun sedikit menggeser kursi Baekkie, kemudian ia berjongkok dihadapannya.

"Sedang melihat apa hm? Sedang melihat wajah imutmu?" Tanya namja itu sambil mengecup bibir Baekkie. Baekkie hanya memutar bola matanya malas, mulai sekarang ia harus terbiasa dengan kecupan - kecupan dari namja tampan ini—Chanyeol.

"Pergi sana! Aku mau tidur!" Ucap Baekkie sambil mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan mungilnya. Chanyeol hanya tertawa, kemudian ia mengecup jari - jari mungil itu.

"Tidurnya dikamar hyung saja, karena kamar Baekkie sayang akan ditempati oleh sepupu hyung. Ayo!"

Chanyeol segera menggendong tubuh kecil Baekkie.

"Siapa?" Tanya Baekkie bingung.

"Kau akan tau nanti sayang, tapi dia adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Jangan sampai mau dekat dengannya ya?"

Baekkie hanya menggangguk malas. Sama sekali tidak tertarik. Justru malah sebenarnya Chanyeol lah yang lebih menyebalkan.

"Ck.. Menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa kau harus tinggal disini sih!" Ucap Chanyeol kesal ketika membuka pintu apartemennya. Seorang namja yang tak kalah tampan dan tinggi dari Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Ia membawa masuk kopernya yang terlihat sangat besar itu.

"Kau ini! Apa kau tidak sadar waktu kau di Junior High School juga menumpang diapartemenku? Dasar!" Balas namja tampan itu tidak terima.

"Oh, jadi kau ingin aku balas budi begitu?"

"Ya tentu saja! Lagi pula kantorku tidak jauh dari sini. Dan aku ingin menenangkan diri disini, jadi kau jangan cari masalah denganku!"

"Baiklah tiang listrik!"

"Dasar kau tiang bendera!"

Baekkie yang duduk didepan televisi itu pun memutar bola matanya malas, ia mendengar perdebatan dua sepupu itu. Tapi ia tidak mau menoleh sedikitpun, menurutnya sangat tidak penting melihat manusia konyol seperti mereka.

"Eh? Siapa anak kecil itu? Anakmu?" Tanya sepupu Chanyeol sambil menatap curiga.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal. Dia masih sangat muda, tidak mungkin sudah punya anak! Sepupunya benar - benar bodoh.

"Dia pacarku! Awas saja kalau kau berani mendekatinya!"

Sepupu Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, rahangnya pun terbuka lebar tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol yang dulunya sangat playboy kini tertarik pada anak kecil. Apa otaknya sudah error?

"Apa kau gila?"

"Diam kau! Sini biar kukenalkan padanya!" Chanyeol pun menarik lengan sepupunya itu kearah Baekkie, dan ketika mereka ditelah berada dihadapan namja kecil itu, Chanyeol pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya.

"Baekkie sayang! Ini sepupu hyung, namanya Kris!"

"K-Kris—?"

 **TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 4**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Bacanya sambil dengerin lagu I Really Didn't Know versi Baekhyun & Chen ya? Biar berasa XD**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _"Dia pacarku! Awas saja kalau kau berani mendekatinya!"_

 _Sepupu Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, tak percaya bahwa Chanyeol yang dulunya sangat playboy kini tertarik pada anak kecil. Apa otaknya sudah error?_

 _"Apa kau gila?"_

 _"Diam kau! Sini biar kukenalkan padanya!" Chanyeol pun menarik lengan sepupunya itu kearah Baekkie, dan ketika mereka ditelah berada dihadapan namja kecil itu, Chanyeol pun memberikan senyum terbaiknya._

 _"Baekkie sayang! Ini sepupu hyung, namanya Kris!"_

 _"K-Kris—?"_

 **Chap. 4**

Kris membulatkan matanya saat melihat namja imut dihadapannya. Ia benar – benar terkejut saat melihat wajah namja imut itu.

"Baek-Baekkie?"

Baekkie juga tak kalah terkejutnya, ia masih ingat dengan sosok sempurna yang berada dihadapannya itu.

Walaupun waktu itu ia masih kecil, namun ia masih ingat dengan namja yang sempat ia kagumi itu.

"Apa kalian saling mengenal?" Bingung Chanyeol saat melihat dua orang yang saling terkejut dihadapannya.

Baekkie langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, ia takut Kris akan mengenalinya. Ia tidak mau kalau itu sampai terjadi.

"Tentu saja tidak! Baekkie hanya terkejut melihat hyung yang tampan ini!" Seru Baekkie dengan gaya yang kekanakan. Ia tersenyum lebar hingga mata sabitnya ikut menyipit.

Tentu saja melihat itu membuat kedua namja tiang listrik itu terpana, mereka merasakan detak jantung mereka yang berdetak jauh lebih cepat.

Apakah kini Kris juga ikut menjadi pedofil? Ah, Kris langsung menepis pikiran konyol nya. Ia tidak mungkin menyukai anak kecil, itu pasti karena ia melihat sosok orang lain pada wajah anak itu.

"Yak! Yang paling tampan itu hyung Baekkie sayang. Namja tiang listrik ini hanya setengah tampan." Ucap Chanyeol tidak terima, ia segera menggendong Baekkie dengan posesif.

"Terserah kau saja!" Ujar Kris malas.

"Baekkie tidak bohong. Kris hyung sangat tampan!"

Chanyeol merasakan sesak didadanya, segera ia cium bibir mungil yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Jangan katakan seperti itu! Hyung bisa mati cemburu!" Kata Chanyeol dengan sedikit keras, baru kali itu ia berkata dengan keras pada Baekkie.

Baekkie yang terperanjat kaget pun menangis.

"Hikss! Hyung jahat!"

"Ah! Maaf Baekkie sayang.. Cup.. Cup.. Jangan menangis lagi."

Kris hanya memutar bola matanya malas, ia pun segera berjalan kearah kamar yang akan ia tempati. Namun ia sempat tersenyum sebentar ketika menginget Baekkie mengatakan ia tampan, tapi senyumnya segera pudar ketika mengingat Chanyeol mencium bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. _'Chanyeol gila!'_ —Batinnya.

' _Mati cemburu ya? Hmm.'_ Batin Baekkie disela – sela tangisannya, ia pun menyeringai.

 **-oOo-**

"Pembantu, lama sekali kau memasak? Kau tidak tau kami sudah kelaparan?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedikit emosi.

Kris yang baru muncul pun mengerutkan keningnya.

Pembantu? Sepupunya itu punya pembantu? Ckck.. Pemalas sekali.

"Maaf, aku baru datang Chanyeol~ah."

"Aku tidak mau tau! Kalau kau mau tetap menjadi pembantuku, kau harus tepat waktu dan bekerja dengan baik." Ucap Chanyeol sambil menatap tajam namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya itu. Sekali tidak berperikemanusiaan.

Namja cantik itupun menunduk, ia segera mempercepat gerakannya.

"Hei! Chanyeol! Dia siapa?" Tanya Kris sembari mengambil air putih dari kulkas. Ia langsung meneguk air itu.

"Dia pembantuku!" Jawab Chanyeol dengan acuh.

"Pembantu secantik dia?"

Kris mengerutkan keningnya, tidak percaya namja cantik yang berada dihadapannya adalah seorang pembantu.

"Kau tertarik? Untukmu saja!"

"Chanyeol!" Pekik namja cantik itu dengan raut wajah yang memerah menahan emosi.

"Kenapa Xi Luhan? Kau tidak tertarik dengan sepupuku?"

Luhan mengepalkan tangannya kuat, kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah namja tampan yang baru pertama kali ia lihat itu.

"Luhan ahjussi itu pacarnya Chanyeol hyung!" Seru namja kecil sambil melompat – lompat dengan riang. Ia segera berlari memeluk Kris.

"Yak! Baekkie! Dia bukan pacar hyung, pacar hyung itu ya Baekkie! Dan.. Apa – apaan? Kenapa Baekkie memeluk namja ini?" Ucap Chanyeol dengan emosi, ia segera melepaskan pelukan Baekkie.

"Baekkie hanya mau berpacaran dengan Kris hyung! Bukan Chanyeol hyung yang mesum!" Pekik Baekkie dengan keras, bahkan napasnya tampak putus – putus ketika selesai mengatakan itu.

"Tidak! Baekkie kau—!"

"Diam!" Teriak Kris dengan geram karena sifat kekanakan sepupunya itu. Ia pun segera menatap Chanyeol tajam.

"Apa kau gila? Dia hanya anak kecil! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Kau bisa merusak kejiwaannya!"

"Dia memang anak kecil, tapi aku mencintainya. Dan aku tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun! Baekkie hanya milikku!"

Kris pun menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak menyangka sepupunya sudah segila itu. Ia kemudian berbalik keluar dapur, sebelumnya ia sempat mengacak kecil rambut Baekkie.

"Dengar Baekkie. Jangan buat hyung sampai mati karena cemburu. Mengerti?!" Kata Chanyeol dengan wajah yang serius. Baru kali ini Baekkie melihat keseriusan pada wajah Chanyeol.

Baekkie pun mengangguk ragu, tidak yakin ia akan mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol tersebut. Lagi pula siapa yang mau mengikuti perkataan Chanyeol. Baekkie hanya menyeringai kecil.

 _Cup~_

Chanyeol langsung mengecup bibir mungil itu dengan lembut. Sempat Baekkie melihat kearah Luhan yang melihat mereka dengan linangan air mata. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

 **-oOo-**

Baekkie menatap Chanyeol yang terlihat sibuk didepan kaca, namja tampan itu tampak merapikan rambutnya yang sebelumnya acak – acakan.

"Hyung mau kuliah?" Tanya Baekkie dengan pelan.

"Ya, Baekkie dirumah saja ya? jangan sampai kemana – mana."

Baekkie hanya diam, ia bosan berada di apartemen Chanyeol. Dan lagipula ketika ia mengingat kuliah, ia jadi sangat merindukan sahabatnya— Chen.

"Apa Baekkie tidak boleh ikut?"

Chanyeol tampak menghentikan kegiatannya, kemudian beralih menatap kearah namja imut yang sedang mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya itu.

"Maaf Baekkie sayang, hyung tidak mungkin membawa mu. Hyung harus belajar."

"Benarkah? Ya sudah, Baekkie mau menelepon Kris hyung saja."

Baekkie hendak beranjak keluar kamar, namun Chanyeol segera memeluknya.

"Aish! Kau ini! Baiklah.."

"Yee!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekkie mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kelas yang biasa mereka pakai, ada Chen disana. Chen tampak serius sekali membaca buku, ingin rasanya Baekkie berlari memeluk sahabat baiknya itu. Ia benar – benar merindukan Chen.

"Baekkie sayang, kau sedang melihat apa?" Tanya Chanyeol hingga membut Baekkie terkejut, ia segera menoleh ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku ingin kesana, boleh tidak?" Chanyeol menggeleng, ia kemudian menarik tangan Baekkie hingga menjauh dari kelas itu.

' _Huh! Dasar sialan! Aku kan ingin menemui Chen!'_ Batin Baekkie kesal, ia hanya dapat mendengus dengan kuat.

Ternyata Chanyeol membawa Baekkie menuju kantin, disana sudah ada Sehun yang terlihat melamun.

Mereka bolos? Ckck.. Baekkie pun menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Chanyeol~ah! Itu siapa? Anakmu? Imut sekali!" Tanya yeoja berambut panjang yang berdiri disamping meja Sehun, terlihat yeoja – yeoja teman wanita berambut panjang tadi juga ikut penasaran.

Chanyeol menatap mereka satu persatu, kemudian alisnya bertautan tanda tidak suka.

"Apakah penting untuk kalian?"

"Tentu saja Chanyeol~ah!" Jawab yeoja centil berambut sebahu.

Chanyeol pun tertawa sinis, kemudian ia menaikkan Baekkie ke kursi.

"Kurasa tidak penting untuk memberitahu kalian!"

Yeoja – yeoja itu segera pergi setelah mendengar jawaban Chanyeol tersebut, rata – rata dari mereka tampak mendengus kesal.

"Jahat!" Ucap Baekkie sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Bukan Jahat, hyung hanya takut kalau sampai mereka merebutmu dari hyung."

Baekkie memelototkan matanya, tidak menyangka namja pabo yang berada dihadapannya itu adalah idiot. Jelas – jelas yeoja – yeoja itu hendak mendekatinya, tapi kenapa ia harus takut mereka mengambil Baekkie? Idiot!

"Hey! Sehun! Kau tidak masuk?" Tanya Chanyeol tanpa dosa, padahal beberapa hari yang lalu mereka sempat bertengkar hebat karena memperebutkan Baekkie.

"Kau lihat?" Balas Sehun cuek.

Chanyeol hanya melihat Sehun sekilas, kemudian ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Baekkie.

"Hyung pesan makanan dulu ya?" Baekkie hanya mengangguk kecil.

Ia kemudian menatap kearah Sehun yang ternyata juga sedang menatap kearahnya. Pandangan keduanya pun bertemu hingga merasakan sensasi aneh di hati Sehun.

"Kenapa kau selalu mengganggu pikiranku akhir - akhir ini?" Gumam Sehun hingga membuat Baekkie mengerutkan dahinya karena bingung.

"Ya? Maksud hyung?" Tanya Baekkie yang langsung menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang sedang berjalan mendekat.

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sehun datar. Ia tampak menikmati minumannya dengan hikmat.

"Baekkie sayang, maaf hyung lama." Seru Chanyeol dengan senyum lima jari.

Baekkie hanya memutar bola matanya malas, menurutnya namja yang berada disampingnya itu sangat konyol. Bahkan belum sampai 1menit ia sudah kembali. Baekkie tau Chanyeol memotong antrian orang - orang itu dengan tatapan tajamnya, yah walaupun kebanyakan yeoja malah jatuh hati karena tatapannya itu.  
Puh-lease! Baekkie juga sempat jatuh dalam pesona Chanyeol bukan?

"Hey! Sehun! Kenapa kau tidak pernah datang ke apartemenku?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menaruh jus strawberry dihadapan Baekkie. Tangannya tampak mencomot kentang dengan brutal.

"Memangnya buat apa aku ke apartemenmu? Tidak ada yang penting disana." Jawab Sehun ketus, ia mengalihkan pandangannya keluar.

"Benar juga sih, ku pikir kau mau melihat pembantu-ku. Xi Luhan."

Sehun memutar bola matanya malas, sepertinya ia sudah melupakan namja cantik itu. Ya dia memang tidak suka dengan namja yang kasar dan jahat. Tapi ia juga tidak suka dengan namja yang lemah seperti Baekhyun. Namun siapa yang bisa menebak bahwa ia malah sering memikirkan namja itu.

"Kalau pun aku kesana, sudah pasti karena aku ingin melihat Baekkie."

Chanyeol memelototkan matanya yang besar, ia segera menarik Baekkie mendekat kearahnya. Seolah – olah ia takut kalau Baekkie direbut oleh namja berkulit susu itu.

"Baekkie is MINE! Remem—buh?!"

"Bagaimana kalau aku katakan, Baekkie is mine juga?" Ujar Sehun dengan tampang sinisnya, ia mendekatkan kepalanya kearah Chanyeol. Membuat namja tampan itu terlihat sangat emosi. Ia segera mendorong wajah Sehun menjauh.

"Sialan kau! Itu tidak akan pernah terjadi!"

"Kau sangat lucu, Park Chanyeol! Semua bisa terjadi, termasuk aku yang mungkin bisa saja suatu saat menikah dengan Baekkie. Siapa yang tau? Hanya Tuhan!"

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghembuskan napasnya kasar, rahangnya semakin mengeras. Entah kenapa setiap membicarakan Baekkie ia menjadi sangat emosi, katakan lah bahwa ia maniak. Chanyeol tidak akan membantah itu.

"Ku bunuh kau!"

"Sadis sekali!"

Baekkie yang sedari tadi menjadi saksi pertengkaran kecil mereka hanya tertawa kecil, siapa yang menyangka orang yang membuatnya hampir mati kini malah mempertahankan dirinya habis - habisan? Dunia memang aneh, ah!

"Jangan pernah coba untuk merebut Baekkie dariku! Kau tidak akan selamat!"

Sehun tertawa mendengar ancaman kekanakan Chanyeol tersebut, ia pun menggeleng – gelengkan kepalanya karena merasa lucu. Chanyeol benar – benar sudah gila.

"Sahabatku, kau sangat mengerikan!"

Chanyeol hanya mendengus kesal, ia pun segera menghabiskan minumannya dengan sekali minum. Sepertinya pertengkaran kecil tadi menghabiskan energinya.

"Ah! Baekkie~ah, hyung mau bertanya. Kalau disuruh pilih antara hyung dengan Chanyeol hyung, siapa yang akan Baekkie pilih?"

Baekkie tampak mengerjapkan matanya imut, kemudian ia menoleh kearah Sehun dengan Chanyeol bergantian. Chanyeol pun menatapnya dengan penuh harap, ia tidak mau kalah dari Sehun.

"Tentu saja Baekkie pilih— Sehunnie hyung!"

"Arrrrrgggggggggghhhhhh!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekkie tampak memegang benda pipih berwarna putih, kaki nya yang mengantung sengaja ia goyangkan. Dari bibir mungilnya terdengar senandung kecil dengan lagu yang sangat populer akhir – akhir ini, yaitu lagu Love Me Right dari EXO.

Matanya tak pernah lepas dari benda itu, ia bahkan sesekali terlihat berteriak kegirangan.

"Baekkie sedang apa?"

Baekkie tampak terperanjat kaget saat mendengar sapaan seseorang, ia pun mempoutkan bibir mungilnya.

"Sedang main game, tapi sekarang Baekkie kalah karena hyung."

Namja itu terkekeh, ia segera menaruh Baekkie ke pangakuannya.

"Maaf Baekkie~ah, hyung tidak tau."

"Ya, tidak apa –apa Kris hyung sayang."

Kris, namja itu pun tertawa sambil memeluk Baekkie erat. Entah kenapa perasaannya tak menentu saat berada didekat namja kecil itu. Kini ia tau kenapa Chanyeol bisa menjadi pedofil begitu, karena kini ia pun merasakan hal yang sama dengan sepupu tiang benderanya itu.

"Baekkie sayang dengan hyung?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap tepat pada manik mata Baekkie.

Baekkie mengangguk imut, bibirnya sengaja ia gigit kecil.

"Ya, Baekkie sayang pada hyung." Jawab Baekkie yang kini tersenyum lebar.

Kris pun ikut tersenyum, ia mencubit pipi chubby itu dengan pelan.

"Bagaimana dengan Chanyeol, apa Baekkie menyayanginya?"

"Tidak! Baekkie membencinya! Sangat – sangat membencinya!"

 _Deg~_

Tiba – tiba terdengar detak jantung seseorang berdetak tak beraturan, matanya melotot karena terkejut, dan kakinya terasa kaku. Ia adalah Chanyeol yang tampak berdiri mematung, kantong plastik yang berada ditangannya telah terlepas begitu saja.

"Kenapa Baekkie membencinya?"

"Tidak tau~ Baekkie tidak suka saja, lagi pula dia itu kan namja mesum! Baekkie tidak suka!"

Chanyeol kini tampak mengepalkan tangannya, matanya ia tutup dengan kuat. Rahangnya juga telah mengeras.

"Ah, baiklah."

"Baekkie mencintai hyung!"

 _Deg~_

Kini dua pemilik jantung tiba – tiba merasakan bahwa dada mereka berdetak melebihi normal, seolah – olah hendak keluar saja.

Dua pemilik jantung itu adalah Kris dan Chanyeol. Dua – dua nya memang merasakan dada yang berdebar – debar, namun jauh berbeda dengan apa yang mereka rasakan. Kris merasakan dadanya berdetak lebih cepat karena bahagia atas pengakuan Baekkie tersebut, sementara Chanyeol merasakan hatinya yang sakit saat mendengar bahwa Baekkie membencinya dan ternyata mencintai Kris. Sakit sekali.

Chanyeol pun berjalan cepat menuju kamarnya, dapat ia rasakan amarahnya seperti hendak meledak keluar. Jadi ia putuskan untuk segera pergi, sebelum sepupunya itu habis ia hajar.

Baekkie melihat itu, ia tau Chanyeol mendengar semua perkataannya pada Kris. Ia pun tersenyum lebar, pelukannya pada tubuh Kris semakin ia eratkan.

"Hyung juga menyukai Baekkie."

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang, deru napasnya terdengar tidak beraturan. Sepertinya ia benar - benar emosi. Tentu saja ia emosi, seperti yang kita ketahui bahwa Chanyeol itu posesif sekali terhadap Baekkie. Ia bahkan mempatenkan Baekkie sebagai miliknya bukan? Tentu ia sangat sakit saat mendengar Baekkie mengatakan bahwa namja imut itu membencinya. Itu benar - benar menyakitkan.

Chanyeol pun menghela napas panjang, diremasnya dada kirinya untuk mengurangi sakit dihatinya. Ia tidak pernah merasakan sakit seperti ini. Tidak pernah sama sekali. Baru kali ini ia benar - benar mencintai seseorang, dan itu adalah Baekkie bocah kecil yang mampu merebut hatinya. Ia tau bahwa ia aneh, dan tidak normal. Bagaimanapun Baekkie itu kan anak kecil, tapi entah kenapa perasaannya merasakan hal lebih pada anak itu.

Chanyeol pun memiringkan tubuhnya, dipeluknya bantal guling yang berada dihadapannya dengan erat.

Setitik air mata langsung meluncur begitu saja dari matanya, padahal sudah bertahun - tahun ia tidak pernah lagi menangis. Ia ingat, saat terakhir kali ia menangis adalah ketika halmeoninya meninggal dunia. Dan setelah itu ia berjanji tidak akan pernah menangis lagi. Tapi apa? Bocah kecil itu mampu membuat ia menangis, benar - benar sangat aneh.

 _Klek~_

Chanyeol membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal saat ia mendengar suara knop pintu yang diputar. Kemudian ia mendengar langkah kecil yang terdengar begitu takut - takut. Ia tau itu Baekkie-nya.

Namja kecil itu pun berjalan menuju ranjang, ia mengangkat tubuhnya dengan pelan - pelan saat naik ke atas ranjang. Takut kalau Chanyeol sampai terbangun, ia tidak mau mendengar celoteh tidak penting dari namja tampan itu.

"Baekkie."

Baekkie terperanjat kaget saat suara bass Chanyeol menyebut namanya.  
Ia pun menukar posisinya menghadap Chanyeol.

"Ya?" 

"Baekkie, hyung sakit. Disini sangat sakit, itu karena Baekkie."

Baekkie mengerutkan keningnya sambil menatap dada kiri Chanyeol, kemudian ia tampak memasang wajah polosnya.

"Apa salah Baekkie?"

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, sehingga wajah mereka berjarak beberapa senti. 

"Salah Baekkie adalah karena Baekkie membenci hyung. Hyung tidak tau kalau Baekkie membenci hyung. Hyung yang seharusnya bertanya apa salah hyung?" 

Baekkie pun menundukkan kepalanya, ia tidak mau menatap kearah mata Chanyeol. Karena ia takut merasa bersalah pada namja tampan itu. Namun disisi lain ia kembali sedih, Chanyeol ternyata amat menyukai sosok Baekkie. Bukan diri aslinya. 

"Baekkie tidak tau kenapa. Baekkie hanya membenci hyung tanpa alasan. Baekkie benar - benar tidak suka pada hyung." 

Mendengar perkataan Baekkie itu membuat Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya, namun ia segera mengusap sebelum Baekkie melihatnya.

"Begitu? Jadi, apa kau mencintai Kris hyung, hm?"

Baekkie mengangguk antusias, ia tampak menggigit jempolnya karena malu.

"Ya, Kris hyung juga mencintai Baekkie. Baekkie sangat senang sekali, semoga Baekkie bisa menikah dengannya." Ucap Baekkie dengan wajah memerah, ia bahkan menutupi wajahnya itu dengan kedua tangannya.

Chanyeol mengelus kepala Baekkie dengan sayang.  
Kemudian ia semakin mendekatkan wajah mereka, hingga kedua bibir itu menyatu. Hanya menempel saja sebenarnya, karena Chanyeol langsung menariknya. 

"Hyung juga ingin menikah dengan Baekkie. Hyung akan menunggu ketika usia Baekkie sudah 17tahun." 

Baekkie tampak mempoutkan bibirnya, sedikit kesal karena Chanyeol sangat keras kepala sekali ternyata. Pedofil keras kepala.

"Aku tidak mau menikah dengan hyung!" 

"Hyung juga sangat mau menikah dengan Baekkie!" 

"Tidak mau!"

 **-oOo-**

"Pagi hyung sayang!" Sapa Baekkie ceria, ia segera memeluk Kris dari belakang.

Kris pun terkekeh, ia segera menarik Baekkie ke dalam pelukannya. Anak kecil itu benar – benar menggemaskan. Walaupun terkadang bertingkah melebihi umurnya.

"Kau ceria sekali sayang, kenapa?"

Baekkie tertawa, kemudian ia mengecup pipi kanan Kris.

"Baekkie ceria karena ada hyung sayang."

Kris tersenyum, ia hendak mengecup bibir Baekkie saat itu. Namun sebuah tangan menghalanginya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan brengsek? Berani sekali kau melakukan itu padanya!" Teriak Chanyeol keras, ia hendak melayangkan tinjunya kewajah Kris. Namun tidak jadi karena Baekkie juga berada dihadapannya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau pikir kau saja yang boleh menciumnya? Hyung juga bisa!"

"Hyung! Kau—" Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia segera mengusap wajahnya kasar. Entahlah, tapi ia merasa hatinya semakin sakit saat tau Kris juga mulai menyukai Baekkie.

"Hyung! Kau ingin aku gila? Please jangan ganggu Baekkie-ku! Kumohon!" Ucap Chanyeol dengan wajah yang memelas. Ia bahkan tak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya.

"Tidak! Sekarang hyung tidak mau mengalah! Hyung juga menyukai Baekkie, dan hyung sangat menginginkannya. Maaf, tapi kami telah berpacaran!" Kris sedikit tertawa dalam hati, bagaimana pun ia menyukai Baekkie tapi ia buka pedofil. Bagaimana mungkin ia berpacaran dengan Baekkie. Oh ayolah ia hanya senang melihat wajah menderita Chanyeol.

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya tak percaya, tubuhnya kini terasa lemas sekali. Ia bahkan hampir tidak bisa berdiri, untung saja ia berpegangan pada sofa yang berada disampingnya.

"Katakan itu tidak benar Baekkie!" Kata Chanyeol tertahan, ia merasa air matanya sudah siap untuk meledak keluar.

Baekkie menatap Chanyeol dengan takut – takut. Ujung bajunya bahkan ia pilin – pilin untuk mengusir rasa takutnya. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol bakal semurka itu, ia benar – benar penasaran apakah Chanyeol memang benar – benar menyukai Baekkie?

"Ya, Baekkie berpacaran dengan Kris hyung."

"TAPI KENAPA BAEKKIE!?" Teriak Chanyeol dengan suara yang mampu memekakkan telinga.

Baekkie menunduk takut, pandangannya sudah mengabur karena air mata yang berlomba – lomba terjun di pipi mulusnya.

"Hiks.. Baekkie—"

"KATAKAN! KATAKAN APA KURANG NYA HYUNG DARI BAJINGAN INI?!"

Baekkie semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, tubuhnya bergetar karena takut dengan teriakan Chanyeol. Namun Kris memeluknya, menenggelamkan tubuh mungilnya kedalam dekapan dada bidang itu.

"Cukup Chanyeol!" Ucap Kris dengan tegas.

Chanyeol hanya tertawa meremehkan, ia benar – benar ingin tau apa yang membuat bocah kecil itu lebih memilih Kris dari dirinya.

"Cepat katakan Baekkie! Hyung tidak akan tenang sebelum mengetahui alasan konyol mu itu!"

Baekkie mendongak, dengan wajah penuh air mata ia tersenyum tipis.

"Apa kau mau tau?"

"Ya sangat! Cepat katakan!"

"Alasanku adalah— Karena aku tidak mencintaimu! Dan aku sangat – sangat, amat sangat, benar – benar, MEMBENCIMU!"

 _Deg~_

Chanyeol merasakan jantungnya berhenti berdetak, napasnya juga terdengar tidak beraturan. Entah kenapa tiba – tiba ia mengingat seseorang, seseorang yang pernah ia sakiti. Jadi begini rasanya saat ia mencampakkan namja mungil itu. Rasanya benar – benar sakit sekali.

"Akkhh.. Baekkie kau—"

Chanyeol limbung ke lantai, ia memegangi dada kirinya yang terasa seperti dihujam beribu tombak. Sangat menyakitkan, ia tidak pernah menyangka ia akan merasakan rasa sesakit ini. Bahkan bermimpi pun ia tidak pernah.

Air matanya pun mengalir begitu saja, tidak ia perdulikan walaupun Kris dan Baekkie berada dihadapannya. Ia menyerah, ia sangat sakit. Seandainya ia bisa, ia sudah menerjunkan diri dari atas apartemennya. Ia benar – benar paham dengan apa yang Baekhyun rasakan saat itu.

"Bunuh saja aku Baekkie! Bunuh! Aku sangat mencintaimu! Dan kurasa pun kau tau itu! Katakan aku maniak, aku gila! Aku bisa terima itu! Ak—Aku sangat mencintaimu, melebihi apapun. Mendengar kenyataan yang menyakitkan itu benar – benar, membuatku.. Ah! Baekkie! Kumohon kembali pada hyung!" Ucap Chanyeol memohon – mohon didepan Baekkie, ia bahkan sudah terlihat layaknya pengemis sekarang.

Baekkie kembali tersenyum tipis, ia kemudian memandang rendah kearah Chanyeol.

"Tidak bisa, Baekkie mencintai Kris hyung, sangat mencintainya."

Chanyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dengan pandangan tidak percaya, ia tampak sangat kecewa dengan namja kecil dihadapannya itu. Ia pun menghembuskan napasnya panjang.

"Kurasa hyung tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkanmu! Karena kau adalah MILIKKU!"

 **-oOo-**

Luhan melihat itu semua, ya ia melihat semua didepan matanya. Melihat bagaimana Chanyeol memohon – mohon pada bocah sialan itu. Bagaimana Chanyeol dengan tololnya bertekat akan mendapatkan Baekkie, rasanya Luhan ingin menjerit sekeras – keras nya. Ia juga mencintai Chanyeol, amat sangat mencintai Chanyeol! Tapi apa? Chanyeol menyia – nyiakannya, bahkan namja itu menjadikannya sebagai pembantu. Benar – benar tidak manusiawi.

Tapi tetap saja ia mencintai namja itu, mencintai apapun yang ada pada namja itu. Walaupun ia telah disakiti, walaupun ia telah disia – siakan! Ia tidak perduli, ia mencintai namja itu! Dan ia juga bertekat untuk mendapatkan namja itu. Apapun caranya ia akan berusaha, bahkan menyingkirkan bocah kecil itu pun akan ia lakukan.

"Kau milikku Park Chanyeol!"

 **-oOo-**

Luhan terlihat mengambil susu rasa strawberry di sebuah supermarket yang sebelumnya dipesan oleh Baekkie, ia menggeram kesal saat mengingat anak itu. Ia benar – benar diperlakukan layaknya pembantu. Kalau Chanyeol ia masih bisa terima, tapi kalau anak itu rasanya ingin ia buang saja anak itu ketempat sampah.

Ia pun menggerutu sambil memilih bahan – bahan makanan yang akan ia masak hari ini, tiap hari kegiatannya memang seperti ini. Sebelum kuliah ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk pergi ke apartemen Chanyeol untuk memasak sarapan mereka, membereskan rumah, dan mencuci. Kalau bahan – bahan dapur habis, ia yang akan berbelanja seperti sekarang. Benar – benar seperti pembantu bukan?

Luhan pernah merasa ingin menyerah, ia tidak tahan diperlakukan begitu. Namun egonya berkata lain, ia ingin mendapatkan Chanyeol. Ia tidak mau menyerahkan Chanyeol begitu saja pada anak itu. Jadi ia pun tetap bertahan meskipun Chanyeol tetap tak memperdulikan keberadaannya.

Setelah dirasa bahan – bahan sudah lengkap, Luhan pun melangkah menuju kasir. Namun belum sempat ia ke tempat tujuan, sebuah tangan tiba – tiba menahannya.

"Kau Luhan kan?"

Luhan mengernyit bingung, ia sebenarnya sedikit familiar dengan wajah dihadapannya. Namun ia tidak ingat pasti siapa orang ini.

"Siapa?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Kau lupa? Aku Suho, hyung Baekhyun. Kita pernah bertemu beberapa bulan lalu."

Luhan menepuk dahinya, ia sedikit malu karena melupakan orang yang pernah ia jumpai beberapa bulan lalu. Ingatannya memang lemah.

"Maaf hyung, aku benar – benar pelupa."

Suho tertawa kecil.

"Tidak apa – apa."

"Ah, hyung aku turut berduka cita atas kepergian Baekhyun. Maaf aku tidak pernah kesana." Ucap Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Wajah Suho tiba – tiba tampak berubah, ia segera menarik Luhan ke kasir.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan membulatkan matanya saat mendengar perkataan Suho tersebut, ia benar – benar tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi pada Baekhyun.

"Ja—jadi Baekhyun mengecil?" Tanyanya tak percaya.

Suho mengangguk. Ia sedikit menyamankan posisinya dibangku kafe dimana mereka berada sekarang.

"Ya, jadi kalau kau melihat anak kecil yang mirip Baekhyun tolong beritahu hyung ya?"

Luhan mengangguk kecil, namun pikirannya masih memikirkan hal yang sulit diterima akal sehat itu. Ia masih tidak percaya.

Namun tiba – tiba ia kembali membulatkan matanya saat tersadar dengan apa yang terakhir kali Suho ucapkan. Anak kecil yang mirip Baekhyun?

"A—apa hyung? Anak kecil mirip Baekhyun?"

"Ya, tubuhnya saja yang mengecil tapi wajahnya tetap sama. Jadi hyung yakin kalau ada anak kecil yang mirip Baekhyun, itu sudah pasti dia."

Luhan tiba – tiba menyeringai, ia teringat dengan bocah yang luar biasa mirip dengan Baekhyun. Dia adalah— Baekkie!

' _Ternyata Baekkie itu kau? Haha.. Awas saja kau Byun Baekhyun!'_

 **To Be Continued..**


	5. Chapter 5

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 5**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

" _A—apa hyung? Anak kecil mirip Baekhyun?"_

" _Ya, tubuhnya saja yang mengecil tapi wajahnya tetap sama. Jadi hyung yakin kalau ada anak kecil yang mirip Baekhyun, itu sudah pasti dia"_

 _Luhan tiba – tiba menyeringai, ia teringat dengan bocah yang luar biasa mirip dengan Baekhyun. Dia adalah— Baekkie!_

' _Ternyata Baekkie itu kau? Haha.. Awas saja kau Byun Baekhyun!'_

 **Chap. 5**

"Baekkie, makanlah." Kata Kris sambil menyodorkan roti panggang berisi selai strawberry pada Baekkie. 

Baekkie pun menerimanya dengan sangat antusias, ia kan sangat suka sekali dengan apapun yang terbuat dari strawberry.

"Makan yang banyak biar Baekkie cepat besar ya?"

Baekkie hanya mengangguk, ia kembali melahap roti bakar strawberry itu.

Namun pandangannya tak sengaja bertubrukan dengan mata Chanyeol yang sedang duduk dihadapannya. Ia pun segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

Ia benar - benar takut melihat pandangan tersakiti Chanyeol yang ditujukan padanya. 

"Ah, Luhan kemana ya? Dia tidak datang pagi ini." Ucap Kris seakan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Mungkin Luhan ahjussi sedang sibuk." Respon Baekkie disela kesibukannya menguyah roti itu. 

"Ah, mungkin saja."

 _Hening~_

Keadaan menjadi hening, mereka fokus pada makanan yang berada dihadapan mereka.

"Hyung akan bekerja?" Kini Baekkie yang bertanya, ia tidak terlalu suka dengan keheningan yang melanda mereka tadi.

"Ya, Baekkie baik - baik dirumah ya? Apalagi Chanyeol juga akan kuliah." Jawab Kris sambil mengacak rambut Baekhyun. 

"Ya! Baekkie bisa menjaga diri kok."

 **-oOo-**

Baekkie menggoyangkan kakinya diatas sofa, tangan kanannya tak henti - henti memencet tombol televisi.

Ia bosan karena tidak ada saluran yang bagus, dengan malas ia pun melipat tangannya sambil menggembungkan pipi.

"Ah, bosan!" Sungutnya sambil menghembuskan napas keras.

Tiba - tiba pintu depan terbuka dan menampilkan seorang namja cantik yang berdiri disana, tangannya penuh dengan beberapa kantong plastik. 

"Luhan ahjussi! Akhirnya kau datang, aku hampir mati kebosanan!" Rengek Baekkie, ia segera berlari kearah Luhan. 

"Apa ahjussi membawa kue strawberry pesanan Baekkie kemarin?"

Luhan tersenyum sinis, kemudian menyerahkan kotak kue kearah Baekkie.

"Ini pesanan kue mu Baekkie.. Ah, apa perlu ku panggil kau— Baekhyun?^ 

_Deg~  
_

Baekkie membulatkan matanya, ia sangat terkejut dengan perkataan Luhan.  
Bagaimana Luhan tau? 

"A-apa maksudmu ahjussi?" Tanya Baekkie dengan gugup, ia sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya. 

"Kau tidak usah berbohong lagi padaku, Suho lah yang sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Mengecil? Haha, lelucon yang tidak lucu." 

Baekkie segera mengepalkan tangan mungilnya, ia pun menatap tajam kearah Luhan. 

"L-lalu? Apa masalahnya untukmu?" 

"Masalah untukku? Apa kau sudah gila? Kau yang telah menghancurkan kebahagiaanku dengan Chanyeol! Jadi aku akan merebut kembali kebahagiaan ku itu!" Kata Luhan dengan wajah memerah menahan emosi. 

"Aku manusia, kau saja bisa egois! Kenapa aku tidak? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu bahwa kau sudah mengetahui bahwa aku suka dengan Chanyeol? Kau tau Luhan! Jangan berbohong! Dan lagi pula kita sama, Chanyeol sama - sama tidak mencintai kita! Kalau dia mencintaimu dia pasti tidak akan berani selingkuh denganku!" 

"Dan kalau kau memang temanku, kau tidak akan mungkin berselingkuh dengan pacarku!" Teriak Luhan dengan menunjuk tepat didepan Baekkie. 

"Oh ya? Lalu kenapa kau lakukan itu dulu pada Chen? Bukankah ia temanmu juga?" 

Luhan terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dengan raut wajah kesal. 

"Terserah padaku!" 

"Kau egois Luhan!" 

"Dan kau sangat licik Baekhyun!" 

Keduanya tampak terengah - engah, mungkin karena efek dari teriakan serta emosi mereka yang sedang meledak - ledak. 

"Kita sama, tidak usah saling menyalahkan!" Ucap Baekhyun sambil menatap tepat ke mata Luhan. 

Namun Luhan malah tertawa sinis, seolah terlihat sangat meremehkan namja kecil dihadapannya. 

"Sejak awal kita memang rival. Oke kau sekarang yang menang, tapi setelah mereka tau yang sebenarnya, apa kau masih yakin mereka tetap mencintaimu?"

Baekkie menundukkan kepalanya, itu lah yang ia takuti. Ia bahkan tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika mereka mengetahui hal itu. 

"A-aku yakin." 

"Oh? Begitu? Kau terlihat sangat yakin, ah bagaimana kalau aku beritahukan saja pada mereka? Bagaimana?" Tanya Luhan disertai senyum licik, ia melipat kedua tangannya didada. 

"J-jangan pernah lakukan itu!" 

"Wah! Ternyata Baekkie kita takut.. Ckck.. Baiklah, aku tidak akan memberitahukan pada mereka. Tapi kau harus berjanji untuk menjauhi Chanyeol, Kris, dan juga Sehun! Mengerti?" 

Baekkie tidak menjawab, ia masih tampak berpikir. 

"Ayo jawab!" Desak Luhan. 

"Y-ya.. Aku berjanji" 

"Bagus, anak baik." Luhan segera mengelus kepala Baekkie dengan kasar. Bahkan ia sedikit menolak tubuh kecil Baekkie hingga tubuh mungil itu jatuh ke lantai. 

_'Begitu rupanya'_ Batin seseorang yang sedari tadi melihat hal itu, ia segera menutup pintu dengan perlahan.

 **-oOo-**

"Hyung pulang!" Seru Kris dari pintu depan, namun tidak ada penyambutan seperti yang biasa Baekkie lakukan. Bahkan Baekkie tampak serius menonton televisi yang tidak jauh dari hadapannya. 

Kris tampak berpikir, apa mungkin Baekkie sakit? Atau ia marah? Tapi marah kenapa? Ah, Kris tampak menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. 

"Baekkie sedang apa?" Sapa Kris yang kini berdiri dibelakang Baekkie. 

"Menonton televisi." Jawab Baekkie datar, ia sibuk menatap kearah layar. Padahal saat itu sedang iklan. 

"Hm. Baiklah. Hyung ke kamar dulu." 

Baekkie tak merespon, hingga membuat Kris mengusap wajahnya karena frustasi. 

Chanyeol yang baru dari dapur melihat itu, ia juga bingung dengan sikap Baekkie sejak tadi siang. 

"Baekkie sayang, kau kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol sembari duduk disamping Baekkie, ia menatap wajah imut dari samping. 

"Tidak apa – apa." 

"Yakin?" 

"Hmm.." 

Chanyeol hanya mampu menghela napas panjang, ia benar - benar bingung dengan dengan sikap Baekkie. Anak - anak memang sulit dimengerti. 

_'Klek'  
_

Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya kearah pintu depan, ada Luhan disana. Ia tampak tersenyum bahagia. 

"Chanyeol~ah! Aku membawakan syal buatan ku sendiri untukmu!" Ucap Luhan sambil mengulurkan syal berwarna biru laut. 

"Norak dan jelek." Desis Chanyeol, ia tidak menerima uluran Luhan tersebut. 

"Oh ayolah! Aku membuat ini susah payah." Rengek Luhan sambil bergelayut manja dilengan Chanyeol. 

"Ya! Lepaskan! Kau menjijikkan tau!" 

Luhan mempoutkan bibirnya, ia pun segera naik keatas pangkuan Chanyeol. 

"Ayolah Chanyeol~ah, terima saja ya?" 

"Tidak akan!" 

_Brugh~_

Luhan langsung terjatuh ketika Chanyeol berdiri, ia pun tampak mengaduh kesakitan. 

Sedangkan Chanyeol kini tampak menggendong Baekkie kekamarnya. 

"Awas kau Baekkie! Awas!" Teriak Luhan kesal. 

**-oOo-**

Baekkie memposisikan kepalanya dengan nyaman dibantal, badannya sengaja ia buat miring menghadap Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur pulas. 

Dengan perlahan ia pun menyusuri wajah damai itu, jujur sebenarnya ia masih mencintai Chanyeol. Tapi untuk saat ini ia hanya ingin membalas dendam dengan Chanyeol. Namun, semenjak Luhan tau mengenai dirinya ia malah menjadi takut dan khawatir dendamnya hanya akan berakhir sampai disini saja. 

Baekkie tau dan cukup sadar bahwa Luhan tidak salah, yang salah adalah dirinya dan Chanyeol. Terlebih Chanyeol, ia lah puncak dari semua masalah ini. 

Tapi kalau Baekkie tegas, semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Ingin ia menyesali semua ini, namun semua sudah terlambat. Semua sudah terjadi, sekarang mungkin adalah saatnya untuk mengakhiri semua ini. 

"Maaf Chanyeol."

 **-oOo-**

"Good morning!" Sapa Luhan dengan ceria pagi itu, namun Baekkie, Chanyeol, dan Kris hanya menanggapinya dengan datar.

Mereka duduk dikursi masing - masing. 

"Hari ini masakanku sangat special. Ini ada—" 

"Baekkie mau ayam goreng ini?" Tawar Kris tanpa memperdulikan Luhan kini terlihat kesal. 

"Mau, Baekkie mau." 

Luhan memelototkan matanya kearah Baekkie, hingga namja mungil itu menundukkan kepalanya. 

"Kenapa kau melototkan matamu seperti itu?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan alis yang bertautan. 

"Haha.. Tidak apa - apa, aku hanya ingin bercanda tadi." Jawab Luhan salah tingkah, ia pun menatap kesal kearah Baekkie. 

"Hari ini Baekkie tidak mau tinggal sendiri disini." Kata Baekkie pelan, ia masih menundukkan kepalanya. 

"Kenapa?" Tanya Chanyeol dan Kris bersamaan, keduanya pun saling menatap dan mendengus kesal. 

"Baekkie tidak suka sendiri." 

"Kalau begitu dengan Luhan hyung saja ya?" Tawar Luhan dengan senyum licik terpatri dibibirnya. 

"Tidak, aku tidak mau." 

Lagi - lagi Luhan memelototkan matanya kepada Baekkie.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu pun menjadi emosi. 

"Sekali lagi kau buat seperti itu pada Baekkie, akan ku congkel matamu." Kata Chanyeol sadis, Luhan pun mengusap tengkuknya dengan ketakutan. 

"Lalu Baekkie mau dimana?" Tanya Kris sambil memasukkan potongan daging ke mulutnya. 

"Baekkie tidak tau." 

"Ah, bagaimana kalau Baekkie ke apartemen Sehun saja? Ia tidak kuliah hari ini." Ujar Chanyeol, Baekkie menatap Chanyeol sebentar. Kemudian kepalanya mengangguk. 

"Terserah hyung saja."

 **-oOo-**

Baekkie mendudukkan dirinya diatas sofa berwarna putih, tubuhnya tampak tenggelam karena sofa itu berbentuk bulat. Hingga tubuh mungilnya masuk begitu saja dengan mudah. 

"Ingat, jangan sampai Baekkie tertular dengan penyakitmu itu. Mengerti?" Kata Chanyeol pada Sehun. Namja berkulit susu itu pun mengangguk lemah, hidungnya tampak merah karena flu dan demam. 

"Serahkan padaku." 

"Tapi aku tidak percaya padamu." 

"Terserah."

Chanyeol kemudian berjalan mendekat kearah Baekkie. Ia menangkup wajah mungil itu. 

"Jangan terlalu dekat dengan virus itu ya Baekkie sayang. Hyung tidak mau kau sakit." 

Baekkie hanya mengangguk pelan, kemudian Chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menuju kearah pintu. 

Tidak ada ciuman seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada Baekkie, Baekkie pun bingung kenapa Chanyeol tidak melakukan itu padanya. Dan ia cukup kecewa. 

**-oOo-**

"Hyung sedang sakit apa?" Tanya Baekkie yang kini duduk disamping tempat tidur Sehun.  
Ia tampak mengelus kepala namja berkulit susu itu. 

"Kau tau Baekkie." Jawab Sehun mengeratkan selimutnya, ia tidak menatap kearah Baekkie. 

"Maksud hyung?" 

"Kau pasti tau karena kau bukan anak - anak lagi." 

"A-apa? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Kata Baekkie dengan gugup, ia sedikit menjauh dari Sehun. 

"Aku memang bodoh, seharusnya sejak awal aku tau kalau itu kau. Kemiripan kalian sampai 100%."

"H-hyung.. A-apa—" 

"Jujur saja Byun Baekhyun, itu kau kan?" 

Baekkie segera turun dari ranjang, ia menatap kearah Sehun dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. 

Ia pikir ia tidak mampu lagi untuk menutupi semuanya. 

"Da-dari mana k-kau tau?" Tanya Baekkie gugup. 

"Aku mendengar semua pembicaraanmu dengan Luhan.. Hah, ku pikir sangat lucu ada orang yang mengecil didunia ini. Tidak masuk akal!" 

Baekkie mengalihkan pandangannya kelantai, air mata telah tampak berkumpul di mata sipitnya. 

"Kau pikir aku mau? Tidak! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti ini! Ini sangat menyakitkan! Aku lebih baik mati daripada seperti ini! Ya, dari awal aku memang ingin bunuh diri. Tapi karena cairan sialan itu aku menjadi seperti ini! Kau pasti senangkan?!" 

Sehun kini mulai duduk disisi ranjang, matanya yang sayu menatap tepat dimata Baekkie. 

"Ku pikir kau namja yang kuat, ternyata tidak."

"Aku memang bukan namja yang kuat! Aku namja lemah! Aku ingin mati karena tidak tahan dengan penderitaanku!" 

"Lalu dengan cara membalas dengan Chanyeol? Kau kekanakan! Tapi sepertinya usahamu berhasil, karena apa? Karena Chanyeol sudah mencintaimu melebihi dirinya sendiri."

Baekkie terdiam, ia memang kekanakan sekali. Ia pun sadar itu. Namun tiba – tiba ia sadar Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak mencintainya, tapi mencintai Baekkie.

"Tapi aku sakit Sehun~ah, kau tidak merasakan itu! Kau tidak pernah merasakan saat dirimu dihina seperti sampah. Aku hanya manusia biasa, jadi aku pasti akan egois dengan cara membalas dendam seperti itu. Aku bukan Tuhan yang sempurna, aku juga bukan manusia pilihan yang bisa senantiasa bersikap sabar. Aku tidak bisa seperti itu! Aku hanyalah Byun Baekhyun yang berlumur dosa!" Teriak Baekkie, ia tampak mengatur napasnya yang tersengal – sengal. Air matanya telah membasahi pipi lembutnya.

"Lalu apa yang kau ingin kan? Chanyeol mati begitu? Kurasa kau tidak akan setega itu."

Baekkie terdiam. Ia bahkan tidak tau tujuan awalnya balas dendam kepada Chanyeol. Ia hanya bisa memulai, tapi tidak bisa mengakhirinya. Karena ia sama sekali tidak tau bagaimana caranya.

"Aku tidak tau."

Sehun tertawa mengejek, ia segera berjalan kearah Baekkie.

"Aku tau kau namja baik – baik. Kau melakukan itu semua karena kau sakit diperlakukan seperti itu. Aku tau kau hanya manusia biasa yang sama sepertiku, tapi kau punya kelebihan yang bisa membuat kami jatuh cinta padamu walaupun kau menggunakan tubuh seperti ini. Mungkin kami terlambat, itu karena kami tidak punya waktu untuk lebih lama mengenalmu."

Baekkie terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena tidak berani melihat langsung ke wajah Sehun.

"Ayo tatap aku, katakan kau ingin siapa?"

"Aku tidak mungkin melakukan itu." Lirih Baekkie, ia memalingkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, juga tidak apa – apa. Aku akan menunggumu. Kita juga tidak tau respon apa yang akan diberikan Chanyeol dan Kris hyung saat mengetahui hal itu. Apakah mereka menolakmu, atau bahkan menerimamu."

"Dan aku takut kalau sampai itu terjadi."

Sehun tersenyum lembut, kemudian ia menangkup wajah mungil itu kedalam tangan besarnya. Hingga mereka saling bertatapan.

"Kau tak perlu takut, kalau mereka menolakmu. Masih ada aku yang menerimamu dengan senang hati."

"Be-benarkah?"

"Ya."

Sehun pun memajukan wajahnya mendekat, hingga deru napas mereka terasa menerpa wajah mereka masing – masing.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin menciummu, tapi aku tidak berani. Aku takut diriku akan benar – benar terlihat seperti pedofil."

Keduanya pun tertawa, bahkan wajah Baekkie kini terlihat bersemu merah.

 **-oOo-**

Suho mendudukkan bokongnya disebuah kursi, pandangannya tepat menatap tajam kearah namja paruh baya yang rambutnya terlihat memutih yang berada dihadapannya.

"Katakan Profesor! Apa kau sudah menemukan penawarnya?" Tanya Suho dengan wajah kesal, namun namja paruh baya yang berada dihadapannya malah terlihat tenang.

"Santailah dulu. Kita bisa membicarakannya baik – baik."

"Lee Soo Man! Aku tidak main – main! Bagaimana mungkin aku santai sementara adikku tidak jelas berada dimana!" Teriak Suho dengan kesal, bahkan Profesor yang selama ini dihormatinya pun tidak ia segani lagi. Malah ia dengan lantang berteriak nama Profesor itu.

"Kau kan belum menemukan keberadaannya."

"Walaupun begitu tetap saja aku harus tau apa kau sudah menemukan penawarnya atau belum."

Professor Lee, menarik napasnya panjang. Kemudian matanya menatap lurus kearah Suho.

"Baiklah, sebenarnya penawarnya tidak pernah ada."

"Maksudmu?!" Sela Suho dengan emosi.

"Tenang dulu, jangan memotong perkataanku. Dengar, waktu kau mengatakan bahwa adikmu mengecil karena cairan itu. Aku pun lansung mencobanya pada seekor kelinci, dan kau tau apa yang terjadi? Kelinci itu juga mengecil sama seperti adikmu. Dan akhirnya aku mati – matian untuk mencari penawarnya. Dan sampai sekarang pun belum ku temukan."

Profesor Lee menghela napas sebentar sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Lalu kemarin terjadi hal diluar perkiraanku. Kelinci itu membesar kembali."

Suho membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka hal itu terjadi.

"Terlalu cepat mungkin, tapi kini aku menemukan bahwa cairan itu hanya berfungsi sebentar. Karena kemudian ia akan kembali ke semula. Tapi mungkin efek pada manusia lebih panjang dari hewan. Kita tunggu saja ketika itu terjadi, jadi tenang saja itu tidak berbahaya. Baekhyun pasti akan pulang dengan selamat."

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya, ia terlalu bahagia mendengar itu. Jadi masih ada kemungkinan adiknya akan pulang dan kembali seperti semula.

"Terima kasih Profesor. Tapi aku akan pastikan ini terakhir kalinya aku menginjakkan kakiku disini. Karena aku sangat menyesal pernah bekerja sama denganmu."

 **-oOo-**

Sehun menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang sekarang ia duduki, pandangannya menatap tajam kearah Chanyeol. Mereka sedang berada didalam kelas sekarang.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu? Kau naksir padaku, hah?" Tanya Chanyeol yang merasa dipandangi.

Sehun hanya mendengus kesal, ia melemparkan tatapan mematikannya pada Chanyeol.

"Aku sedang serius." Ucapnya.

"Mana kutahu kau sedang serius atau tidak."

Sehun segera menarik napas panjang, kemudian dihembuskannya didepan wajah Chanyeol.

"Sialan kau!" Kesal Chanyeol sambil mengusap usap – usap wajahnya.

"Aku ingin tau bagaimana perasaanmu pada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatannya, ia kemudian menatap kearah Sehun heran.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku hanya ingin tau saja."

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, ia tampak mencoret – coret kertas kosong yang berada dihadapannya. Entah mengapa mendengar pertanyaan Sehun itu membuat jantungnya berdebar – debar. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa, padahal Baekhyun kan sudah tidak ada.

"Aku tidak tau."

"Kenapa kau tidak tau?"

"Ya! Kenapa kau penasaran sekali?"

"Menurutku ini sangat penting untuk ku ketahui."

Chanyeol kini menuliskan sebuah nama dikertas itu, kemudian ia mencoret – coret nama itu dengan brutal.

"Aku hanya merasa bersalah padanya."

"Tidak ada perasaan cinta, atau sayang?"

Chanyeol menatap keatas, pandangannya terlihat seperti menerawang. Ia pun kini tersenyum, entah apa yang ia pikirkan.

"Aku sudah punya Baekkie, jadi aku tidak mau memikirkan yang lain."

"Begitu?"

Chanyeol pun berganti menatap Sehun dengan tajam, pandangannya tampak menyelidik.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau menyukai Baekhyun? Dia kan sudah mati."

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya, ia tersenyum kecut saat mendengar Chanyeol mengatakan Baekhyun sudah mati.

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Baekhyun masih hidup?" Sehun bertanya dengan wajah seseram mungkin.

"Wo—wow.. Kau berhasil membuatku takut. Haha.. Maksudmu rohnya begitu? Ia akan menghantuiku? Setelah itu ia mencekikku, lalu mengeluarkan isi perut—"

"Stop! Kau menjijikkan! Aku serius bodoh!"

Chanyeol terkekeh, ia mencubit pipi sahabatnya itu dengan keras.

"Mungkin kalau ia kembali aku akan bersujud meminta maaf padanya, mengecup kakinya, pipinya, bibirnya, lalu aku akan mengajaknya bercinta."

" _Shit!_ Aku serius! Aku serius!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan minta maaf padanya, dan aku akan mengatakan bahwa aku menyesal telah menyakitinya."

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya tanda ia puas dengan jawaban Chanyeol tersebut.

"Kau harus janji untuk melakukan itu!"

"Ya, aku berjanji."

 **-oOo-**

Kris berjalan mendekat kearah Baekkie yang tampak sedang duduk melamun, ia pun berinisiatif mendudukkan diri disamping namja mungil itu.

"Sedang apa Baekkie?" Tanya Kris lembut, namun Baekkie malah mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain.

"Baekkie kenapa, hm?"

"Tidak apa – apa. Baekkie hanya sedang ingin sendiri."

Kris pun menghela napas singkat, ia sedikit sedih karena Baekkie mengacuhkannya.

"Baekkie bosan pada hyung?"

"Kenapa hyung berpikir seperti itu?"

"Karena Baekkie mengacuhkan hyung"

Baekkie menatap wajah Kris, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin mengacuhkan Kris. Ia hanya sedang ingin sendiri saat ini.

"Maaf, hyung salah. Hyung pergi dulu."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris pun beranjak ke kamarnya tanpa di cegah oleh Baekkie sama sekali.

' _Mianhae hyung. Aku salah karena mengabaikanmu. Tapi aku justru semakin salah jika membuatmu semakin mencintaiku. Karena aku hanya mengagumimu, bukan mencintaimu.'_ Batin Baekkie menangis.

 **-oOo-**

"Hey Baekhyun? Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menyodorkan secangkir susu rasa strawberry.

"Kau lihat?" Balas Baekkie ketus, ia segera menganti saluran televisi yang sedari tadi ia tonton.

"Hmm.. Jadi kau mendadak menjadi pendiam ya? Haha.. Lucu sekali."

Baekkie memutar bola matanya malas, ia bukan mendadak menjadi pendiam. Hanya saja ia malas berbicara karena akhir – akhir ini badannya terasa sakit semua. Ia tidak tau kenapa itu bisa terjadi.

"Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan! Aku sedang malas berdebat."

Luhan tertawa mengejek, kemudian ia mendekatkan kepalanya ketelinga Baekkie.

"Chen sudah punya sahabat baru, yaitu Kyungsoo.. Haha, bagaimana menurutmu? Sepertinya ia sudah melupakanmu, ia bahkan tidak berusaha untuk mencari tahu tentangmu."

Baekkie mengeraskan rahangnya, ia sangat kesal jika Luhan mengarang cerita tentang Chen. Karena Chen adalah sahabat baiknya.

"Terserah kau saja, aku tetap akan percaya pada Chen. Walaupun ia melupakanku tapi aku akan tetap akan mengingatnya, dan aku akan tetap menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaikku."

Luhan tertawa konyol, ia segera mendorong Baekkie keras. Sepertinya ia kesal karena tidak bisa mempengaruhi namja kecil itu.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya kedalam rumah, senyum tipis segera terpatri dibibir kissable-nya saat melihat namja imut sedang bertengger lantai.

"Baekkie kenapa tidur dibawah? Nanti kau sakit." Tegur Chanyeol sembari mendekat kearah Baekkie.

Baekkie hanya diam, matanya memandang kearah langit – langit ruangan itu.

"Kau kenapa?"

Baekkie menatap tidak suka kearah Chanyeol, kemudian ia berlari kearah kamar.

Chanyeol hanya menatap bingung dengan tingkah Baekkie tersebut. Karena Baekkie tidak pernah bersikap seperti itu sebelumnya.

Ia pun berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Kemudian ia memutar kenop pintu dengan perlahan.

"Baekkie." Panggil Chanyeol dengan lembut, namun Baekkie tetap tidak bergeming. Ia bahkan menutup seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Apa hyung punya salah?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil mendekat. Ia menarik selimut Baekkie hingga tubuh mungil itu terlihat.

"Katakanlah, hyung akan memperbaikinya."

"Ya! Hyung salah! Karena hyung mulai jarang memanggilku Baekkie sayang! Hyung juga sudah tidak pernah menciumku! Hyung sudah tidak perduli lagi padaku!"

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka Baekkie akan berpikir demikian. Ia pun tersenyum senang.

"Maafkan hyung Baekkie."

"Hikss..! Tidak mau!"

Chanyeol segera menidurkan dirinya disamping Baekkie, kemudian ia memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan hangat.

"Dengarkan penjelasan hyung dulu."

"Tidak mau!" Pekik Baekkie, ia berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukan Chanyeol.

"Baekkie dengar, hyung hanya tidak ingin terus mengumbar kata sayang pada Baekkie. Hyung takut Baekkie akan bosan dengan kata sayang dari hyung, lalu hyung tidak mencium Baekkie karena hyung tidak mau Baekkie takut pada hyung. Dan lagi pula Baekkie yang mengatakan hyung mesum bukan? Hyung tidak mau mendapat cap jelek dari Baekkie." Jelas Chanyeol panjang lebar, ia tidak mau Baekkie salah paham.

Baekkie semakin terisak, ia sendiri tidak tau mengapa tiba – tiba ia bersikap begitu. Kenapa ia mengatakan hal yang dapat mempermalukan dirinya sendiri, ia tidak tau. Ia hanya takut kalau sampai Chanyeol mengetahui yang sebenarnya. Dan pada akhirnya Chanyeol akan meninggalkan dirinya, ia sangat takut. Entah kenapa ia tiba - tiba menjadi sangat plin plan, persis seperti bocah labil.

"Baekkie memaafkan hyung?"

Baekkie segera mengangguk, ia pun membenamkan tubuhnya pada dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Hyung sayang pada Baekkie."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya.. Apapun yang terjadi hyung tetap akan menyayangi Baekkie. I love you~"

"Baekkie.. Juga menyayangi hyung."

Chanyeol tersenyum, dalam hati ia sangat ingin berteriak sanking senangnya.

Ia tidak menyangka Baekkie telah takhluk olehnya.

"Baekkie~"

"Hmm?"

Chanyeol segera memposisikan bibirnya tepat didepan bibir Baekkie, namun hanya bersentuhan saja. Karena Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menekan bibir mereka.

Baekkie yang menyadari itu mulai kesal, ia segera memajukan bibirnya hingga keduanya berciuman. Tapi sekali lagi Chanyeol sama sekali tidak menggerakkan bibirnya, membuat Baekkie kesal setengah mati. Ia pun segera melumat bibir Chanyeol, ia bahkan berusaha menerobos masuk kedalam mulut namja tampan itu.

Melihat Baekkie yang mendadak agresif pun membuat Chanyeol tertawa sekaligus heran, ternyata anak sekecil itu bisa juga berciuman dengan liar. Astaga! Ia pun segera memegang kendali. Dengan penuh gairah ia pun melumat habis bibir mungil itu, hingga membuat si pemilik bibir terpaksa harus mengais – ngais udara yang sudah semakin menipis.

Keduanya pun larut dalam ciuman panas, yang sama sekali terlihat tidak pantas. Chanyeol lebih layak jika dikatakan sebagai paman atau pun hyungnya.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menggerakkan tubuhnya dengan perlahan, sinar matahari yang masuk dari sela – sela tirai pun sempat mengusiknya. Ia segera merentangkan kedua tangannya keudara, mencoba mencari kenikmatan setelah tidur panjangnya.

Ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya menghadap namja mungil yang sangat ia cintai, masih dengan mata yang sedikit terpejam Chanyeol pun membangunkan namja mungil disampingnya—Baekkie.

"Baekkie sayang, bangunlah."

"..."

"Baekkie."

Tidak ada tanggapan, ia pun segera mendekat kearah namja mungil itu. Namun tiba – tiba matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna kini malah terbelalak, ia segera mengucek matanya. Mencoba memastikan apakah penglihatannya salah. Tapi memang ia tidak salah lihat, karena yang yang sedang ia lihat adalah—

"Baek—Baekhyun?!"

 **TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 6**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

" _Baekkie."_

 _Tidak ada tanggapan, ia pun segera mendekat kearah namja mungil itu. Namun tiba – tiba matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna kini malah terbelalak, ia segera mengucek matanya. Mencoba memastikan apakah penglihatannya salah. Tapi memang ia tidak salah lihat, karena yang yang sedang ia lihat adalah—_

" _Baek—Baekhyun?!"_

 **Chap. 6**

Chanyeol semakin melebarkan matanya saat melihat namja mungil yang berada dihadapannya itu bergerak.

"Sesak—" Gumam namja mungil itu dengan kesadaran belum penuh. Ia pun melepaskan kancing piyama-nya satu persatu hingga keadaannya menjadi topless.

"Kau—" Chanyeol lagi – lagi melebarkan matanya tatkala namja mungil itu melepaskan celananya.

Setelah tersisa celana dalam saja, namja mungil itu pun merentangkan tangannya. Ia juga menguap dengan lebar.

"Pagi hyung." Sapa namja itu ceria. Ia menampilkan eye smile terbaik yang ia miliki.

"Ja—jadi kau?" Ucap Chanyeol tidak melanjutkan perkataannya. Ia hanya mampu menutup mulutnya karena tidak percaya.

"Maksud hyung apa?" Tanya namja itu bingung, ia mengkerutkan keningnya. Kemudian dengan sedikit heran ia pun meneliti tubuhnya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat seluruh tubuhnya telah membesar.

"A—aku."

"Bagaimana kau menjelaskan itu Baekhyun?!" Teriak Chanyeol menggelegar. Ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat.

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya karena takut. Wajahnya bahkan sudah memucat.

"Kenapa kau membohongiku selama ini hah?!" Teriak Chanyeol, suaranya bergema hingga keluar kamar.

"A-aku—"

"Aku tidak menyangka selama ini Baekkie adalah kau! Kau mengerikan Byun Baekhyun! Kau licik!" Chanyeol menatap tajam, ia masih tak percaya dengan semua ini.

Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya, kemudian ia menatap Chanyeol dengan tajam.

"Kau pikir aku seperti ini karena siapa? Hah? Itu karena mu!" Pekik Baekhyun, air matanya telah mengalir dipipinya.

"Karena ku? Tidak ada hubungannya denganku! Kau jangan mencari alasan!"

Baekhyun semakin mengeraskan tangisannya, ia pun mendekat kearah Chanyeol. Dengan tenaga penuh ia pun memukuli tubuh namja itu.

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganmu? Kau brengsek! Kau pikir siapa yang sudah memperkosaku? Siapa yang menginjak – injak harga diriku? Hah? Itu semua kau! Kau yang sudah menghancurkan hidupku!" Teriak Baekhyun dengan keras, ia masih tetap memukuli dada Chanyeol.

Sementara Chanyeol hanya diam, ia sama sekali tidak menolak ataupun menahan serangan bertubi – tubi dari Baekhyun. Wajahnya masih tampak shock, mungkin ia juga merasa bersalah setelah mendengar perkataan Baekhyun tersebut.

"Kau memang jahat Chanyeol!" Ujar Baekhyun dengan terisak, ia sudah menghentikan pukulannya.

Chanyeol masih diam, tapi kini ia memandang namja mungil yang berada dihadapannya itu dengan sendu. Tangannya ia julurkan hendak mengusap air mata yang masih setia mengalir dipipi namja mungil itu.

Namun gerakannya terhenti ketika pintu kamarnya dibuka paksa oleh seseorang, ia pun dengan sigap menutupi tubuh namja mungil itu dengan selimut.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Kris yang baru masuk dengan napas yang terputus – putus, sepertinya ia baru saja berlari tadi.

"Hyung—"

Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya ketika melihat Kris berjalan mendekat.

"Dia siapa?" Tanya Kris sambil menatap bingung kearah namja yang duduk membelakanginya itu.

"Dia—"

Namja mungil itu pun membalikkan tubuhnya, ia segera menatap tepat kemata Kris.

"Baekhyun!" Ucap Kris dengan setengah berteriak sanking terkejutnya.

Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi nya, ia bingung kenapa Kris bisa mengenal Baekhyun. Padahal setahunya Kris sudah lama berada di Kanada. Jadi tidak mungkin namja tampan itu mengenal Baekhyun.

"Hyung.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau berada disini?" Tanya Kris sembari mendekat kearah namja mungil itu, ia bahkan sudah memegang kedua bahu Baekhyun.

"Hyung aku—"

"Dia adalah Baekkie hyung!" Chanyeol yang menjawab, ia menatap Kris seolah ingin tahu bagaimana reaksi namja tampan itu.

"Baek—Baekkie? Jadi kau adalah Baekkie?" Tanya Kris lagi tidak percaya, ia bahkan sudah mengusap wajah lembut itu untuk mencoba memastikan.

"Y-ya aku berpura – pura sebagai Baekkie hyung.. Maaf." Lirih Baekhyun, ia semakin mengeraskan tangisannya.

"T-tidak apa – apa. Hyung bersyukur kau adalah Baekhyun, justru hyung yang salah karena selama ini tidak menyadari kemiripan kalian."

Kris pun memeluk tubuh mungil itu, ia bahkan sudah membenamkan wajahnya kedalam ceruk leher Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis, hyung menyayangimu."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi melihat itu pun mengalihkan pandangannya, tangannya tampak terkepal dengan keras. Entah karena apa ia tiba – tiba menjadi emosi seperti itu.

"Sekarang kita pergi menemui Suho ya? Ia pasti merindukanmu."

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. ia segera mengalungkan tangannya ketika Kris mengangkat tubuh mungilnya beserta selimut milik Chanyeol.

Melihat kepergian kedua orang itu, Chanyeol segera meninju tembok yang berada di sampingnya. Tak ia perdulikan tangannya yang kini mengeluarkan darah, ia pun mengerang dengan keras.

"Arrrggghh— Kau membuatku gila Baekhyun!"

 **-oOo-**

Suho tak henti – hentinya memeluk tubuh mungil yang berada dihadapannya, ia bahkan menangis layaknya seorang Eomma yang baru saja menemukan anaknya.

"Hyung sangat merindukanmu! Sangat – sangat merindukanmu Baekhyun~ah!" Ucap Suho dengan suara bergetar.

"Aku juga merindukanmu hyung.. Hiks."

Kris tersenyum bahagia melihat pertemuan kakak beradik itu. Tapi senyumnya langsung memudar saat mengingat bahwa selama ini Baekhyun ternyata bersamanya. Rasa bersalah langsung muncul dihatinya. Ia pun segera menyentuh pundak Suho, matanya menatap mengisaratkan mereka untuk berbicara berdua.

"Baekhyun~ah, beristirahatlah dulu. Hyung mau berbicara dengan Kris." Kata Suho sambil melepaskan pelukannya. Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, kemudian ia berjalan menuju kamarnya. Sebelum nya ia sempat menatap kepergian Suho dengan bingung. 

**-oOo-**

"Ada apa Kris?" Tanya Suho ketika mereka sedang berada di kamarnya. Kris sedang berdiri menghadap jendela. 

"Maaf karena selama ini aku tidak sadar bahwa Baekhyun berada didekatku. Aku benar - benar merasa bersalah." Jawab Kris sambil membalikkan tubuhnya, ia kini memegang kedua pundak Suho. 

"Tidak apa - apa, yang penting Baekhyun kembali dengan selamat." Tukas Suho sembari tersenyum, sepertinya ia sangat bahagia. 

"Syukurlah." 

Keduanya pun terdiam sambil memandang keluar jendela, sibuk dengan pikiran mereka masing - masing. 

"Ehm, Suho~ah. Ada yang ingin ku katakan." Dehem Kris memecah keheningan. Suho menoleh, ia menaikkan alis kirinya tanda penasaran.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan Kris? Sepertinya penting sekali, kau terlihat gugup." 

Kris meninju pelan bahu Kiri Suho, ia tau temannya itu sedang menggodanya. 

"Ya, menurutku sangat penting. Mm.. Sebenarnya.. Aku menyukai Baekhyun." 

Suho mengkerutkan dahinya, ia tidak percaya Kris serius menyukai Baekhyun. 

"Kau serius?" 

"Ya, aku sangat serius. Ah, aku bahkan mencintainya. Ini terdengar gila bukan?" 

Suho tersenyum kecut, ia pun berjalan menuju ranjangnya. Kepalanya ia geleng - gelengkan tanda tidak menyangka. 

"Dia adikku Kris." 

"Lalu kenapa Suho~ah? Apa tidak boleh? Aku serius padanya!" Ucap Kris, ia ikut duduk disamping Suho. 

Sadar kalau obrolan mereka bisa memanas, Suho pun pura - pura tertawa. 

"Oh! Ayolah Kris, kau sudah tua. Maksudku, adikku yang manis dan imut itu tidak pantas bersama namja tua seperti kita." 

Kris ikut tertawa, namun tawa nya terdengar dipaksakan. 

"Kau saja yang tua, aku tidak. Kurasa 25tahun belum begitu tua."

"Tapi wajahmu tampak lebih tua dariku Kris!" 

Kris mengepalkan tangannya, ia segera meninju kepala Suho pelan. Ia paling anti dikatakan berwajah tua, karena baginya wajahnya itu sempurna. 

"Sialan kau!" 

Suho tertawa semakin keras, ia pun merangkul Kris dengan tangan kanannya. 

"Dengar Kris, kumohon! Jangan Baekhyun! Aku berjanji akan mencarikan mu namja tampan, ah mungkin yeoja cantik juga." Bujuk Suho, ia sedikit mengeluarkan puppy eyes gagalnya. 

Kris hendak tertawa sekaligus menangis secara bersamaan. Jujur sebenarnya ia merasa sedih karena sebelum bertempur pun ia malah sudah ditolak, benar - benar menyedihkan. 

"Aku paham Suho~ah, kau memang brengsek!" 

"Haha, aku memang tampan! Seluruh dunia pun tau itu!" 

**-oOo-**

Chanyeol tampak duduk diranjang kamarnya, sejak kejadian dimana ia mengetahui bahwa Baekkie adalah Baekhyun ia kini terlihat sangat pendiam. Ia bahkan tidak kuliah selama beberapa hari, ia belum bisa menerima kenyataan itu.

"Baekhyun! Kau licik! Kau ingin membunuhku secara perlahan eoh? Aku sangat.. Membencimu!" 

**-oOo-**

"Selamat datang dikampus lagi Baekhyun~ah!" Seru Chen, ketika melihat Baekhyun memasuki kelas. 

"Haha, terima kasih Chen sayang." 

Baekhyun segera memeluk Chen dengan erat, sebelumnya mereka telah berhubungan lagi melalui telepon. Chen bahkan sempat shock saat tau Baekhyun belum meninggal. 

"Ayo duduk! Aku membawakanmu kue rasa strawberry." 

Baekhyun terlihat antusias, ia segera berlari kebangku Chen. 

"Enak!" Ucapnya ketika memasukkan sepotong kue itu. 

"Eommaku yang membuatnya." 

"Benarkah? Katakan padanya aku menyukai kue ini" 

Chen mengangguk, ia juga ikut memakan kue itu. 

Saat Baekhyun hendak duduk, matanya tak sengaja bertemu pandang dengan Luhan. Namun Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangannya, ia terlihat sedikit mendengus kesal. 

"Chen, aku keluar dulu ya?" Pamit Baekhyun, ia segera meraih tasnya. 

"Kenapa terburu - buru? Kau bahkan belum sempat duduk." 

"Ah, ya! Aku ada urusan mendadak. Dah." Baekhyun melambaikan tangannya sebelum keluar kelas. 

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun berjalan dengan perlahan ketika melihat punggung seseorang yang berada dihadapannya, ia pun tersenyum lebar. 

Jemari lentiknya ia taruh untuk menutup mata namja yang berada dihadapannya itu. 

"Tebak siapa!" Kata Baekhyun dengan suara yang dibuat seaneh mungkin. 

Namja yang matanya ditutup itu tertawa, ia segera mengelus tangan tersebut. 

"Aku tau, kau tukang kebun kampus kan?" 

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya, ia segera menarik tangannya kedada. 

"Tidak lucu Sehun~ah!" Rajuknya dengan gaya kekanakan. 

Namja itu—Sehun semakin mengeraskan tawanya, tangannya ia julurkan untuk menarik agar tubuh mungil itu duduk disampingnya. 

"Aku hanya bercanda, mana ada tangan tukang kebun sehalus dan selentik tanganmu." Bujuk Sehun, ia tampak mencolek dagu namja mungil itu. 

"Kau benar! Tanganku memang cantik." 

"Hah! Percaya diri sekali!"

"Tapi memang benar kan?"

Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum, ia menatap lurus kearah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Nanti kau jatuh cinta padaku." Kata Baekhyun dengan pura - pura, namun Sehun justru menanggapinya dengan serius. 

"Ya, kau benar! Aku memang jatuh cinta padamu." 

"Sehun—" 

"Baekhyun~ah, maukah kau menjadi.. Pacarku?"

Baekhyun terdiam, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Matanya tampak bergerak - gerak gelisah, ia sedang bingung. 

"Sehun~ah, k-kau tau kan aku tidak mencintaimu?" Tanya Baekhyun tanpa memandang kearah Sehun, ia masih belum berani menatap mata namja tampan itu. 

"Aku tau, lalu?" Sehun balik bertanya. 

"Aku tidak mungkin menerimamu Sehun~ah, aku tidak mau menyakitimu." 

Sehun mendesah pelan, ia tau jawaban Baekhyun pasti begitu. 

"Aku tau kau tidak mencintaiku, tapi bisakah kau beri aku kesempatan? Hanya sebulan, aku mohon."

Baekhyun mendongak ketika namja tampan itu sudah berdiri dihadapannya. 

"Ku mohon Baekhyun~ah."

Baekhyun tidak tahan dengan tatapan memelas Sehun tersebut, ia pun kembali mengalihkan pandangannya. 

"Aku takut kau kecewa akan nantinya Sehun~ah."

"Tidak akan Baekhyun~ah, please." 

Dengan sedikit ragu Baekhyun pun mengangguk, ia tidak mau terlalu egois. Apa salahnya mencoba? Mungkin saja kan tiba - tiba ia mencintai Sehun. 

"Terima kasih Baekhyun~ah!" Ucap Sehun dengan gembira, ia segera mengecup kening namja mungil itu. 

"Aku mencintaimu." Bisik Sehun.

 **-oOo-**

 _Prang!  
_

Terdengar suara gelas pecah dari arah sebuah dapur, kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dan isakan tangis yang bersamaan dari dalam sana. 

"Pergi ku bilang! Pergi! Aku muak melihat wajahmu!" Teriak seorang namja tampan, ia kembali melemparkan gelas kelantai. 

"Chanyeol~ah! Jangan seperti itu, aku mencintaimu. Hiks." Tangis seorang namja cantik yang kita kenal sebagai Luhan. 

"Aku tidak butuh cintamu sialan! Pergi kau!" 

_Brak!_

Kini Chanyeol menendang kursi dan meja dapur hingga terjatuh kelantai, Sontak Luhan langsung merinding ketakutan. 

"Chanyeol~ah!"

"Sekali lagi kukatakan pergi! Atau nyawamu melayang hari ini." Ancam Chanyeol, ia berjalan mendekat kearah Luhan. 

"T-tidak! B-baik aku akan pergi." Luhan pun langsung berlari pergi dengan ketakutan, dalam hati ia bersumpah tidak akan pergi keapartemen itu lagi. Apapun yang terjadi. 

Setelah kepergian Luhan, Chanyeol langsung luluh kelantai. Ia memegang wajah frustasinya. 

"Baekkie.. Aku sangat merindukanmu! Ku mohon kembali lah! Aku tidak tahan lagi.."

 **-oOo-**

Kris tampak menghela napas panjang, bukan karena lega. Tapi justru sebaliknya, ia merasa sedih dan kacau. 

"Sebaiknya kau sering membawanya ke sini Kris, sebisa mungkin aku akan membantu menyembuhkannya." Ucap seorang namja berkulit tan sembari tersenyum. 

"Terima kasih Kai, aku sangat mengharapkan bantuanmu. Kau satu - satunya Psikiater yang paling ku percaya." Kata Kris dengan raut penuh kekhawatiran.

Namja itu— Kai kembali tersenyum ramah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah namja tampan yang terlihat frustasi disamping Kris.

"Ku harap kau mau bekerja sama Chanyeol-ssi." Ujar Kai, namun namja tampan yang ia ajak bicara hanya diam. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya Kai, yah walaupun kami selalu bertengkar." 

"Aku tau, karena aku juga begitu dengan sepupuku. Tao." 

Kris mengangguk, tangannya mengelus kepala Chanyeol dengan sayang.

 **-oOo-**

Hari itu hujan, membuat namja kecil yang biasa kita panggil Baekhyun tidak bisa kemana - mana. Ia tampak asik bergelung dalam selimut berwarna coklatnya, itu selimut Chanyeol yang dulu ikut terbawa dengannya. Sengaja ia tidak mencuci agar bau tubuh Chanyeol masih melekat pada selimut itu. 

"Aku merasa seperti dipeluk Chanyeol." Gumamnya. 

Ia pun menghirup dalam - dalam selimut itu.

"Kau sedang apa disana? Apa kau kedinginan? Apa kau sedang memikirkanku? Ah! Aku sangat konyol." 

Baekhyun tertawa karena pikiran konyolnya.

"Hmm, mungkin kau sangat membenci ku sekarang.. Maaf, tapi mungkin ini yang terbaik. Kau telah merasakan apa yang kurasakan dulu."

Baekhyun memenjamkan matanya, berusaha agar bisa tertidur. Tapi kemudian tiba - tiba ia dikejutkan oleh dering ponselnya sendiri.

Matanya yang sempat terpejam mendadak melebar ketika melihat nama peneleponnya.

"Hallo? Kris hyung!" Jawab Baekhyun ceria, ia sedikit merindukan namja tampan itu.

"Baekhyun! Bagaimana kabarmu?" Tanya Kris dari sebrang sana.

"Baik hyung, hyung bagaimana?" 

"Hyung juga baik." 

"Oh, syukurlah."

Keduanya mendadak terdiam, bingung untuk melanjutkan kearah mana pembicaraan mereka. 

"Bagaimana kuliahmu Baekhyun~ah?" Tanya Kris memecah keheningan yang sempat melanda mereka. 

"Lancar kok hyung, yah walapun aku ketinggalan banyak pelajaran. Hehe."

"Ya sudah, mulai sekarang harus banyak belajar lagi. Jangan malas."

"Ya, hyung. Umm.. Chanyeol b-bagaimana hyung?"

Baekhyun mendengar helaan napas dari sebrang sana, membuat ia mengerutkan dahinya.

"Kenapa hyung?"

"Chanyeol.. Sedang tidak baik."

"M-emangnya ia kenapa hyung? Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Baekhyun tampak panik ketika mendengar keadaan Chanyeol tersebut. Tak bisa dipungkiri ia memang masih mencintai namja itu. 

"Kalau kau mau tau, datanglah besok."

Baekhyun mengangguk kencang, padahal Kris tidak melihatnya. 

"Aku pasti akan datang hyung." 

**-oOo-**

Chanyeol mengeratkan selimutnya, matanya tertuju kearah jendela kamarnya yang tidak tertutup. Tampak hujan semakin deras diluar sana, membuat siapa saja pasti akan betah berada didalam kehangatan kamar. 

"Baekkie, kau sedang apa? Hyung merindukanmu. Sangat merindukanmu." Lirihnya. 

"Kau jahat karena berani meninggalkan hyung. Hyung tidak bisa terima itu. Kau milikku Baekkie!" 

**-oOo-**

Seorang namja mungil tampak tersenyum ketika seorang namja tampan mempersilahkannya masuk ke dalam.

"Hyung kira kau tidak akan datang Baekhyun~ah." Kata namja tampan itu—Kris. 

"Aku tepat janji kok hyung, tenang saja." Ucap namja yang dipanggil Baekhyun itu.

Keduanya saling melempar senyum ketika saling melihat satu sama lain.

"Masuklah."

Baekhyun mengangguk, dengan ragu ia pun memutar kenop pintu kamar yang sempat menjadi kamarnya itu.

Ketika ia sudah membuka pintu itu, ia melihat seorang namja tampan berwajah pucat sedang menatap kosong kearah televisi yang berada dihadapannya. Walaupun televisi itu menyala, namun pandangannya tidak tertuju kesitu. 

"Chanyeol~ah."

Namja tampan itu tidak merespon, ia masih diam mematung.

Baekhyun berjalan mendekat, kemudian ia duduk disini ranjang namja itu.

"K-kau kenapa?"

Tidak ada jawaban, namja itu bahkan tidak bereaksi sama sekali.

Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya menuju wajah namja tampan itu, ia tampak menelusuri pahatan sempurna tersebut. 

"Aku disini." Gumamnya, tapi Chanyeol dapat mendengar itu. Namja tampan itu pun menoleh padanya. 

"Kau bukan Baekkie." Kata Chanyeol dengan suara beratnya. Terdengar serak.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia merasa amat bersalah melihat keadaan Chanyeol tersebut.

"A-aku memang bukan Baekkie, aku Baekhyun—" 

"Aku butuh Baekkie!"

Baekhyun memenjamkan matanya dengan keras, hingga air mata yang semula menumpuk disitu kini mulai jatuh begitu saja. 

"Baekkie-mu itu tidak ada tanpa Baekhyun." Ucap Baekhyun dengan suara tercekat, ia menahan semua yang ada dihatinya hingga menumpuk dilehernya.

"Baekkie adalah sisi lain dari Baekhyun."

Chanyeol diam, ia masih memasang wajah tanpa ekspresinya.

"Aku Baekkie sekaligus Baekhyun-mu."

"Kau bukan Baekkie-ku!"

Baekhyun terperanjat kaget mendengar teriakan itu, ia pun memundurkan tubuh mungilnya. 

"Ku mohon jangan seperti itu! Aku tau kau sadar.. Dengar Chanyeol~ah, a-aku milik Sehun sekarang." 

Tubuh Chanyeol tampak terperanjat kaget, namun wajah nya terlihat biasa saja. Tapi pandangannya tidak lagi kosong, malah pandangannya terlihat ketakutan.

"Kau pikir aku peduli?! Aku hanya butuh Baekkie-ku!"

"Hiks.. Maaf.. J-jujur aku masih mencintaimu Chanyeol~ah.. Tapi sekarang aku milik Sehun. Dan aku tidak mau menghianatinya."

Baekhyun terisak, ia menutup mulutnya agar suara tangisnya tertahan.

"Tapi kalau kau mau, aku akan memberimu kesempatan.. Datanglah ke sungai Han bulan depan pada tanggal 27 November.. Aku akan berada disana.."

Tanpa memperdulikan perkataan Baekhyun, Chanyeol malah menarik selimutnya, membenamkan seluruh tubuhnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi.

"Kau dengar kan Chanyeol~ah? Kalau begitu, a-aku pergi dulu."

Baekhyun langsung berlari keluar ketika selesai mengatakan itu. Sebenarnya karena ia tidak tahan berada lebih lama lagi didekat Chanyeol, ia merasa sangat bersalah.

Setelah kepergian Baekhyun, Chanyeol tampak menutup matanya kuat, sehingga cairan bening yang telah menumpuk dipelupuk matanya terjun begitu saja. Ia terisak pelan.

"Baekhyun.." Ucapnya dengan lirih.

 **-oOo-**

Sehun tampak tersenyum senang ketika melihat kekasihnya sedang duduk dimeja Cafetaria paling pojok, itu tempat favoritnya.

Kekasihnya itu tampak memandang kearah benda pipih yang berada digenggamannya dengan serius, membuat Sehun sangat penasaran dengan apa yang dilihat kekasihnya itu.

"Baekhyun~ah!" Kejut Sehun hingga membuat kekasihnya itu hampir terjatuh dari kursi, untung saja Sehun segera memeluk pinggang nya.

"Yak! Oh Sehun! Aku hampir saja mati karena mu!" Pekik kekasih Sehun tersebut, Baekhyun.

"Haha, maaf Baekhyun~ah. Aku kan hanya ingin mengejutkanmu."

"Lalu kalau aku mati bagaimana?"

"Tentu aku ikut mati denganmu."

Keduanya pun tertawa, terlebih Baekhyun. Ia tidak menyangka pacarnya yang dulu sangat dingin, kini malah berubah menjadi lucu.

"Apa yang kau lihat Baekhyun~ah? Dari tadi kuperhatikan kau sangat serius sekali." Tanya Sehun sambil mendekatkan kepalanya kearah handphone Baekhyun.

"Ah, ya! Aku sedang melihat tanggal." Jawab Baekhyun dengan senyum manisnya. Namun Sehun malah memasang wajah datarnya.

"Masih beberapa hari kita berpacaran, tapi kau sudah melihat tanggal. Apa kau sangat ingin kita segera berpisah Baekhyun~ah?"

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya, ia heran kenapa kekasihnya itu tiba – tiba berubah menjadi sensitif seperti itu. Seperti sedang datang bulan saja.

"Aku hanya melihat tanggal Sehun~ah, tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu." Jawab Baekhyun.

Sehun menyandarkan tubuhnya, sepertinya ia merasa cukup bersalah dengan tuduhannya yang spontan itu.

"Maaf.. Aku hanya takut ketika hari itu datang, kau malah belum bisa mencintaiku."

Sehun menghela napas panjang, ia segera memeluk tubuh mungil itu.

"Maafkan aku ya?"

Baekhyun mengangguk dalam pelukan Sehun, kemudian ia semakin mengeratkan pelukan mereka. Namun tidak hatinya, ia masih belum bisa menerima Sehun.

 **-oOo-**

Luhan memandang sendu kearah Sehun dan Baekhyun yang tampak berpelukan, entah kenapa hatinya menjadi panas. 

Ia tau ia sama sekali tidak berhak untuk marah, tapi kali ini ia merasakan cemburu yang begitu besar pada mantan sahabatnya itu. 

Ia yang selama ini mudah sekali menakhlukkan siapa saja, kini malah dibuang dengan sia - sia. Ia iri pada Baekhyun karena orang yang ia suka justru menyukai namja mungil itu, ingin rasanya ia berteriak marah pada mantan sahabatnya itu. Tapi, ia bisa apa? 

"Kau masih marah padanya?" Tanya Kyungsoo, teman Luhan. Ia tampak menyeruput minumannya. 

"Ya, dan akan selalu marah padanya." Jawab Luhan dengan sorot kebencian. 

"Kali ini kau kalah, lupakanlah. Masih banyak yang lain." 

Luhan hanya mengangkat bahu, ia tidak tahu apakah ia akan menyerah atau tidak. 

"Akan ku pikirkan lagi Kyungsoo~ah" 

"Lebih cepat lebih baik, kau pasti akan dapat yang terbaik." 

"Ya, kuharap begitu."

 **-oOo-**

Kris tampak mengaduk minumannya tanpa rasa minat sedikit pun, sorot matanya memandang kearah pintu kafe dengan pandangan bosan. 

"Kau kenapa Kris?" Tanya Suho ketika melihat wajah murung sahabatnya itu. 

"Entahlah, aku hanya sedang lelah." Jawab Kris seadanya, ia terlihat benar - benar tanpa semangat. 

"Ayolah! Aku sahabatmu, cepat ceritakan apa masalahmu?" 

Kris menarik napas sebentar, kemudian ia menatap Suho dengan dalam. 

"Aku punya sepupu, namanya Chanyeol. Akhir - akhir ini ia tampak depresi, dan kau tau kenapa ia depresi? Hanya karena alasan konyol." 

"Apa itu Kris?" Tanya Suho dengan sedikit rasa penasaran.

"Ia depresi karena Baekkie, ia sangat mencintai bocah itu."

Suho mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia tidak tau siapa Baekkie yang dimaksud Kris.

"Baekkie? Siapa?"

Kris tertawa sembari menatap Suho.

"Kau tidak tau? Dia Baekhyun ketika tubuhnya mengecil!"

Suho melebarkan matanya, ternyata sepupu Kris depresi karena adiknya.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Katakanlah kami pedofil, karena kami justru mencintai adikmu itu ketika tubuhnya mengecil. Dia benar - benar imut. Aku bahkan hampir menerkamnya."

"Astaga! Benar – benar tidak waras! Jadi bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" 

"Aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Kai, kuharap ia segera sembuh." 

Suho pun menganggukkan kepalanya, kemudian tangan kirinya menepuk bahu Kris. Seolah mengatakan sabar. 

"Oh ya, Suho~ah. Aku ingin bertanya, kenapa Baekhyun membesar secepat itu? Padahal ia belum meminum penawarnya." 

Suho menghela napas sebentar, kemudian tangannya mengaduk minumannya. 

"Cairan itu hanya berfungsi sebentar, sehingga tanpa penawar pun Baekhyun bisa membesar." Jelas Suho. 

Kris membulatkan bibirnya membentuk huruf O, tanda ia mengerti. 

"Syukurlah, aku tidak dapat membayangkan Baekhyun hidup disampingku tanpa tau bahwa itu dia." 

"Ya, itu benar - benar tidak lucu." 

**-oOo-**

Terlihat seorang namja tampan duduk mematung diatas sofa disebuah ruangan, matanya tampak kosong. Didepannya telah duduk seorang namja berkulit tan yang sedang tersenyum melihatnya. 

"Jadi Chanyeol, cerita kan lah apa yang kau rasakan saat ini." Ucap namja berkulit tan itu— Kai. 

Chanyeol tampak tak bergeming, ia masih diam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

"Ayolah, aku temanmu. Ceritakan saja padaku."

"..." 

"Hmm.. Kau tidak mau cerita Chanyeol?"

"..." 

"Ah! Siapa nama namja itu? Baekkie?"

Chanyeol segera mengangkat kepalanya, tatapan matanya memandang Kai dengan tatapan yang menusuk. 

"Dia milikku!" 

"Ah! Begitu? Lalu dimana dia sekarang?" 

Chanyeol diam, ia tak mau menjawab. 

"Oh, apa ia sudah punya kekasih?" 

_Brak!  
_  
Chanyeol menggebrak meja yang berada dihadapannya, matanya menatap Kai dengan tajam. 

"Dia memang sudah punya kekasih! Tapi sekali lagi kukatakan! Dia milikku!" Teriak Chanyeol dengan sangat keras. Bukannya takut, Kai malah tertawa kecil. 

"Dia sudah punya kekasih kan? Lalu kenapa kau katakan dia milikmu?" 

"Karena sejak awal ia memang milikku! Namja itu yang berani mengambil Baekkie dari ku! Oh Sehun brengsek!" 

Kai sekali lagi tertawa, bukan bermaksud menertawakan kebodohan Chanyeol. Hanya saja ia ingin namja itu bangkit karena ejekan darinya. 

"Kalau begitu, rebutlah! Rebut milikmu kembali! Apa kau bisa? Aku tidak jamin." 

Tampak rahang Chanyeol mengeras, sepertinya ia tengah berusaha menahan emosinya. 

"Aku pasti bisa! Sialan!"

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun menangis saat ia tengah berada didalam pelukan Sehun, ia berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari pelukan namja tampan itu. 

"Sehun, aku mau ini berakhir. Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Ini terlalu berat untukku, hatiku benar - benar tersiksa." 

Sehun segera melepaskan pelukannya, ia turun dari ranjang dengan wajah menahan emosi. 

"Kenapa tidak bisa Baekhyun~ah? Ini sudah satu bulan! Apa selama ini aku tidak berarti dimatamu? Apa yang aku lakukan sia - sia?" Ucap Sehun dengan nada bergetar, ia benar - benar sedih saat tau Baekhyun belum bisa mencintainya. Padahal hubungan mereka telah berjalan selama satu bulan. Saat tau kekasih sendiri tidak bisa mencintai kita, itu lebih sakit dari apapun. 

"Maaf Sehun~ah.. Aku sangat mencintai.. Chanyeol" 

Sehun menatap tidak percaya dengan perkataan Baekhyun tersebut, ia hanya mampu mengusap wajahnya kasar. 

"Kau.. Aku benar - benar sakit mendengar itu Baekhyun! Aku juga sakit!" Teriak Sehun, ia mengguncang tubuh Baekhyun dengan keras. 

"M-maaf." 

"Katakan bahwa kau mencintaiku Baekhyun~ah!" Paksa Sehun tetap dengan mengguncang tubuh mungil itu. 

"M-maaf.. Aku tidak bisa." 

"Apa yang kau harapkan dari namja yang telah merusak hidupmu?! Apa?! Jawab Baekhyun~ah!" Teriak Sehun keras. Emosinya benar – benar memuncak. 

Baekhyun hanya menangis, ia juga tidak tau apa yang ia harapkan dari Chanyeol. Padahal ia tau bahwa namja itu juga tidak mencintai dirinya.

Sehun terduduk lemas, tanpa disadarinya air mata telah menetes melewati pipinya. 

"Pergi.. Pergilah! Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi! Aku kecewa padamu!" 

Baekhyun segera beranjak dari tempatnya, wajahnya sudah penuh dengan air mata yang membanjiri wajah cantiknya. 

"Maaf.." 

"Pergi!" 

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun mengusap - usap hidungnya, ia tampak sangat kedinginan walaupun jaket tebal telah melekat ditubuh mungilnya.

Ia telah duduk dipinggir sungai Han sejak dari sore, karena waktu itu ia lupa memberitahukan pada Chanyeol jam berapa mereka akan bertemu ditempat itu. 

Yah, sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak terlalu yakin Chanyeol akan datang menemuinya. Tapi sedikit berharap, tentu boleh kan? 

"Chanyeol~ah, kau dimana? Ini sudah pukul 21.00." Gumam namja mungil itu dengan bibir bergetar, ia bahkan tampak mengusap - usap tangannya yang tanpa sarung tangan itu. 

"Chanyeol~ah, aku ingat. Ini hari ulang tahunmu kan? Ah, aku hampir lupa. Selamat ulang tahun!" Ucap Baekhyun seakan pada dirinya sendiri, ia tersenyum kecil saat membayangkan wajah ceria Chanyeol dulu ketika tubuhnya masih mengecil. 

"Aku lupa membawa kado, semoga saja kau tidak marah." 

Baekhyun masih bertahan menunggu Chanyeol dikursi yang bahkan ikut hampir membeku bersama tubuhnya.

Waktupun berlalu begitu saja, kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 23.00. Tentu saja tubuh mungil itu semakin kedinginan, bibir merahnya bahkan sudah hampir membiru. 

"Chanyeol~ah." Lirihnya tanpa suaranya, ia menggigit kecil bibirnya karena tidak tahan dengan cuaca yang semakin dingin. Ia merapatkan jaketnya agar kembali hangat, namun sayang ia masih tetap kedinginan. 

"Chanyeol~ah aku sudah tidak tahan, datanglah.. Hiks." Dan namja mungil itu pun akhirnya tidak dapat meredam tangisannya, air mata mulai membanjir dipipi yang tampak pucat itu. Ia merasa sangat bodoh mengharapkan kedatangan namja yang jelas tidak mencintainya. 

"Chanyeol~ah..."

"Maaf.. Aku menyerah.. Chanyeol~ah." 

Baekhyun pun beranjak dari bangku yang sedari tadi ia duduki, jalannya terasa amat lemas ketika ia langkahkan. Mungkin karena sudah terlalu lama duduk. 

Baekhyun hendak terjatuh ketika ia melangkah, namun tiba – tiba muncul seorang namja tampan yang langsung menahan tubuh mungilnya dengan tangan kekarnya. 

"Kau cari mati?" 

Baekhyun mendongak untuk melihat pemilik suara yang tidak asing itu, seketika senyum cerah pun terpatri diwajah pucatnya. 

"Cha-Chanyeol~ah." Ucapnya nyaris tanpa suara. 

Tapi namja tampan itu tidak menggubris, karena ia sibuk memakaikan sarung tangan dan jaket yang lebih tebal pada namja mungil itu. 

"Kau datang."

"Ayo pergi." Ajak namja tampan itu sambil menarik Baekhyun ke mobil. 

"Chanyeol~ah.. Kau datang." 

Mereka pun sudah berada didalam mobil Chanyeol, sengaja namja tampan itu tidak memasang AC karena cuaca yang sangat dingin.

"Selamat ulang tahun Chanyeol~ah."

Chanyeol tampak mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian tangannya meraih handphone yang berada dikantongnya.

Matanya pun sedikit melebar ketika melihat sesuatu dari handphonenya itu. 

"T-terima kasih." Ucap Chanyeol akhirnya, padahal hari ulang tahunnya akan habis sebentar lagi. Ia menatap namja mungil itu dengan lekat. 

"Sudah berapa lama kau menungguku?" Tanya Chanyeol dengan wajah serius, ia memperhatikan lamat - lamat wajah cantik yang berada dihadapannya tersebut. 

"Mu-mulai pukul 17.00."

Chanyeol melebarkan matanya, ia tidak menyangka namja itu menunggunya selama 6 jam. 

"Kenapa menungguku selama itu?" 

"Aku tidak tahu, aku hanya ingin menunggumu." 

Chanyeol tampak terdiam sebentar, kemudian ia meraih tangan lentik berbalut sarung tangan tersebut.

"M-maaf Baekhyun~ah. Maaf atas perlakuanku dulu padamu.. Aku.."

Chanyeol tak melanjutkan perkataannya, ia kini menangis. Bahunya tampak terguncang.

"Aku sangat berdosa! Aku telah melakukan hal yang tak pantas denganmu. Aku.. Aku pantas mendapatkan hukuman."

Baekhyun menggeleng, ia pun mengusap wajah Chanyeol dengan tangan kirinya yang dilapisi sarung tangan.

"Tidak apa – apa. Yang penting kau sadar dengan kesalahanmu dahulu. Lagi pula aku sudah memaafkanmu." Ucap Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lembut.

Namja tampan itu pun tak kuasa menahan tangisnya, ia justru semakin mengeraskan tangisannya. Benar – benar tidak seperti Chanyeol yang biasanya.

"Aku tidak pantas dimaafkan Baekhyun~ah."

"Semua pantas mendapat maaf Chanyeol~ah, Tuhan saja bisa memaafkan hambanya, kenapa kita yang manusia tidak bisa seperti itu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk, ia segera meraih tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukannya.

"Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun~ah.. Kau benar, kau adalah Baekkie.. Yang ku cintai adalah kau, tak peduli tubuhmu kecil atau seperti sekarang ini."

"Aku juga mencintaimu Chanyeol~ah."

Chanyeol membulatkan matanya, ia tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya.

"Be-benarkah Baekhyun~ah?"

"Ya.. Aku ingin kita mulai hubungan ini dari awal lagi."

"Ta-tapi aku tidak pantas bersamamu Baekhyun~ah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sedih, tatapannya menyiratkan betapa tidak pantasnya ia bersama namja mungil yang berada di pelukannya itu.

"Kau pantas Chanyeol~ah."

Keduanya pun tersenyum, kemudian mereka sedikit menghapus jarak diantara mereka. Baekhyun sudah menutup matanya, dan sebuah ciuman pun mendarat dikening Baekhyun. Membuat namja itu membuka kembali matanya.

"Kenapa tidak dibibir?" Bingung Baekhyun, namun Chanyeol segera membungkam bibir mungil itu dengan bibirnya.

"Aku ingin dirimu, bukan karena hanya nafsu. Dan bibir ini, aku ingin memilikinya tanpa aku harus terus menyentuhnya. I never thought able to love someone like i love you."

"Aku juga menginginkanmu Chanyeol~ah. Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku tau.. Oleh karena itu, _laten we voor elkaar door het leven gaan_ _._ _Trouw met me_ "

' _My heart is perfect because of you are inside,_

 _and my love is perfect because I am having you.'_

 **\- TBC (For Sequel.)–**

 **Next Chapter End. Sebenarnya itu sih sequelnya. Tapi anggap aja Endingnya.**

 **Jangan Lupa Review~**

 **Jangan kaget kalau lihat semua FF-ku chapternya pendek, paling panjang sampe 10 chapter.**

 **Itu karena aku gak punya waktu buat FF panjang – panjang, paling setidaknya gak gantung ditengah jalan kan?**


	7. Chapter 7

**I Really Didn't Know Chap. 7 -End-**

 **Title : I Really Didn't Know**

 **Author : Putri ChanBaek26**

 **Casts :**

 **\- Byun Baekhyun**

 **\- Park Chanyeol**

 **\- Luhan**

 **\- Sehun**

 **\- Chen**

 **\- Others**

 **Pairing : ChanBaek**

 **Genre : T, Sad.**

 **Warning! : SHOUNEN-AI! YAOI! BOY X BOY, BOYS LOVE, & TYPO(s)**

 **Note : FF ini murni dari otak gaje saya, kalau ada persamaan dengan FF lain mungkin hanya suatu kebetulan belaka. Tapi jangan pernah coba – coba untuk meniru/Plagiat FF saya! Sekian :D**

 **Happy Reading!**

" _Aku juga menginginkanmu Chanyeol~ah. Saranghae"_

" _Aku tau.. Oleh karena itu,_ _laten we voor elkaar door het leven gaan_ _._ _Trouw met me_ _"_

 **Chap. 7**

Baekhyun menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak mengerti dengan kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Chanyeol.

"Artinya apa Chanyeol~ah?" Tanya Baekhyun sambil mengerjapkan matanya.

Chanyeol tiba - tiba menunduk malu, tangan kanannya tampak menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. 

"Umm.. Kris hyung memberitahukanku kata - kata itu. Jadi aku menghapalnya tadi malam."

Baekhyun terkikik, tangannya mengelus pelan wajah Chanyeol.

"Lalu apa artinya?"

"Artinya, mari hidup bersama. Dan menikahlah denganku." Usai mengatakan itu Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia tampak malu. Begitupun Baekhyun, semburat merah tampak muncul dipipinya. 

"Be-benarkah? Apa itu cuma kata - kata Kris hyung saja?"

Chanyeol cepat mengibaskan tangannya. 

"Tidak! Aku yang meminta Kris hyung menerjemahkan kata - kataku itu dalam bahasa belanda." Sergahnya.

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan, bibir mungilnya membentuk huruf O.

"Jadi, kau ingin menikah denganku?"

Kini semburat merah yang muncul dipipi Chanyeol, ia pun mengangguk pelan tanpa melihat wajah menggoda Baekhyun. 

"Kau melamarku?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun tersebut kontan membuat Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Baekhyun benar, seharusnya moment seperti ini adalah moment yang bagus untuknya melamar namja mungil itu. Namun ia lupa membeli cincin. 

"Eh? Ah! Mmm.. Y-ya." Jawab Chanyeol tak jelas, sangat kelihatan bahwa ia sedang gugup. 

"Lalu cincin atau sesuatu untuk melamarku mana?"

Lagi - lagi Chanyeol harus bertingkah layaknya orang bodoh, ia bahkan tampak merutuki dirinya sendiri.

Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan konyol Chanyeol yang kini terlihat berbicara sendiri, ia pun menangkup wajah tampan Chanyeol.

"Tidak apa - apa. Lagipula aku juga lupa membawa hadiah."

Chanyeol tersenyum lembut, namun senyum itu berubah menjadi sebuah seringai.

"Aku mau hadiahku, tapi dikamar." 

"Yak!"

Baekhyun langsung protes, oh ayolah! Kenapa Chanyeol harus berubah menjadi pervert lagi? 

"Jadi kata - katamu itu semua palsu? Ternyata kau masih pervert?"

Chanyeol tertawa dengan keras, ia pun menghidupkan mesin mobilnya. Tak ia hiraukan ceracauan protes dari bibir mungil itu. Dalam pikirannya hanyalah ia harus sampai dikamar, ia ingin segera berbagi kehangatan dengan namja yang sangat ia cintai itu.

 _'Ketahuilah Baekhyun, aku sangat mencintaimu. Semua kata - kataku padamu adalah benar adanya. Aku berani bersumpah. Aku mencintaimu.'_ Batin Chanyeol berteriak senang.

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol memeluk tubuh mungil Baekhyun semakin erat, tangannya yang Baekhyun tiduri ia tarik secara perlahan. Takut kalau sampai namja mungil itu terganggu dari tidurnya.

Setelah menyelimuti tubuh yang polos itu, ia pun melirik jam kecil disampingnya. Sudah pukul 00.00 pikirnya. 

Ia melepaskan pelukannya dari tubuh mungil itu, kemudian kepalanya ia dekatkan untuk mencium bibir merah muda yang tersuguh dihadapannya. 

_Klek~  
_

Chanyeol terkejut setengah mati saat mendengar pintu kamarnya dibuka, dan betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat Kris sedang berdiri mematung melihat kearah mereka. 

"Sial!" Umpat Kris dengan kesal, ia pun berjalan cepat keluar.

Chanyeol yang melihat itu segera memakai celananya, setelah itu ia keluar menemui Kris. 

"Hyung, apa yang kau lihat?" Tanya Chanyeol ketika ia dan Kris berjalan kearah dapur. 

"Apa perlu ku jelaskan? Melihat keadaan kalian yang berantakan saja aku sudah mengerti." Jawab Kris sambil mengambil air dari kulkas.

"Kau cemburu hyung?" Goda Chanyeol sambil tertawa. 

Kris hanya mampu mendelik tajam, kemudian matanya menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang topless. 

"Um ya hyung cemburu. Tapi kini hyung lebih kearah terkejut. Terkejut melihat tanda ditubuhmu ini, aku tidak menyangka Baekkie ku yang polos mampu melakukan itu."

Chanyeol mendengus kesal, ia segera merebut air putih itu dari tangan Kris. Kemudian ia meneguknya secara brutal. 

"Baekkie is mine! Lagipula jangan katakan Baekkie, aku tidak berani membayangkan aku melakukan this and that dengan tubuh sekecil itu. Panggil ia Park Baekhyun."

Ganti Kris yang mendengus kesal, ia benar - benar cemburu mendengar perkataan sepupunya itu. 

"Seharusnya Wu Baekhyun! Tapi sayang, karena Suho si pendek aku harus merelakannya denganmu." 

Chanyeol menaikkan alisnya, ia tidak tau siapa yang dimaksud Kris. Ia memang pernah mendengar nama Suho, tapi ia tidak tau siapa itu. 

"Suho siapa hyung?"

Kris tiba - tiba tertawa mengejek, ia pun memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong. 

"Suho itu pengganti mertuamu, ia adalah hyung Baekhyun. Ia sangat pemilih sekali, apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan adiknya. Aku tidak yakin kau lulus seleksi. Jadi berhati – hatilah." 

Setelah mengatakan itu, Kris langsung beranjak pergi. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang terlihat kebingungan.

 **-oOo-**

"Apa?!" 

Kris langsung menutup telinganya mendengar teriakan sahabatnya itu, bagaimana pun ia tidak mau tuli. Apa kata dunia ketika melihat namja sesempurna dirinya ternyata tuli?  
Oh, Kris bahkan tidak dapat membayangkan hal itu. 

"Berani sekali adikmu itu menyentuh adikku! Oh Tuhan!" Suho menggelengkan kepalanya tanda tidak menyangka. 

"Adik sepupu." Koreksi Kris cepat. 

"Sama saja! Ah, anak itu benar - benar! Adikku yang polos jadi rusak karenanya. Tidak akan kumaafkan!" 

Kris bersorak dalam hati, ia sangat senang melihat respon Suho yang berlebihan. 

Ia berpikir dengan marahnya Suho ia pasti akan bisa kembali merebut Baekhyun, ia licik? Tentu. 

"Akan kuberi pelajaran." 

"Bagus!" 

**-oOo-**

Suho berdiri didepan pintu apartemen miliknya sambil berkacak pinggang, dihadapannya telah berdiri adik kesayangannya dengan takut - takut.

"Jadi mana namja itu? Ia tidak berani mengantarmu pulang? Ckck, pengecut!" 

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya perlahan, pandangannya masih terlihat takut - takut. 

"T-tidak hyung. Ia ada dibawah, ia masih belum siap bertemu hyung." 

"Apa? Benar - benar pengecut! Kalau ia jantan, suruh agar ia berhadapan langsung denganku." Kata Suho dengan tangan masih berada dipinggang. 

Baekhyun meraih telepon genggamnya, mengetikkan sesuatu disana. Kemudian ia menempelkan benda itu pada telinganya. 

"Datanglah." Ucapnya pelan ketika ia mendengar suara dari sebrang sana. 

**-oOo-**

"Jadi kau yang bernama Park Chanyeol?" Tanya Suho dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. 

Chanyeol yang duduk disamping Baekhyun pun menatap namja mungil itu, seolah bertanya apa yang akan ia jawab.

"Katakan saja ya atau tidak! Apa kau lupa nama mu sendiri?"

Chanyeol berdehem, kemudian ia menatap tepat kemata Suho. 

"Ya, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Suho sedikit gentar saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, bagaimanapun suara namja itu sangat manly. Ia juga sangat tinggi, walaupun tidak lebih tinggi dari Kris. 

"Apa pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku masih kuliah."

Suho tertawa remeh, dalam hati ingin sekali ia memukul wajah polos tanpa dosa namja itu. 

"Lalu, apa pekerjaan orang tuamu?" 

"Hyung—"

Baekhyun memasang tatapan memohon pada Suho, ia sangat kesal pada hyungnya karena berlagak seperti orang tua.

"Aku rasa aku tidak perlu memberitahumu hyung, hyung kenal dengan Kris hyung kan? Hyung pasti tau dia berasal dari keluarga baik - baik. Begitupun aku, kami tidak berbeda." 

Suho mengangguk - anggukkan kepalanya, kemudian ia melipat tangannya didada.

"Apa jaminanmu untuk adikku dimasa depan?" 

"Hyung! Kami be—"

"Aku berani jamin akan membahagiakan Baekhyun, aku tidak akan menyakitinya dan membuatnya hidup susah." Ucap Chanyeol yang memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Wajahnya tampak terlihat sangat yakin. 

"Good answer."

 **-oOo-**

Sehun menghisap rokoknya dalam - dalam, matanya tertutup seolah sangat menikmati hisapannya itu. 

Kemudian mata sayunya terbuka perlahan, ia langsung membuang puntung rokok yang telah habis ke keranjang sampah disudut kamarnya. 

Tiba - tiba ia tertawa dengan keras, pandangannya tak henti menatap kearah objek yang ia tertawakan. 

"Haha, kau memang brengsek Baekhyun! Bisa - bisanya kau tidak mencintaiku? Brengsek!" 

Sehun melemparkan foto yang berbingkai hitam itu kelantai, membuat pecahan kaca memenuhi lantai kamarnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu lebih memilih Chanyeol hah? Apa kurangnya aku Baekhyun? Katakan!" 

Sehun segera mengambil foto itu, kemudian ia mengusap dengan sayang. 

"Kata orang aku tampan Baekhyun, aku sempurna. Tapi kenapa kisah cintaku tidak pernah bisa sesempurna diriku? Apa sebenarnya salahku?" 

Sehun pun mencium foto itu dengan penuh perasaan, setelah itu senyum tipis terpatri dibibirnya. 

"Sepertinya aku harus menutup hatiku. Aku tidak akan membuka lagi luka dihatiku karena—cinta!"

 **-oOo-**

Luhan tersenyum melihat seorang namja tampan duduk membelakanginya, kemudian ia melangkah perlahan kearah namja itu. 

Kedua tangannya ia gunakan untuk menutup mata namja tampan itu. Cara yang sama yang pernah Baekhyun lakukan pada Sehun.

"Lepaskan! Sialan!"

Luhan mengerutkan keningnya, ia heran kenapa namja itu tidak menyangka ia adalah Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau tau aku bukan Baekhyun?" Tanya Luhan sambil duduk disamping namja itu. 

"Tentu saja aku tau, ia kekasihku. Lagipula tangannya halus dan lentik." Tutur namja itu. 

Luhan membelalak kaget. Ia menatap tidak percaya. 

"Bagaimana bisa? Baekhyun kan pacar Sehun?"

Namja itu tertawa, ia kemudian menatap Luhan sinis.

"Itu dulu, lagi pula kami saling mencintai. Jadi tidak ada alasan untuk kami tidak bersama." 

Luhan menarik napas dengan kasar, kemudian ia meraih kerah kemeja namja itu –Chanyeol hingga wajah mereka berdekatan.

 _Chu~  
_

Chanyeol langsung memiringkan kepalanya hingga Luhan hanya dapat mencium pipinya. 

"Sialan!"

 _Plak!_

Chanyeol menampar pipi namja itu hingga tersungkur, ia mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan. 

"Kau pikir apa yang kau lakukan? Brengsek!" Teriak Chanyeol lagi, ia benar - benar kesal dengan namja itu. 

"Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol~ah! Hiks."

"Apa peduliku? Aku hanya mencintai Baekhyun!"

"Hiks.. Chanyeol!"

"Dengar Luhan! Kau tau Sehun? Ia dulu sangat mencintaimu, tapi karena sifatmu yang seperti itu ia menjadi membencimu! Dan kini ia malah mencintai Baekhyun. Jadi intinya adalah kau memang tidak pantas dicintai!"

Chanyeol langsung berdiri pergi, sebelumnya ia sempat berbisik ke telinga namja itu. 

"Sekali lagi kau menggangguku, ku jamin kau akan mati ditanganku." 

Luhan langsung menutup bibirnya, hingga isak tangisnya teredam.

"Brengsek kau Park Chanyeol! Seharusnya kau juga menderita sama sepertiku! Bahkan seharusnya kau yang lebih menderita! Benar – benar tidak adil!" Teriaknya masih terisak, ia menatap kepergian Chanyeol dengan linangan air mata.

Setelah puas berteriak ia kemudian terdiam sambil mengingat kata – kata Chanyeol tadi.

"J-jadi Sehun sempat mencintaiku?"

 **-oOo-**

Luhan melangkah dengan gontai, pikirannya benar - benar kacau saat ini. Ia masih memikirkan Chanyeol dan perkataannya, ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa Sehun pernah mencintainya. Karena selama ini Sehun bahkan tidak pernah menunjukkan tanda - tanda bahwa ia mencintai dirinya. Jadi saat mengetahui hal itu rasanya ia menjadi sangat terkejut, yah walaupun itu dulu. Kini Sehun sudah tidak menyukainya, dan lagi - lagi mantan sahabatnya itu lah yang menyebabkan hal itu. 

"Bodoh! Luhan bodoh!" Rutuknya, ia tampak memukuli kepalanya sendiri. 

Ia berhenti didepan gerbang kampus, hendak melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat pemberhentian bus. Namun sebuah suara menghentikannya. 

"Luhan!" Panggil orang itu. 

Luhan menoleh, ia pun tersenyum tipis saat melihat orang itu. 

"Suho hyung."

"Ya, apa kabarmu?" 

"Baik." Jawab Luhan datar, ia bahkan tidak berminat menanyakan keadaan orang yang berada dihadapannya itu.

"Ada masalah?" 

Luhan menggeleng lemah.

"Apa hyung menunggu Baekhyun?"

"Ya, tapi dia terlalu lama. Apa kau mau kita berbincang - bincang sebentar?"

"Baiklah."

 **-oOo-**

"Hyung, apa aku boleh tau dimana tempat hyung bekerja dulu? Maksudku, tempat Profesor yang dulu hyung ceritakan." Ucap Luhan sambil menoleh kearah Suho yang berada disampingnya. Mereka berada dikafe dekat kampus sekarang. 

Suho tampak berpikir sejenak, wajahnya menunjukkan betapa ia tidak suka dengan hal menyangkut dengan Profesor gila itu. 

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku hanya penasaran."

Suho kembali terdiam, kemudian tangannya tampak merogoh sesuatu dari dompetnya.

"Ini kartu namanya, kau bisa menghubunginya langsung."

Luhan mengangguk senang, ia menerima kartu nama itu dengan perasaan bahagia.

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Sama - sama. Oh ya, kau tidak ada jadwal kuliah hari ini?"

 **-oOo-**

Chanyeol menekan bel apartemen Baekhyun dengan senyum indah yang melengkung dibibirnya, tangan kanannya menenteng kotak sedang bergambar kue strawberry.

Tak lama kemudian, muncul lah seorang namja mungil dari dalamnya. Raut wajahnya terlihat sangat kacau. 

"Mau apa kau kemari?" Tanyanya datar.

"Baekhyun~ah? Kau kenapa? Apakah kau sakit?" Bukannya menjawab, Chanyeol malah melontarkan pertanyaan - pertanyaan padanya. 

"Aku baik - baik saja. Pergilah."

Baekhyun hendak menutup pintu, tapi Chanyeol segera menahannya.

"Katakan apa salahku Baekhyun~ah? Aku punya salah kan? Katakanlah!" 

"Tidak ada!"

 _Greb~_

Chanyeol langsung memeluk tubuh Baekhyun, dan membawanya masuk ke dalam. 

"Baekhyun~ah, katakan saja. Aku tidak mau kita saling berbohong, jujur saja Baekhyun~ah." Pujuk Chanyeol, ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Chanyeol benar – benar bingung kenapa Baekhyun tiba – tiba bersikap seperti itu. 

"Jujur? Baiklah.. Aku melihatmu berciuman dengan Luhan."

Chanyeol membulatkan bibirnya, lalu ia menutup matanya perlahan. Ia benar – benar benci kesalahpahaman. 

"Luhan yang memaksa, tapi ia hanya mencium pipiku. Percayalah." 

"Menurutmu apa aku akan percaya begitu saja? Tidak akan!"

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu percaya Baekhyun~ah? Ayolah, jangan seperti di drama murahan. Aku sangat sangat mencintaimu, aku bahkan tidak sanggup hanya untuk meliriknya. Kau begitu berharga, kau harta terindahku Baekhyun~ah." 

Baekhyun tiba - tiba tersenyum tipis, matanya menatap Chanyeol lekat - lekat.

"Tadinya aku hanya bercanda mengatakan begitu, tapi ternyata benar kalian berciuman."

Chanyeol mendesah pelan, ia merasa bodoh karena memberitahu hal yang tidak patut diberitahukan. Seharusnya itu menjadi rahasia, rahasia yang tidak pantas dikenang. 

"Dicium, bukan berciuman. Itu berbeda Baekhyun~ah." Ralat Chanyeol tak terima.

"Intinya sama - sama berciuman."

Chanyeol lagi - lagi mendesah, tidak menyangka pacarnya ini sangat keras kepala.

"Berciuman itu begini Baekhyun~ah."

Setelah mengatakan itu Chanyeol langsung meraih dagu Baekhyun, ia segera mengecup bibir mungil yang selalu menggodanya. 

Kemudian ia menghisap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun secara bergantian, ia sudah siap hendak melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Baekhyun. Namun namja mungil itu malah menutup bibirnya rapat - rapat. Chanyeol pun tampak kewalahan untuk membuka bibir namja mungil itu, tapi ia tidak mau menggunakan cara kekerasan. Sehingga ia hanya mampu menyesap bibir itu dengan sedikit terlihat rakus. 

_Brak!_

"Kau apakan adikku hah?!"

 **-oOo-**

"Ah.. Sial!" Rutuk Chanyeol ketika ia masuk ke dalam apartemennya, ada Kris disana. Namja tampan itu tampak sedang membaca koran. 

"Sial kenapa?" Tanya Kris tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari koran yang berada dihadapannya.

"Aku tertangkap basah Suho hyung sedang berciuman dengan Baekhyun. Hah.. Sekarang ia malah menghukumku sebelum menikah tidak boleh berciuman dan bercinta dengan Baekhyun." 

Kris melebarkan matanya, tidak menyangka Chanyeol akan berbicara se-frontal itu padanya. Ayolah, Kris itu sudah dewasa. Tidak seharusnya Chanyeol berbicara se-frontal itu didepannya. Itu benar – benar tidak sopan. 

"Rasakan! Kau masih muda saja sudah melakukan hal seperti itu! Kalau kau sudah sukses baru membicarakan pernikahan dan melakukan hal bodoh itu."

"Apa kau juga begitu hyung? Kau sudah sukseskan? Tapi kenapa tidak pernah membicarakan pernikahan, hah?" 

Kris tampak meringis kesal, hampir saja ia melempar vas bunga yang berada dihadapannya ke wajah Chanyeol. 

"Itu karena calon istriku kau rebut! Idiot!" 

Chanyeol tertawa terpingkal - pingkal, ia merasa menang dari hyung sempurnanya itu. 

Ia pun segera berlari ketika sadar aura Kris mulai menghitam.

"Oh Tuhan! Aku ingin bercinta!" Jerit Chanyeol sebelum masuk kekamarnya. 

"Park Chanyeol sialan! Jaga bicaramu!"

 **-oOo-**

Luhan tersenyum ketika membereskan peralatan milik seorang yang berada dihadapannya, namun matanya tak pernah lekat dari cairan yang terlihat seperti kristal itu. 

"Jadi kau bekerja denganku karena kau butuh uang?" Tanya seorang namja paruh baya, ia duduk sambil bersedekap.

"Iya Profesor, aku sangat senang walaupun harus bekerja sebagai pembantu Profesor."

"Bagus, anak yang rajin." 

Luhan tersenyum lagi, padahal ia sama sekali sedang tidak membutuhkan uang. Ia mau bekerja dengan Profesor ini dengan tujuan lain. Ia mau melakukan hal yang menantang untuk dirinya sendiri, yah sekaligus ingin mengubah nasib. Mungkin. 

"Jadi Profesor, ini apa?" Tanya Luhan sambil menunjuk cairan kristal.

Profesor itu semula hanya diam, ia tampak berpikir. Tapi kemudian ia beranjak mendekati Luhan. 

"Buang saja."

"Kenapa Profesor?"

"Aku tidak mau ada korban lagi, cukup hanya adik Suho saja."

Luhan mengangguk pelan, ia sudah paham cairan apa itu sekarang. Lalu wajahnya berubah menyeringai.

"Aku akan membuangnya Profesor." 

**-oOo-**

Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya ketika ia berhadapan dengan orang yang sempat menjadi kekasihnya, ia terlihat sangat gugup. Tapi namja yang berada dihadapannya malah sebaliknya, wajahnya terlihat datar. 

"Sehun~ah, a-apa kabar?" Sapa Baekhyun dengan senyum mengembang.

Sehun hanya diam, ia bahkan melangkahkan kakinya hendak pergi dari tempat itu.

"Sehun, kau masih marah padaku?"

Sehun menghentikan langkahnya, ia pun menoleh kearah Baekhyun. Mata tajamnya tampak sangat menusuk.

"Menurutmu?"

Baekhyun menunduk, ia tampak memainkan jari - jarinya karena gugup.

"Sehun~ah, aku—" 

"Diam! Tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan. Jangan pernah lagi mencoba untuk berbicara padaku. Karena aku sangat.. Membencimu."

 _'Mencintaimu.'_

Baekhyun mendongak karena kaget, ia tidak menyangka Sehun akan sebenci itu padanya.

"Sehun~ah, maaf—" 

"Ku bilang diam! Dengar.. Karena kau, aku akan menutup hatiku selama - lamanya. Itu karena kau." 

"Sehun.. Hiks."

"Jangan cengeng!"

Sehun segera beranjak pergi, meninggalkan namja yang sangat ia cintai. Bahkan hingga saat ini, ia sudah berjanji akan memulai hidup barunya tanpa ada kata cinta. Karena baginya cinta itu hanyalah _Bullshit!_ _  
_

**-oOo-**

Kris tampak menyesap kopi yang berada dihadapannya dengan hati – hati, mungkin karena masih panas. Setelah itu ia menatap namja yang berada dihadapannya dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih denganmu. Karenamu Chanyeol menjadi kembali menyebalkan seperti semula."

Namja itu tertawa, ia sedikit lucu dengan perkataan sahabatnya itu.

"Sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya shock saja, karena ia terlalu mencintai namja itu. Jadi saat aku memberikannya motivasi, dan beberapa ejekan yang membangun menurutku. Ia bisa menjadi bangkit seperti semula." jelas namja itu –Kai.

"Ah, begitu ternyata. Aku sebenarnya sangat menyayanginya, tapi sedikit menyesal karena kami mencintai orang yang sama. Aku bahkan merasa bahwa aku menjadi buta karena cintaku pada namja itu. Aku tidak mau perasaan ini terus – terusan menghantuiku, karena aku tidak mau hubunganku dengan sepupuku sendiri rusak hanya karena cinta. Menurutmu aku harus bagaimana Kai?"

Kai mengangguk pelan, seolah ia memahami perasaan Kris yang sedang dirundung dilema itu.

"Menurutku sebaiknya kau mundur Kris, Chanyeol dan namja itu saling mencintai. Jadi sebaiknya tidak kau rusak hubungan mereka dan hubungan persaudaraan kalian sendiri."

Kris hanya diam mendengar itu, mencoba menelaah setiap kata – kata yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Ku pikir juga begitu Kai."

"Baguslah kalau kau berpikir hal yang sama, ini semua demi kebaikan kalian. Kau pasti mendapatkan yang terbaik."

"Ya."

Keduanya pun terdiam, sepertinya masih larut dalam pikiran mereka masing – masing. Kemudian Kris segera hendak permisi pulang, namun sebuah suara muncul dari balik pintu ruang kerja Kai.

"Kai.. Aku membawa ku— eh?"

Namja itu tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya ketika melihat bahwa Kai memiliki seorang tamu diruangannya.

"Maaf kalau aku mengganggu." Ucap namja itu sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa – apa Tao, lagi pula dia ini sahabatku."

Namja yang bernama Tao itu tersenyum manis, membuat namja tampan yang mengaku sempurna –Kris ikut tersenyum malu – malu.

"Lebih baik kalian berkenalan dulu." Ucap Kai dengan tampang menggoda pada keduanya.

Kris segera melayangkan deathglarenya kepada Kai, kalau tidak ada namja bernama Tao itu sudah pasti Kris habis memukuli kepala namja berkulit tan itu.

"Aku Tao." Kata Tao memperkenalkan diri, ia menjulurkan tangannya kearah Kris.

"Ah.. Ya.. Aku Kris." Kris pun menerima juluran tangan Tao dengan diiringi suara detakan jantungnya sendiri .

"Sepertinya ada yang baru saja move on." Goda Kai.

 **-oOo-**

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sedang duduk bersisian di ruang tamu apartemen Baekhyun, keduanya tampak malu – malu satu sama lain. Entah karena apa.

"Mm.. B-Baekhyun~ah? Suho hyung tidak ada kan?" Tanya Chanyeol memecah keheningan.

Baekhyun menggeleng ragu, sepertinya ia sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Ti-tidak ada kok."

"Syukurlah.. Kalau tidak ia bisa jadi pengganggu."

Seorang namja yang tidak lebih tinggi dari Baekhyun tampak mengepalkan tangannya, ia sedang berdiri dibalik tembok. Telinganya ia tempelkan kedinding agar mendengar percakapan dua orang yang berada dibalik sana.

"Y-ya. Memangnya ada apa Chanyeol~ah?"

Chanyeol menundukkan kepalanya, setelah itu ia turun dari kursi dan berlutut dihadapan namja mungil itu. Ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil dari kantongnya, kemudian mengarahkan kotak itu kepada Baekhyun.

"Byun Baekhyun.. Maukah kau menikah denganku?"

Pipi Baekhyun tiba – tiba bersemu merah, ingin sekali ia berteriak saat itu juga karena Chanyeol sedang melamarnya.

"Cha-Chanyeol~ah.. A-aku—"

Chanyeol menatap harap, ia sangat takut kalau Baekhyun akan menolak lamarannya. Karena jika itu terjadi, Chanyeol telah sebelumnya menyiapkan tali untuk gantung diri dikamarnya. Benar – benar idiot.

"Chanyeol.. A-aku tentu sa-saja mau me-menikah denganmu." Terima Baekhyun dengan terbata.

Ingin rasanya Chanyeol berteriak sambil mengitari seluruh Seoul sanking senangnya, tapi ia harus menahan itu semua. Karena ia lebih tidak bisa menahan hasratnya.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun~ah. Aku berjanji akan menikahimu setelah kita lulus kuliah." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tersenyum, ia segera memasangkan cincin dijari manis Baekhyun. Kemudian ia mengecup jemari lentik itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Sama – sama Chanyeol~ah."

Tiba – tiba Chanyeol berdiri, kedua tangannya meraih tubuh mungil itu kedalam gendongannya.

"Sepertinya malam pertama kita harus dilakukan disini." Kata Chanyeol sambil berjalan kearah kamar Baekhyun.

"Yak! Chanyeol! Kita bahkan belum menikah—"

Bibir Baekhyun segera dibungkam oleh Chanyeol dengan sebuah ciuman, sehingga keduanya saling berpangutan.

Namja kecil yang tadi bersembunyi dibalik tembok kini segera berlari keluar.

Kemudian..

 _Blam!_

Namja itu meringis hendak menangis ketika melihat kamar adiknya telah tertutup rapat.

"Park Chanyeol! Keluar sekarang juga! Jangan sentuh adikku! Kontrol hormonmu brengsek!" Teriak namja itu bertubi – tubi.

"APAA? Maaf Suho hyung ! I can't control my hormon!"

"Siaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallll! Awas kau kalau keluar!"

"Maaf hyungggg~~~ah"

 **-oOo-**

 _Teettt~ Teeett~_

Sehun beranjak keluar dari kamarnya dengan malas – malasan setelah mendengar bel apartemennya, padahal saat ini ia sedang tidak mau diganggu oleh siapapun.

Dengan gontai ia pun berjalan menuju pintu depan. Ia membuka pintu itu dengan pelan – pelan. Berharap orang yang datang itu salah alamat.

Karena ia memang benar – benar tidak ingin diganggu.

 _Kriet~_

Setelah berhadapan dengan orang itu, Sehun pun memandangi orang itu hati – hati. Matanya menyipit ketika melihat anak kecil yang wajahnya sangat familiar itu.

"Selamat siang hyung, Aku lulu~"

 _BLAM!_

Pintu tertutup sempurna.

 **-END-**

 **Jangan lupa Review ya~**


End file.
